My Boss My Love
by nadira1512
Summary: Bekerja diperusahaan ternama adalah cita cita Hinata. Tapi tak menyangka bahwa ditempat dia bekerja akan bertemu dengan cinta nya.
1. Chapter 1 MBML

Tap..tap..tap..

"Haah..haah..astaga..aku telat, aku telat, aku telaaaat"

Seorang gadis cantik dengan surai indigonya tengah berlari keluar dari apartemen kecilnya. Sepertinya dia sedang buru-buru. Dia adalah Hinata. Hinata tinggal sendiri disebuah apartemen yang terletak dipinggiran kota Tokyo.

Hinata adalah gadis biasa yang tinggal disebuah apartemen sewa kecil yang terletak dipinggir kota Tokyo. Orang tua Hinata adalah Seorang pedagang kecil-kecilan yang tinggal di desa tidak jauh dari kota Tokyo. Hinata merantau ke kota dengan niat hendak mengubah hidupnya dengan bekerja sebagai karyawan agar tidak menyusahkan kedua orang tuanya.

Sambil melirik arlojinya gadis itu berlari dengan menggunakan high heels yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Sekarang pukul 7:45 menit sedangkan jadwal masuk dikantor baru tempat Hinata bekerja akan dimulai 15 menit lagi. Hinata terus berlari menuju halte bus terdekat. Namun karena waktu yang semakin sempit, Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk naik bis, malah melainkan naik taksi.

"TAKSIII" lambaian tangan Hinata memanggil taksi dengan teriakannya.

Taksi yang dipanggil pun langsung berhenti didepan Hinata. Hinata buru-buru masuk dan langsung memberi intruksi ke supir taksi untuk segera menuju kantor barunya.

"Tolong ke Namikaze Group ya pak"

Sedikit lega menyelimuti perasaan Hinata. Akhirnya dia bisa berangkat. Ini hari pertama Hinata bekerja dikantor barunya. Dia diterima sebagai karyawan baru disebuah perusahaan ternama di Tokyo. Namun karena ulahnya yang membaca Novel Percintaan sampai larut membuat dia bangun kesiangan dan jadilah Hinata terlambat.

Namikaze Group

Sebuah mobil van terparkir digedung pencakar langit. Dengan tangkas supir membukakan pintu untuk sang tuan majikan. Sesaat pintu mobil itu terbuka, Menampakkan seorang pria bersurai kuningnya dengan mata biru lautnya dan setelan jas kerja berwarna biru dongker.

Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto. Yah dia adalah atasan sekaligus pemilik gedung yang akan dia masuki sekarang ini. Dengan gaya nya yang angkuh dan dengan kakinya yang panjang, dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gedung itu. Semua karyawan kantor yang berada di gedung itu langsung saja membungkuk hormat dengan kehadiran Naruto yang memasuki area loby gedung.

Namun tidak bagi seorang gadis yang baru saja datang dengan tergesa-gesa dia memasuki ruangan itu. Dia tidak perduli tatapan orang kepadanya yang melihatnya terburu-buru begitu. Pokoknya dia harus segera tiba di meja kerjanya sebelum atasannya tiba. Hinata berlari menuju lift untuk kelantai atas. Saat hendak mau memasuki lift Hinata terbelalak karena pintu lift akan segera tertutup.

Didalam lift yang hendak tertutup itu sudah ada Naruto didalamnya berdiri menunggu lift naik. Tapi pintu lift itu ditahan oleh tangan mulus gadis cantik yang terburu-buru masuk lift bersama dengannya.

"Tungguuuuu jangan ditutup dulu haaah" teriakkan Hinata sambil menjegat pintu lift itu agar tak tertutup.

Naruto yang berada didalam lift hanya bisa termangu melihat tingkah gadis itu. Dia hanya melihat saja tak membantu gadis itu untuk menghalangi pintu lift agar jangan tertutup.

Kini Hinata sudah berada di didalam lift berdua dengan Naruto. Hinata sebenarnya tidak menyadari bahwa dia sekarang sedang bersama atasan sekaligus pemilik perusahaan tempat Hinata bekerja.

Bagaimana Hinata mau tau. Saat dia diinterview dia diwawancarai oleh assisten pribadi Naruto yaitu Shikamaru.

Dengan mengatur nafasnya Hinata bersandar didinding lift itu. Sedangkan Naruto tidak memperhatikan Hinata sama sekali. Naruto hanya fokus kedepan melihat layar lift yang menunjukkan tingkat naik keatas lift.

Hinata melihat keadaannya yang sedikit berantakan. Dia hendak merapikan tampilannya, namun karena banyaknya berkas dan tas yang dibawa nya membuatnya kesusahan untuk merapikan dirinya.

Dengan ketidaktauan Hinata. Dia meminta tolong kepada Naruto untuk memegang sebentar barang bawaannya.

"Permisi tuan"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata. Dia merasa terpanggil dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Maaf tuan bisa tolong pegangkan ini sebentar" ucap Hinata. Dan tanpa persetujuan Hinata langsung memberikan bawaanya ke Naruto.

Naruto terkaget bukan main. Beraninya gadis ini memberinya perintah, tanpa ijin dari nya lagi. Dikedua tangan Naruto sudah penuh dengan bawaan Hinata. Naruto hendak kesal namun dia urungkan karena sebagai atasan dan juga sebagai seorang pria sejati tidak mungkin harus marah dengan seorang gadis hanya karena masalah seperti ini.

Hinata membenahi tampilan yang keliatan berantakan. Setelah yakin dengan tampilannya Hinata langsung mengambil kembali bawaanya dengan Naruto.

"Terima kasih tuan" ucap Hinata kemudian mengambil bawaannya dari tangan Naruto.

Naruto tidak mengubris sama sekali perkataan terima kasih dari Hinata. Naruto tetap dengan gaya cuek dan angkuhnya. Hinata hanya memandang Naruto aneh yang bertingkah seperti itu.

'Dia kenapa, aku kan sudah berterima kasih. Ah sudahlah' batin Hinata memandang Naruto.

Tiiing..

Pintu lift sudah tiba di level 25. Naruto berjalan deluan keluar dari lift tanpa perduli Hinata yang berada dibelakangnya. Hinata yang tidak perduli juga dengan kepergian Naruto hanya bisa memasang muka khawatir karena saat ini dia sudah terlambat dihari pertama dia masuk kerja.

Hinata langsung bergerak menuju meja kerja nya yang sudah ditujukan padanya.

Blaam !!

Tumpukan berkas itu dihentakkan kuat oleh Hinata diatas meja kerjanya. Dan diikuti dengan Hinata yang duduk dikursi kerjanya.

Jangan tanya tumpukkan berkas itu dari mana. Setelah Hinata diterima bekerja, dengan enakknya Shikamaru menyodorkan Hinata semua berkas-berkas kantor yang harus dikerjakannya langsung. Alhasil jadilah Hinata membawa berkas-berkas itu untuk dikerjai dirumah dan dibawa kembali kekantor.

"Haaah..akhirnya aku tiba juga dikantor" ucap Hinata setelah duduk dikursi dengan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah.

Hinata mengatur nafasnya dikursi kerjanya. Sedikit melirik-lirik seisi kantor yang dipenuhi karyawan dikantor itu. Tidak lama datang salah seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang diikat poni tail menghampiri Hinata yang masih celingak-celinguk melihat seisi kantor.

"Hey, kau karyawan baru disini?" tanya gadis itu dengan memukul pelan bahu Hinata.

"Haa, oh i-iya. Kenalkan nama ku Hyuuga Hinata" ucap Hinata dan berdiri lalu memperkenalkan diri ke gadis tersebut.

"Hehe iy salam kenal kembali. Namaku Yamanaka Ino" jawab Ino kembali memperkenalkan diri.

"Mohon dukungan dan kerjasamanya" ucap Hinata menunduk.

Ino hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat Hinata.

"Oh ya kau duduk disini?" ucap Ino sambil menunjuk meja kerja Hinata.

Hinata hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman yang manis dari wajahnya.

"Wah kebetulan sekali. Aku duduk disebelahmu. Kita bisa berteman baik kalau gitu. Hehe" jawab Ino antusias dengan girang.

Hinata hanya membalas dengan anggukan yang antusias juga menanggapi ucapan dari teman barunya ditempat kerja yang baru. Ternyata tidak lah buruk bekerja disini. Karyawannya ramah walaupun baru satu orang saja yang ditemui Hinata.

Semua karyawan kantor itu mulai bekerja dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing tak terkecuali Hinata yang juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya. Hinata meneliti semua satu persatu berkas-berkas yang dibawaknya tadi.

Hinata nampak serius dengan berkas-berkas itu. Namun keseriusan nya terburai karena teman baru nya Ino mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Hey Hinata. Apa kau tau bahwa CEO kita itu sangat tampan?" ucap Ino.

"Aku tidak tau. Apa memang setampan itu? Aku tidak perduli" jawab Hinata cuek dan kembali meneliti berkas-berkas tadi.

"Oh yaampun Hinata. Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan ketampanan CEO kita itu. Dia masih muda loh. Mungkin diatas dua tahun lebih tua dari kita. Banyak gadis yang mengejarnya. Namun karena sifatnya yang dingin dan cuek terhadap semua gadis. Dia menolak semua gadis-gadis yang menyatakan perasaan kepadanya" ucap Ino menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang Naruto.

"Sombong sekali dia. Aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengannya setelah apa yang kudengar seperti itu tentangnya darimu. Lagipula aku juga tidak tau dia yang mana" jawab Hinata.

"Jadi kau tidak tau boss kita Hinata. Lalu yang menerima kau kemarin bekerja disini siapa?" tanya Ino.

"Kalau aku tidak salah yang menerimaku kemarin itu, tuan Shikamaru. Dia bilang dia asissten dari CEO pemilik perusahaan ini" jawab Hinata polos.

"Oh pantas saja kau tidak tau" ucap Ino ber oh ria.

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa CEO kita setelah mendengar cerita tadi darimu Ino-san. Apa dia setampan itu ya" ucap Hinata dengan raut muka sulit diartikan.

"Hehe kau akan tau sebentar lagi. Akan kupastikan kau akan jatuh cinta melihat ketampanannya hihi" goda Ino.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan ucapanmu Ino-san" ucap Hinata kemudian melanjutkan kerjanya. Dan diikuti juga Ino mengerjakan kembali kerjaanya.

Mereka kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Tidak lama setelah itu datang seorang pria dengan setelan jas menghampiri semua karyawan dan memberikan pengumuman penting.

"Perhatian semuanya. Kita akan mengadakan rapat bulanan. Jadi harap kumpul keruang rapat segera" ucap pria itu yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru.

Semua karyawan hanya mengiiyakan perintah dari asistennya itu dengan anggukan dan bergegas langsung menuju ruang rapat.

"Nah Hinata sebentar lagi kau akan tau boss tampan kita hihi, ayo" ucap Ino dan menarik tangan Hinata.

Hinata tidak bergeming dengan ucapan Ino. Dia hanya mengikut saja tarikan tangan Ino yang menarik tangannya menuju ruang rapat.

Ruang rapat telah penuh dengan semua karyawan. Termasuk juga Hinata yang sudah duduk manis diruangan tersebut. Semua karyawan menunggu kehadiran boss mereka dengan sedikit berbicang-bincang dengan teman sebelah sehingga ruangan tersebut sedikit terdengar bising karena suara-suara mereka.

Tak lama masuk asisten yang bernama Shikamaru. Otomatis membuat semua karyawan terdiam dan berdiri dari kursi. Pertama Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya berdiri. Namun dia tersadar dan ikut berdiri. Shikamaru mempersilahkan boss yang tak lain adalah CEO perusahaan tersebut untuk masuk. Masuknya boss itu diikuti dengan menunduknya semua karyawan. Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mengikuti gerakan semua karyawan tanpa melihat bahwa atasannya sekarang ini adalah Naruto.

Naruto berdiri dihadapan semua para karyawannya dan memberi salam dengan raut muka yang datar dan mempersilahkan semuanya duduk. Diikuti juga Naruto yang duduk ditengah-tengah karyawan. Hinata pun duduk karena melihat semuanya duduk. Dia menoleh kearah atasannya sekarang ini.

Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat atasannya sekarang ini. Hinata membulatkan matanya dan mengangnga melihat Naruto yang ternyata adalah atasannya.

'Dia kan..yang tadi di lift. Dan aku sudah menyuruhnya...oh yaampun astaga..mati aku..' batin Hinata.

Naruto melihat satu persatu wajah karyawannya setidaknya sambil mengabsen para karyawannya. Lalu mata nya terhenti melihat salah seorang karyawan yang serasa tidak asing baginya.

Diingatnya terus wajah gadis itu. Seperti pernah melihat tapi dimana ya. Tak lama ingatan Naruto mengingat tentang gadis itu. Oh ternyata dia gadis yang dengan seenaknya memerintahkannya memegang bawaannya selagi dia membenah diri.

Hinata menyadari arah pandangan Naruto mengarah kearahnya. Dengan segera Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan selembar kertas berisi acara rapat.

'Astaga. Apa dia mengingatku..Kami-sama tolong aku..' batin Hinata.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 MBML

Hinata Pov

Yaampun aku tidak menyangka bahwa boss ku adalah orang yang bersamaku tadi dilift dan parahnya lagi malah aku menyuruhnya untuk memegang bawaanku. Dan ini apalagi, dia melihat kearahku.

Astaga. Apa dia mengingatku..Kami-sama tolong aku. Aku berpura pura tidak melihatnya sajalah

Hinata Pov End

Hinata terus menyembunyikan wajah nya menggunakan kertas. Naruto terus melihatnya dengan tatapan datar tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali. Karena penasaran Naruto langsung saja memanggil Hinata.

"Hoy kamu" panggil Naruto menunjuk kearah Hinata. Otomatis semua karyawan mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah jari Naruto menunjuk.

Hinata masih tidak peka dengan panggilan Naruto yang menngarah kepadanya. Ino yang duduk disamping Hinata menyikut pinggang Hinata agar melihat kearah atasannya yang sedang memanggilnya.

"Hey Hinata. Boss memanggil mu itu" bisik Ino dengan menyikut pinggang Hinata.

Hinata terkaget dengan penuturan Ino yang mengatakan boss memanggilnya. Dengan takut takut Hinata memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terlihat gugup itu. Dilihatnya tangan Naruto menunjuk kearah dia dan pandangan semua orang kearahnya juga.

'Diakan gadis yang dilift tadi, kenapa dia disini. Apa ini karyawan baru itu?' batin Naruto setelah melihat wajah Hinata.

"Sa-saya pak" ucap Hinata menunjuk dirinya meyakinkan kalau dirinya yang dipanggil.

"Iya kamu, siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu yang saya tunjuk. Siapa kamu, kenapa berada disini?" tanya Naruto dengan ketus dan nada datar tanpa ekspresi.

Hinata bersiap untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Setiap orang yang berada disitu memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Hinata tak terkecuali Naruto sehingga membuat Hinata jadi salah tingkah dengan pandangan orang sekitar.

Dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang bersiap untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sa-saya Hyuuga Hinata Namikaze-sama. Karyawan baru disini" ucap Hinata memperkenalkan diri dan berojigi.

Naruto yang sudah mengetahui ada karyawan baru dikantornya tidak mengubris perkenalan Hinata. Naruto sudah mengetahui hal itu dari Shikamaru. Namun Naruto tidak mengetahui ciri dari karyawan barunya itu.

"Oke baiklah. Mari kita mulai rapatnya" ucap Naruto tanpa memperdulikan Hinata lagi. Hinata pun kembali duduk setelah perkenalannya yang tidak diperdulikan Naruto. Kalau bukan atasan, pasti udh Hinata gebukin si Naruto.

Semua karyawan pun bersiap mendengarkan Naruto yang akan memulai rapat bulanan. Rapat kantor itu pun dimulai dengan beberapa presentasi mengenai pekerjaan. Naruto selaku atasan juga memberikan intruksi intruksi yang harus dikerjakan oleh semua karyawan.

Semua karyawan memperhatikan secara seksama apa yang dikatakan atasannya. Tak terkecuali Hinata, dia juga memperhatikan secara detail setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto yang mempresentasikan kinerja kerja kantor.

Namun kali ini Hinata memperhatikannya dengan sedikit senyuman. Sepertinya Hinata melamun tentang atasannya, Hinata tidak mendengar sama sekali tentang presentasi itu. Dia hanya tersenyum senyum sambil melihat Naruto berbicara panjang lebar didepan.

'Dia tinggi, tampan, matanya sebiru lautan. Ternyata Ino benar, boss ini tampan, malah benar benar tampan' batin Hinata dalam lamunannya.

Tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum senyum sendiri memperhatikan Naruto. Naruto menyadari bahwa Hinata tersenyum senyum sendiri melihat kearah dia. Karena sifat Naruto yang tegas dan tidak suka jika ada orang yang tidak memperhatikannya saat berbicara, langsung saja dia menegur Hinata.

"Hoy kamu karyawan baru" ucap Naruto yang membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Semua karyawan kembali menatap Hinata. Hinata terpekik mendengar Naruto memanggilnya. Dengan segera Hinata duduk tegak dari lamunannya.

Naruto yang geram langsung mendekat kearah tempat duduk Hinata. Hinata terkaget bukan main saat Naruto mendekat kearahnya. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata. Semburat semu semu merah pun muncul diwajah Hinata. Haa yang benar saja bagaimana tidak merona kalau jarak diantara wajah mereka saat ini sangatlah dekat.

Saat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata. Tiba tiba perasaan aneh muncul di dalam hati Naruto.

'Astaga perasaan apa ini..ternyata dia cantik juga kalau dilihat dari dekat begini..tunggu dulu..tidak..tidak..tidak..apa apaan ini' batin Naruto berbicara seakan punya magnet untuk memuji Hinata.

Naruto langsung menghilangkan perasaan dalam batinnya itu dan mulai kembali geram dengan Hinata.

"Kenapa kamu tidak fokus mendengarkan saya. Apa kamu masih mau bekerja dikantor ini. Atau kamu ingin kupecat dihari pertamamu bekerja?" ucap geram Naruto.

Hinata dapat merasakan derah hangat nafas Naruto yang mengenai wajahnya. Namun semua itu buyar dengan menggelengkan kepalanya karena Hinata dapat amukan dari Naruto yang geram dengannya sebab tidak fokus mendengarkannya berbicara didepan.

"A-ano ma-maafkan saya Namikaze-sama" ucap Hinata kikuk dan takut melihat tatapan tajam dari Naruto memilih menunduk.

"Kalau begitu fokuslah" Naruto terlihat sangat kesal dengan Hinata.

Semua karyawan hanya bisa menatap hal yang tak terduga diruangan itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Setelah rapat ini selesai, kamu datang keruangan saya" setelah berucap begitu Naruto pun langsung kembali lagi ketempatnya dan memulai kembali presentasinya.

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah mendengar ucapan dari bossnya dengan buangan nafas pasrahnya. Ini semua memang salahnya yang tidak fokus mendengarkan malah fokus dengan ketampanan bossnya.

Setelah lama berkutat di ruang rapat itu, semua karyawan pun berhamburan kembali ke meja kerja mereka masing masing. Setelah boss mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu. Mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka sesuai perintah. Namun tidak dengan Hinata. Dihari pertama nya bekerja dia harus berhadapan langsung dengan bossnya yang super garang, itu semua juga karena kesalahannya belum lagi ditambah pekerjaanya yang super banyak.

Hinata berjalan gontai menuju meja kerjanya. Ino yang berjalan disamping Hinata yang terlihat lesu itu, terkikik geli dengan kelakuan Hinata.

"Apa aku bilang Hinata. Kau pasti menyukai boss tampan kita itu kan, pasti kau melamun tentangnya tadi bukan hihi" Ino berkata demikian menerka lamunan Hinata yang membuatnya terkena omelan Naruto.

"Ti-tidak kok. Aku tadi aku tadi..." Hinata terbata bata menjawab ucapan Ino dan menggantung kalimat ucapannya. Hinata malu mengakui bahwa dia sedang melamunkan boss nya yang memang tampan.

"Haha sudah ditebak pasti iya kan hmm..hmm" Ino terus saja menggoda Hinata dengan menaik turunkan alisnya. Hinata yang tetep kukuh menutupi kalau sebenarnya memang iya hanya bersemu merah dan menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah pipinya.

Kini Hinata dan Ino pun kembali duduk dimeja kerja mereka. Namun tidak bagi Hinata, dia masih ada pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada harus mengerjakan tumpukan berkas dimeja kerjanya.

"Sudahlah aku keruangan Namikaze-sama dulu Ino-san" Hinata pun berlarut meninggalkan Ino yang menatap kikik Hinata.

"Haa..semoga berhasil Hinata" Ino melambaikan tangannya dengan kepergian Hinata menuju ruangan bossnya. Semua karyawan pun memandang Hinata dengan raut muka khawatir saat Hinata hendak memasuki ruangan boss itu. Hinata menatap Ino dan semua karyawan dengan kebingungan. Semoga berhasil apa ini maksudnya batin Hinata. Lalu pergi menuju ruangan bossnya yang mungkin Hinata akan mendapat amukan lagi dari boss garangnya.

Jari jari yang kekar itu sedang menari nari diatas keyboard laptop berwarna Hitam. Dengan tampang yang serius tidak ada senyuman maupun seringai yang nampak diwajah tampannya. Hanya wajah serius dan datar yang terlihat diwajahnya.

Seseorang yang berada dibelakang pintu ruangnya itu mengetuk pintu ruangnya. Sehingga pekerjaanya pun terhenti.

Tok..tok..tok..

Hinata perlahan mengetuk pintu ruangan itu. Hari yang gusar, takut dan bercampur aduk segala macam perasaan sedang melanda hati Hinata. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya saat ini pemikiran Hinata terus begitu.

"Masuk"

Suara bariton itu terdengar datar namun tegas. Sehingga yang mendengarkannyapun bergidik ngeri. Sudah mendapat perintah agar masuk, Hinata perlahan mendorong pintu kaca ruangan itu dan masuk. Dengan sangat pelan sekali Hinata menutup pintu itu agar sang punya ruangan tidak merasa terganggu. Perasaannya yang campur aduk itu makin bertambah saat melihat orang didepannya.

"Kamu ternyata, masuklah" Naruto yang tersadar akan kehadiran Hinata.

Hinata berojigi didepan Naruto sebagai tanda hormat dengan atasannya. Naruto melihat Hinata secara seksama. Dari atas hingga bawah tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Duduklah" Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata duduk didepan meja kerjanya. Hinata segera duduk dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Bukan karena malu atau apa, Hinata menundukkan kepala karena takut dengan Naruto, mungkin saja dia bakal memarahi Hinata tentang kejadian tadi.

"Jadi, kamu tau, sebab apa saya memanggilmu kemari?" sepasang mata biru laut itu melihat Hinata dengan tatapan datar lalu menangkup dagunya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Namikaze-sama" ucap Hinata yang sudah penuh dengan keringat dingin sambil meremas rok nya.

"Hmm..lain kali kamu harus fokus. Ini perusahaan besar. Saya tidak akan menggaji kamu untuk duduk melamun saja disini" ucapan tegas itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Yang mendengarpun hanya bisa pasrah dengan ucapan itu.

"I-iya ma-maafkan saya sekali lagi Namikaze-sama" Hinata berojigi berkali kali demi dimaafkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto melihat tingkah Hinata begitu tersenyum sedikit. Menyunggingkan bibirnya, Naruto merasa bahwa gadis didepannya ini cukup menarik, namun Naruto tersadar dengan pikiranya. Apa apaan ini, tidak mungkin Naruto bakal tertarik dengan Hinata yang notabene nya sebagai bawahannya.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kembali bekerja" ujar Naruto yang begitu datar.

"Baik Namikaze-sama" Hinata berdiri dan berojigi lalu kembali kemeja kerjanya.

Naruto masih terus memperhatikan hingga kepergian Hinata keluar dari ruangan itu. Semacam ada perasaan aneh saat melihat gadis itu. Jantungnya terus saja berpacu cepat, apalagi lagi saat melihat wajahnya yang menurut Naruto cantik.

'Dia cukup cantik' batin Naruto berkata seperti itu tanpa sadar.

"Eh apa yang aku pikirkan. Tidak..tidak aku harus fokus bekerja" gumam Naruto.

Naruto pun melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

Hinata terlihat sangat lesu setelah keluar dari ruangan boss nya. Sebelum Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, teman barunya Ino pun menanyakan hal apa yang terjadi tadi saat dia didalam ruangan bossnya.

"Hinata, bagaimana tadi?"

"Heeh , bagaimana apanya. Dia terlihat kesal. Cara berbicaranya juga datar dan sifatnya dingin. Aku rasa dia sedang sangat sibuk sekarang ini, jadi dia marah marah" Hinata menjelaskan secara detail bagaimana Naruto menurutnya.

"Hehe, Naruto-sama memang seperti itu Hinata. Kau beruntung masih bisa selamat setelah keluar dari ruangannya" ucapan Ino langsung membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Maksudmu, selamat bagaimana? Apa dia suka menyakiti seseorang ?" pertanyaan tidak masuk akal itu terlontar saja dari mulut Hinata dengan ekspresi bergidik ngerinya.

"Eh bukan begitu Hinata..maksudku, yang aku tau dan para karyawan sini tau. Jika sudah ada orang yang masuk keruanganya, paling tidak besoknya dia sudah tidak bekerja lagi disini" jelas Ino.

"Astaga dia kejam sekali" Hinata membelalak mendengar penuturan dari Ino.

"Yaah begitulah. Nanti lama kelamaan kau juga bakal terbiasa dengan sifatnya Hinata hihi" penjelasan Ino agar membuat Hinata tidak ketakutan lagi.

Hinata bergidik ngeri mendengar penjelasan dari Ino. Memang dewi fortuna memihak kepada Hinata saat dia berada diruangan itu.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 MBML

Sinar hangat matahari pagi telah menembus seisi bumi dan membangunkan seluruh orang orang yang akan memulai aktifitas mereka.

Juga tak ketinggalan disebuah apartemen kecil didekat pinggir kota membangunkan seorang gadis yang masih bergulung didalam selimut hangatnya.

Tididit...tididit..tididit..

Suara alarm itu juga sebagai nyanyian untuk membangunkan gadis itu, agar segera membuka matanya dan bergegas untuk memulai aktifitas barunya yaitu sebagai karyawan baru diperusahaan ternama di Tokyo.

Hinata gadis beruntung dari sekian banyak pelamar yang yang ingin mencoba bekerja diperusahaan itu.

Hinata pov

Eegh..Sudah pagi ternyata. Kenapa tidur ku serasa terlalu cepat sekali. Oh iya ya aku kan tidur jam 4 pagi tadi. Kami-sama aku ingin tidur lagi.

Uugh gara gara pekerjaan yang menumpuk dari kantor, badanku jadi sakit semua. Hari pertama ku bekerja malah aku disuruh lembur. Belum lagi laporan yang aku kerjakan tadi malam dirumah.

Sudahlah, aku harus segera bersiap siap. Ntah apa yang terjadi lagi jika aku sampai terlambat kembali.

Hinata Pov End

Di sebuah apartemen mewah yang terletak ditengah tengah kota Tokyo sudah nampak seorang pria yang tampan dan berambut blonde. Sepasang mata biru lautnya tengah melihat pantulan dirinya dikaca seukuran tubuhnya. Membenahi penampilannya dari mulai jas hingga dasi yang iya kenakan sekarang.

Pakaian yang iya kenakan saat ini sangat lah pas ditubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis. Tak lama dia yang sedang berbenah diri, deringan ponsel pun mengiringinya.

Kriiing...kriiing...kriiing..

"Iya Kaa-chan"

Panggilan dari ponsel miliknya itu yaitu dari ibunya. Saat ini Naruto berada diapartemen pribadi miliknya, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya yaitu ayahnya Minato dan ibunya Kushina, tinggal di Manshion mereka yang cukup jauh juga dari apartemen miliknya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tidak pulang semalam nak?" Ucap seseorang disebrang sana yaitu ibunya.

"Maaf Kaa-chan, aku sibuk semalam. Jadi aku tidak sempat pulang" alasan Naruto.

Karena Naruto tau, jika dia pulang kerumah, Ibunya yang sangat ia sayangi itu akan terus bertanya soal gadis gadis yang dekat dengannya. Itu membuat kupingnya seakan terbakar mendengar pertanyaan itu berkali kali. Belum lagi ibunya melakukan hal yang cukup gila menurut Naruto, mengadakan kencan dengan gadis pilihan ibunya. Namun semua gadis yang sudah dipilihkan ibunya ditolak Naruto.

"Malam ini kau harus pulang Naruto. Ibu dan ayahmu sudah merencanakan kencan untukmu dengan seorang gadis yang baik. Gadis itu anak dari teman kerja ayahmu. Jadi malam ini kalian akan makan malam bersama direstaurant. Bagaimana?" Ujar ibunya yang kembali lagi merencanakan kencan makan malam dengan seorang gadis pilihannya dan termasuk ayahnya lagi.

"Ayolah Kaa-chan, kencan lagi?..aku sangat sibuk hari ini. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Jadi aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu" jawaban Naruto yang menekankan untuk menolak tawaran ibunya.

"Kau ini selalu saja memikirkan pekerjaanmu. Mau sampai kapan kau terus bekerja hahh?. Apa kau tidak ingin mempunyai pendamping? Dasar anak nakal" ibunya mulai geram dengan Naruto. Selalu saja Naruto menolak tawaran ibunya untuk berkencan dengan gadis pilihannya.

Naruto tidak bisa membalas lagi pertanyaan dari ibunya yang menyangkut dengan pendamping hidup. Didalam benak Naruto, sebenarnya dia memang sudah ingin mencari pendamping hidup, namun karena dia lebih mencintai pekerjaannya dari pada memikirkan gadis, dia urungkan niat itu. Terlebih lagi Naruto tau semua wanita itu sama, bahwa mendekati dia hanya karena uangnya saja bukan untuk cintanya.

"Baiklah..baiklah..aku akan menemui gadis itu. Sekarang Kaa-chan puas?" ucap Naruto dengan nada malas. Terpaksa asalkan ibunya berhenti menceramahinya tentang pendamping.

"Hahaha..baguslah. kau harus datang di restaurant italia malam ini pukul 8, ibu sudah memesan tempat untuk kalian berdua" ucap ibunya yang girang karena Naruto menyetujui rencana kencan ibunya.

"Hmm baiklah. Sudah dulu ya Kaa-chan, aku mau berangkat kekantor dulu. Aku sudah sangat terlambat" seraya Naruto menutup panggilan itu.

Setelah panggilan itu Naruto terlihat kesal. Ntah untuk apa perencanaan kencan ini yang sama sekali Naruto tidak mau. Tapi karena ibunya yang selalu mengatakan tentang pendamping hidup membuat Naruto mau tak mau harus menyetujui rencana itu.

Naruto Pov

Sial..gadis mana lagi yang akan dikenalkan Kaa-chan untukku. Aku bosan dengan ini semua. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk urusan begitu.

Heeh..sudahlah, biarkan untuk kali ini, aku akan menemui gadis itu. Tapi sekarang aku harus kekantor.

Shikamaru pasti sudah menungguku.

Naruto Pov End

Namikaze Group

Saat ini Hinata sedang menangkupkan kepala diatas lipatan tangannya dimeja kerja. Masih pagi lagi Hinata sudah malas malasan. Bagaimana tidak malas malasan. Semalam dia tidak tidur, akibat ulahnya yang melamun disaat rapat, Hinata diperintahkan boss garangny itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto, untuk mengerjakan laporan yang dibawanya pulang hingga larut.

Ino yang baru datang dikantor itu melihat Hinata yang sedang menangkupkan kepalanya. Langsung saja Ino dengan sifatnya yang periang menyapa teman baru satu kantornya.

"Hey Hinata. Ohayou" ucap Ino sembari menepuk punggung Hinata.

Hinata langsung tegak dan mulai memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kusut. Dengan mata yang bengkak akibat ngantuk yang tak tertahankan dengan hiasan lingkaran Hitam menghiasi matanya. Bisa dibilang mata panda. Hinata kekurangan tidur.

"Ohayou Ino-san" balas sapaan Ino dengan suara khas orang ngantuk. Tidak ada gairahnya untuk memulai pagi ini. Ino yang melihat keadaan Hinata langsung terbelalak.

"Yaampun Hinata, ada apa dengan matamu?" Ino terlihat khawatir melihat keadaan Hinata yang seperti mayat hidup saat ini.

"Kau lihat ini Ino mataku. Ini adalah hasil dari...ni tumpukan berkas ini ni.." ucap Hinata yang memberitahu penyebab matanya yang seperti mata panda.

Ino yang awalnya khawatir langsung terkiki geli dengan tingkah Hinata yang seperti itu. Hinata menyadari bahwa Ino terkikik karena ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Ino-san. Aku serius ini" Hinata terlihat kesal melihat Ino yang menertawakannya.

"Hahaha..maaf maaf. Habisnya kau lucu. Tapi ngomong ngomong kenapa karena berkas itu yang menyebabkan matamu seperti itu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Itu karena..."

Flasback On

Saat diruang kerja Naruto. Sebelum Naruto meninteruksi Hinata untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya, Naruto memberikannya setidaknya setumpuk kertas berisi laporan yang harus diperiksa Naruto.

"Oh ya, kamu kerjakan semua berkas ini. Besok pagi harus sudah selesai dan sudah harus ada diruangan saya" perkataan Naruto yang dengan entengnya memberikan setumpukan berkas yang menjulang tinggi kepada Hinata.

"I-ini semua pak ?" tanya Hinata yang terbelalak menunjuk tumpukan kertas itu bagaikan mengejek dia.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" ucapan yang begitu datar dan wajahnya yang terlihat tanpa ekspresi.

"Ti-tidak apa apa pak. Baiklah" ujar Hinata lalu mengambil berkas berkas itu. Sempat merasa sulit juga membawa nya karena banyaknya berkas itu.

Sembari untuk menghukum Hinata juga. Naruto tega memberikan banyaknya berkas itu untuk dikerjakan Hinata sendirian. Hinata hanya pasrah saja menerima tumpukkan berkas itu.

Flasback Off

"Oh begitu. Hihi" Ino terkikik.

"Bisakah aku bakar saja tumpukan ini. Aku pusing mikiri tumpukan berkas ini" penuturan Hinata yang sudah ngelantur.

"Hahaha Hinata..Hinata..sudah cepat letakkan berkas berkas itu diruangan boss. Sebelum dia datang" ucap Ino masih terkikik melihat Hinata.

Hinata langsung bangkit dan membawa berkas berkas itu kedalam ruangan Naruto selaku bossnya.

Hinata menaruh tumpukan berkas itu diatas meja kerja Naruto. Perlahan sebelum dia beranjak dari ruangan itu, Hinata melihat seisi ruangan kerja Naruto. Dan mata Hinata tertuju pada sebuah foto keluarga dengan bingkai yang besar berpinggiran emas. Foto itu terlihat ada seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang duduk didepan dua orang pria berambut sama dan mata yang sama berdiri dibelakang wanita tersebut. Keluarga tersebut terlihat tersenyum di foto itu.

Namun mata Hinata lebih bertujuan ke pusat seorang lelaki tampan yang disebut sebagai boss nya itu.

"Dia sangat tampan" gumam Hinata menatap Naruto di foto itu.

Tanpa Hinata sadarai boss nya yaitu Naruto sudah memasuki ruangan kerjanya dan melihat Hinata yang sedang menatap foto keluarganya.

"Sedang apa kamu disini ?" suara bariton itu membuyarkan gumaman Hinata.

Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah suara. Hinata terpekik melihat kedatangan Naruto yang tiba tiba saja sudah berada diruangan itu.

"Ah itu saya..saya..hmm..ini Namikaze-sama, saya sudah menyelesaikan berkas berkas yang kemarin. Jadi saya menaruh nya diatas meja kerja Namikaze-sama" ucap Hinata menunjuk berkas berkas itu.

"Yasudah kalau begitu kembalilah bekerja" jawab datar Naruto.

Hinata hanya membalas dengan berojigi lalu berlalu dari ruangan itu, dan kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Naruto pun duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Dan melihat tumpukan berkas itu yang telah diselesaikan oleh Hinata.

"Hebat sekali dia, bisa menyelesaikan ini semua dalam satu malam. Aku saja belum tentu selesai" gumaman Naruto sambil mengecek kertas kertas itu dan tidak menyangka Hinata sanggup mengerjakan semua berkas berkas itu.

Sudah waktunya untuk jam pulang kantor. Hinata memberes bereskan meja kerja nya sebelum bergerak pulang. Kali ini Hinata tidak ada lembur lagi karena pekerjaan Hinata telah selesai.

"Hey Hinata. Ayo kita pergi minum bersama yang lain. Salah satu dari karyawan disini ada yang sedang berulang tahun. Bagaimana ?" ajakan Ino yang membuat Hinata terkejut.

Minum minum. Astaga ini salah satu penyakit gila Hinata. Kalau sampai dia minum terlalu banyak dia bisa melakukan hal gila. Bukan seperti orang yang mabuk mabukan pada umumnya. Jika orang lain mabuk mabukkan hanya bergumam gumam tentang hal konyol. Lain halnya dengan Hinata. Dia akan melakukann hal gila seperti mencium orang yang berada didekatnya.

Sudah pernah ada kejadian saat Hinata dulu diajak minum minum dengan kakaknya Neji adiknya Hanabi dan pacar kakaknya yaitu tenten. Mereka merayakan hari dimana Hinata lulus kuliah disebuah restaurant pinggir jalan. Mereka merayakan hanya berempat karena orang tua mereka yang sedang berada didesa, jadi tidak bisa ikut merayakan.

Hinata meningat itu semua dari kakaknya yang menceritakan kejadiannya. Saat itu Hinata awalnya tidak ingin minum. Namun karena paksaan sang kakak Hinata terpaksa minum. Setelah meneguk minuman itu, Hinata mulai aneh. Tingkah lakunya bergelung manja dengan kakaknya dan langsung mencium pipi kakaknya. Untung saat itu kakaknya, jika orang lain pasti Hinata sudah ntah apa nasibnya.

"E-eh ma-maaf Ino san, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut" ucap Hinata menolak ajakan Ino.

"Oh ayolah Hinata. Kenapa tidak ikut. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan" ucap Ino terus mengajak Hinata.

"A-ano itu aku aku.." Hinata terbata bata mencari alasan, namun segera dipotong oleh Ino perkataanya.

"Kau harus ikut pokoknya. Tidak boleh tidak" perkataan telak dari Ino memaksa Hinata.

Hinata tidak bisa menjawab lagi. Lagi lagi dia harus terpaksa ikut.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak ikut minum ya" ucap Hinata memelas.

"Naah gitu dong. Yasudah tidak apa kalau kau tidak minum. Asalkan kau ikut" Ino terlihat sangat senang akhirnya Hinata mau ikut walaupun dengan paksaan.

Restaurant Italia

Naruto sekarang sudah bersama seorang gadis yang sudah dijanjikan oleh ibunya itu. Naruto terlihat bosan duduk didepan gadis itu. Sedangkan gadis itu malu malu dengan menunduk.

"E-eh Na-Naruto-san..ano, apa kita akan terus begini saja?" ucap gadis itu sedikit takut dengan Naruto yang memang saat ini wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi.

Sudah stengah jam dihabiskan mereka berdua direstaurant itu tanpa ada perkataan sama sekali. Naruto yang terlihat tidak memperdulikan gadis didepannya itu hanya memakan hidangan yang telah dipesan. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya terdiam dalam duduknya yang tidak diperdulikan Naruto.

"Lalu kau kira kita mau apa?" jawab ketus Naruto.

"Bu-bukankah kita saat ini sedang be-berkencan" gadis itu terlihat sangat takut mengatakannya pada Naruto.

"Aku rasa ini bukanlah kencan. Maaf ya nona, aku melakukan ini semua hanya untuk Kaa-chan ku. Jadi maaf aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini adalah kencan" ujar Naruto yang begitu menyayatkan dihati gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya tertunduk lesu mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto. Gadis itu juga sudah berharap banyak sebenarnya dari Naruto, namun karena Naruto begitu, dia jadi tidak yakin bakal berharap lagi dengan Naruto.

"Jadi apa kita sudah selesai. Kalau begitu aku pergi" ucap Naruto dan langsung pergi meninggalakan gadis itu terduduk sendiri. Gadis itu hanya memandang Naruto dengan raut muka sedih. Memang Naruto tidak peka dengan perasaan seorang gadis.

Ditempat lain Hinata saat ini sedang bersama teman teman kantornya berada disebuah tempat makan dipinggir jalan. Mereka semua tampak sangat senang sekali. Hinata juga terlihat sekali sekali terkikik mendengar lelucon dari teman teman kantornya.

"Hinata kau tidak minum ?" Ino menawarkan segelas minuman kepada Hinata.

"Eh ti-tidak Ino-san" ucap Hinata.

"Ayolah Hinata sekali saja" Ino terus saja menyodorkan minuman itu ke Hinata.

Hinata pun kembali pasrah dengan penuturan Ino. Mau tidak mau dia harus meminum minuman itu. Mungkin satu gelas saja tidak akan membuatnya mabuk. Begitulah pemikiran Hinata. Hinata pun mengambil minuman itu dari Ino dan meneguknya habis.

Ntah kenapa, setelah meminum minuman itu Hinata merasa jadi ingin minum lagi. Dia pun kembali menuangkan minuman itu. Ino yang melihat Hinata begitu terlihat bingung lalu membiarkannya saja.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada didalam mobilnya. Mobil Naruto melaju ditengah tengah kota Tokyo. Naruto terlihat sangat gusar penyebab kencannya tadi. Dia ingin merilekskan pikirannya saat ini. Mungkin pergi ke club malam. Iya saat ini dia ingin pergi ke club malam.

Saat Naruto berhenti dipersimpangan lampu merah. Naruto melihat sekumpulan para karyawannya. Mungkin mereka lagi merayakan sesuatu, terlihat mereka begitu sangat bersenang senang. Tidak ada salahnya juga Naruto bergabung dengan mereka. Daripada ke club malam yang akan dikelilingi wanita wanita penggoda yang menginginkan uangnya. Pikir Naruto begitu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung menepika mobilnya dan parkir disebelah tempat makan pinggir jalan itu. Naruto berjalan mendekati para karyawannya yang tengah asik bersenda gurau.

"Yo semuanya" ucap Naruto menyapa para karyawannya.

Semua karyawannya terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto. Ini tidak mungkin atasannya. Karena yang mereka tau atasannya itu bersifat dingin terhadap mereka. Dan apa ini tiba tiba saja menyapa mereka dengan ramah.

Para karyawan itu semua langsung berdiri dan berojigi dengan Naruto. Namun tidak dengan Hinata. Hinata sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala yang diletakkan diatas meja. Ntah sudah sejak kapan Hinata begitu. Mungkin Hinata sekarang sudah mabuk.

"Haha, kalian tidak usah terlalu formal begitu denganku. Ini sudah diluar bukan dikantor. Jadi kita adalah teman" ucap Naruto yang begitu ramah. Semua karyawannya terpekik dengan penuturan Naruto.

"Jadi..apa aku boleh bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya Naruto. Semua karyawan hanya saling pandang memandang satu sama lain. Ini tidak mungkin Namikaze Naruto boss mereka yang garang, yang punya ekspresi datar dan bersifat dingin itukan. Tapi sekarang malah bersikap sangat ramah.

"O-oh iya silahkan Namikaze-sama" ucap salah satu karyawan menyuruh Naruto untuk bergabung.

Naruto tersenyum dengan ucapan karyawan itu. Dia mencari cari tempat duduk mana yang akan dia duduki. Dan mata nya tertuju disebelah kursi Hinata. Memang hanya disebelah Hinata itulah kursi yang kosong.

Naruto pun duduk disebelah Hinata. Naruto juga tidak mengetahui bahwa yang disebelahnya itu adalah Hinata.

Sesaat Naruto duduk dia melihat kearah seorang gadis yang berada disebelahnya. Naruto tampak bingung, ada apa dengan gadis disebelahnya ini. Dan siapa gadis ini. Karena penasaran Naruto menanyakan hal itu pada Ino.

"Ino-san, siapa dia dan kenapa dia seperti ini?" tanya Naruto menunjuk Hinata.

"Oh dia Hinata Namikaze-sama. Sepertinya dia sudah mabuk jadi dia tertidur hihi" jawab Ino terkikik.

Naruto mengerutkan sebelah alisnya bingung dengan perkataan Ino. Ternyata gadis ini sudah mabuk. Naruto pun tidak memperdulikan Hinata lagi.

Acara perayaan ulang tahun salah satu karyawan itu pun semakin meriah dengan kehadiran Naruto. Sesekali Naruto menceritakan lelucon yang membuat karyawan lain tertawa. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata, Hinata tetap saja tertidur disebelah Naruto. Sampai pada akhirnya.

Hinata terbangun dengan masih dalam keadaan mabuk. Semua karyawan termasuk Naruto menatap Hinata bingung.

"Aku haus..Ino-san tolong ambilkan aku minum" ujar Hinata yang sudah terbangun namun mata nya masih tertutup.

Para karyawan memandang Hinata sedikit terkikik dan jangan lupa Ino juga. Ternyata Hinata kalau sedang mabuk lucu. Sedangkan Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan bingung.

Perlahan Hinata membukakan matanya. Yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah wajah tampan Naruto. Hinata tersenyum saat melihat wajah Naruto. Langsung saja tanpa sadar Hinata menangkup kedua pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dengan senyuman khas mabuknya.

"Hey ada Namikaze-sama rupanya disini" ucap Hinata yang mabuk.

Semua karyawan menganga dengan kelakuan Hinata yang begitu terhadap bossnya. Sedangkan Naruto terbelalak dengan kelakuan Hinata. Ntah kenapa tangan Naruto tidak mau menepis tangan Hinata yang berada di pipinya.

Tanpa aba-aba Hinata langsung mencium bibir Naruto. Semua karyawan lebih dibuat terkejut lagi dengan kelakuan Hinata yang sudah dibilang gila itu. Dan Naruto jangan ditanyak pasti dia pun ikut terkejut.

TBC

 **Silahkan beri pendapatkan kalian**

 **dan maaf jika banyak kata kata yang typo**


	4. Chapter 4 MBML

Pagi pun menjelang. Sinar mentari telah menghangati seluruh permukaan bumi. Tak ketinggalan untuk membangunkan para orang orang yang saat ini masih tertidur diatas ranjang. Saat ini Hinata sedang tertidur pulas diatas sebuah ranjang ukuran besar bernuansa putih.

Hinata Pov

Hmm nyaman sekali tempat tidur ini. Tapi kepalaku masih pusing. Bau kamarnya juga harum hehe. Aku jadi ingin terus berada disini.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Ini sepertinya bukan kamarku.

Hinata Pov End

Hinata membuka matanya dan duduk diatas ranjang. Dia membulatkan matanya saat dia tau, sekarang dia bukan dikamarnya. Langit langit kamar ini beda dengan apartemen milik Hinata. Dikamar ini tercium harum sekali wangi khas jeruk. Tapi ini dimana?

"Dimana aku?" gumam Hinata dengan melihat ruangan itu.

"Kau sudah bangun" suara bariton itu yang juga berada dikamar bersama Hinata.

Hinata terkejut dan menganga melihat ada atasannya yang berada diruangan yang sama dengannya. Naruto tampak sedang membaca koran dengan secangkir kopi.

"Kyaaaa" teriak Hinata setelah tahu ada Naruto disitu dan menutup tubuh atasnya dengan selimut.

Naruto hanya memasang wajah datarnya melihat Hinata yang teriak melihat dia.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Naruto mendecih kesal mendengar teriakkan Hinata yang menusuk gendang telinganya.

"Na-Namikaze-sama kenapa anda disini? Dan ini ada dimana lagi?" ujar Hinata masih takut melihat ada Naruto didekatnya.

"Ini di apartemenku. Kau tidak ingat. Semalam kau mabuk" jawab Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Aku..mabuk.."

Flasback On

Naruto menceritakan dari awal dia datang dan bergabung bersama mereka untuk acara ulang tahun itu. Sampai pada cerita aksi gila yang dilakukan Hinata kepadanya.

Saat Hinata mencium Naruto tepat dibibirnya, semua karyawan lebih menganga lebar. Bahkan ada yang sedang memegang gelas, gelas itupun jatuh. Ino pun juga terkejut dengan kelakuan Hinata dan tak kalah menganga lebar.

Naruto yang dicium hanya bisa diam terpaku dengan aksi Hinata yang tiba tiba begitu menyerangnya.

Perlahan Hinata melepaskan ciumannya dari Naruto kemudian tertidur kembali di pelukan Naruto. Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa apa setelah kejadian tadi. Naruto termangu masih dengan bekas ciuman dari bibir Hinata.

"E-eh hahaha..Namikaze-sama. Ma-maafkan Hinata ya. Di-dia telah lancang. Oh yaampun Hinata" ucap Ino meminta maaf dengan atasannya dan bergumam dengan Hinata.

Semburat merah muncul dipipi Naruto setelah aksi Hinata yang menciumnya sekilas tadi. Semua karyawan masih termangu dengan kejadian konyol tadi didepan mereka.

"O-oh i-iya tidak apa apa. Mu-mungkin dia mabuk berat. Jadi dia tidak mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya hehe" Naruto kikuk dengan jawabannya. Sedangkan didalam hatinya Naruto merasa ada hal aneh saat Hinata menciumnya secara kasat.

'Apa apaan ini. Kenapa jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Gadis ini apa selalu begini kalau sedang mabuk. Astaga membuatku terkejut saja' batin Naruto.

Ino perlahan menarik Hinata dari pelukan Naruto. Dan Hinata pun sekarang ditidurkan kembali di atas meja. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan acara yang tertunda tadi akibat ulah Hinata.

Sampai pada akhir acaranya. Semua karyawan pamit pulang dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Hinata masih setia tidur. Semua karyawan sudah pulang. Meninggalkan Ino, Hinata dan Naruto.

"Namikaze-sama, hmm ano..itu..bisakah anda mengantar Hinata pulang. Saya saat ini harus segera pulang. Maaf merepotkanmu" ucap Ino.

Naruto pun melihat sekilas Hinata dan menjawab tuturan Ino.

"Hmm, yasudah aku akan mengantarnya" jawab Naruto datar.

"Haa..baiklah. Terima kasih Namikaze-sama. Saya permisi pulang dulu" Ino berojigi lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata dengan Naruto.

Naruto melihat Hinata yang saat ini masih tertidur pulas. Dengan segera Naruto mengangkat Hinata dengan dipapah sampai ke mobilnya. Satu hal yang Naruto lupa menanyakannya dengan Ino. Rumah Hinata ada dimana?.

Belum sempat Naruto bertanya, Ino sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Jadi karena tidak tau ya terpaksa Hinata dibawa keapartemen Naruto. Dan jadi lah sekarang Hinata berada di apartemen milik Naruto.

Flasback Off

"Ja-jadi i-ini di apartemen milik a-anda Namikaze-sama" ujar Hinata gugup sambil melihat seisi kamar.

"Iya. Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak berbuat macam macam denganmu" ucap Naruto yang masih fokus dengan koran pagi dan kopinya.

Hinata menatap terus Naruto dengan muka yang sulit diartikan namun juga malu. Apa jangan jangan ada hal yang aneh semalam pada saat Hinata mabuk. Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat Hinata bergidik. Hinata hendak menanyakan hal itu ke Naruto. Cuman diurungkannya. Hinata sudah merasa terbebani dia yang sedang berada di apartemen milik bossnya

Lalu dia bangkit dari ranjang besar itu dan bersiap berpamitan dengan Naruto.

"A-ano Na-Namikaze-sama. Saya pemisi pulang dulu. Maaf telah merepotkan anda. Terima kasih" ucap Hinata dan berojigi didepan Naruto.

"Kau sudah mau pulang. Tidak mau sarapan dulu?" tawar Naruto yang begitu ramah.

"Ti-tidak usah Namikaze-sama. Terima kasih" ucap Hinata yang malu didepan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo aku antar kau pulang" ajakan Naruto kembali membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

"Ja-jangan Namikaze-sama. Tidak perlu repot repot saya bisa pulang sendiri"

"Begitu ya. Yasudah" ucap Naruto datar.

Naruto pun mengantar Hinata sampai kedepan pintu apartemennya. Saat Hinata membuka pintu apartemen itu, nampak seorang pemuda berambut raven bermata onix sedang berada didepan pintu apartemen Naruto. Dia sahabatnya Naruto yaitu Uciha Sasuke. Sasuke hendak mengetuk apartemen Naruto. Tapi sebelum mengetuk pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampakkan Hinata.

Hinata terpekik dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Sasuke sebenarnya juga terpekik namun karena gaya nya yang terkesan cool dia tidak mau menampakkannya. Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan datar. Hinata hanya terpekik sebentar dan langsung pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu dengan segera.

"Teme, kau datang?" Sapa Naruto ke sahabatnya.

Sasuke adalah sahabat Naruto sejak kecil. Mereka berdua sering bermain bersama saat kecil. Sampai sudah dewasa begini, perusahaan keluarga milik mereka pun bekerja sama.

"Iya Dobe, aku mau mengantarkan undangan ini. Minggu depan pertunanganku dengan Sakura" ucap Sasuke kemudian memberikan undangan kepada Naruto dan Naruto pun menerimanya.

"Siapa gadis itu Dobe?"

"Oh dia itu..karyawan kantorku" ucap Naruto enteng.

"Jadi kau tidur dengannya. Tak kusangka sekarang kau tertarik dengan seorang perempuan ketimbang pekerjaanmu" ujar Sasuke.

"Enak saja kau bilang begitu. Aku tidak tidur dengannya. Hanya saja..."

Naruto pun menjelaskan semua cerita dari awal bagaimana Hinata bisa berada dirumahnya.

Hinata sekarang sudah sampai diapartemennya. Dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan bergegas ke ranjangnya. Untung saja hari ini hari libur jadi Hinata bisa bermalas malasan sekarang.

Hinata menatap langit langit kamarnya yang berwarna ungu lembut itu. Memikirkan tentang kejadian apa yang semalam dia lakukan saat mabuk dan berada di apartemem milik boss nya.

Hinata Pov

Aagkh apa yang aku lakukan semalam sih. Kenapa sama sekali aku tidak ingat. Apa jangan jangan aku dan Naruto-sama..kyaaaa..pasti tidak tidak.

Pakaianku masih lengkap kok pasti tidak mungkin. Lalu apa yang aku lakukan dengan dia semalam. Aku harus menanyakan hal ini besok ke Ino.

Hinata Pov End

Hinata kembali tertidur diranjang miliknya. Badannya seakan sakit semua dan kepalanya juga pusing. Gejala mabuknya masih terasa hingga sekarang.

Namikaze Group

Hari baru setelah hari bermalas malasan itu pun sudah berakhir. Ini hari Hinata kembali bekerja. Hinata memasuki gedung perkantoran tempat dia bekerja itu.

Hinata memasuki lift dan naik kelevel 25 untuk memasuki area di bekerjanya. Saat Hinata berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, semua mata karyawan melihat kearahnya terus. Setiap pandang mata tak henti hentinya melihat Hinata. Sebagian ada yang nampak terkikik dan ada juga yang nampak sinis melihat Hinata.

Hinata merasa bingung, ada apa dengan mereka melihat Hinata begitu. Apa ada sesuatu diwajahnya. Pikir Hinata begitu. Hinata sangat penasaran ada apa dengan mereka begitu melihat Hinata. Dan kebetulan sekali Ino temannya sudah berada dimeja kerja sampingnya. Hinata bergegas menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Hey Ino-san" tegur Hinata menepuk bahu Ino yang sedang meneliti berkas.

"Eh Hinata. Ohayou" sapa Ino girang melihat Hinata.

"Ada apa dengan semua orang melihatku begitu. Apa ada yang salah diwajahku?" ucap Hinata sedikit berbisik dengan Ino tanpa membalas sapaan selamat pagi dari Ino.

"Hahaha..itu semua gara gara semalam kau mabuk Hinata" jawab Ino.

"Eh apa..memangnya apa yang aku lakukan kemarin saat mabuk?" tanya Hinata yang mulai takut apa yang dia perbuat. Jangan bilang kalau yang dia lakukam seperti yang dia lakukan pada kakaknya Neji. Kalau pun iya, siapa korban dari kegilaan Hinata itu.

"Semua karyawan terkejut saat kau melakukan aksi gila itu. Hahaha" Ino terkekeh hendak menceritakan kejadian konyol itu.

"Iya Ino-san, tapi apa.." Hinata mulai memaksa Ino untuk menceritakannya.

"Hahhaha, baiklah baiklah. Kau duduklah dulu" ucap Ino masih terkikik dan menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk agar bisa tenang mendengarkan.

"Kemarin, kau mencium Namikaze-sama"

Hinata langsung membulatkan matanya dan menganga selebar lebarnya. Tidak mungkin. Itu semua pasti bohong. Pikir Hinata begitu.

"APAAAA" Hinata tersentak mendengar penjelasan Ino dan berdiri seketika. Semua karyawan diruangan itu memandang kembali Hinata yang berteriak begitu.

"Hey, jangan berteriak begitu. Tenanglah" Ino menenagkan Hinata yanng terkejut begitu dengan menarik Hinata agar duduk kembali.

"Ka-kau s-serius I-Ino-san?" tanya Hinata menyakinkan.

"Iya Hinata. Memangnya kau tidak ingat" ujar Ini yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Hunata menandakan bahwa dia tidak ingat sama sekali tentang kejadian kemarin.

"Oh astaga Hinata. Kau itu benar benar sudah gila saat mabuk begitu, aku saja terkejut melihatnya" Ino ternyata tak habis likir dengan teman kerjanya yang begitu.

"Ja-jadi aku harus ba-bagaimana I-Ini Ino-san?"

"Haha tenang saja Hinata, boss tidak mempermasalahkan itu" Ino menenangkan Hinata yang sedang gusar memikirkan tingkahnya.

Namun hati Hinata masih terasa khawatir. Bagaimana jika kejadian kemarin membuat Hinata kehilangan pekerjaannya karena telah lancang dengan atasannya. Hinata sangat tidak menginginkan itu. Ini juga salah satu cita citanya agar bisa bekerja diperusahaan terkenal yang ada di Tokyo.

Hinata terus meratapi nasibnya dengan penjelsan dari Ino. Dan Ini sebagai temannya hanya bisa menenangkan Hinata dengan sedikt candaan agar membuat Hinata jangan terlalu memikirkannya.

Tak lama boss mereka yaitu Naruto pun sampai di kantor. Semua karyawan termasuk Hinata berdiri dan menunduk hormat dengan kedatangan Naruto. Hinata menunduk sangat malu. Dia tidak berani menatap wajah boss nya saat ini. Setelah dia tau apa yang dia lakukam dengan boss nya kemarin.

Hinata terus menunduk walaupun semua karyawam sudah tidak berojigi dengan Naruto. Sampai pada sepasang sepatu mahal berwarna Hitam berdiri didepan Hinata yang sedang berdiri. Hinata memandang sepatu itu. Perlahan dia mendongakan kepalanya melihat si empu sepatu.

Hinata terpekik melihat Naruto yang sudah berada didepannya. Hinata memandang sepasang mata biru lautan milik Naruto begitu juga dengan Naruto yang memandang sepasang mata bulan lavender.

"Kamu masuk keruangan saya segera" ucapan kalimat datar yang tanpa ekspresi itu membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya. Semua karyawan menatap terus dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Sesekali karyawan ada yang membisikkan bahwa mungkin saja Hinata dipecat. Atau lain hal sebagainya.

Sekarang apa lagi ini. Apa ini akhir dari Hinata tidak bekerja lagi dperusahaan ini. Hinata juga tidak tau. Pikir nya begitu.Naruto pun memasuki ruanganya yang tidaj jauh juga dari ruangan para karyawannya. Dan tak lama setelah Naruto memasuki ruangannya Hinata pun masuk juga dengan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Masuk" suara bariton Naruto.

Hinata memasuki ruangan itu dengan takut takut. Apa mungkim dewi fortuna sedang tidak bersamanya lagi kali ini. Apa ini akan jadi akhir Hinata bekerja disini. Padahal Hinata baru memulainya.

Hinata mendekat kearah Naruto. Hinata seperti bersiap mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Naruto berbicara.

"Namikaze-sama. Saya mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya yang kemarin. Tapi sungguh itu semua diluar kesadaran saya. Tapi saya mohon maaf. Jangan pecat saya Namikaze-sama. Saya mohon" ucap Hinata tanpa ada jeda dengan memohon.

Naruto bingung dengan penuturan dari Hinata yang tiba tiba begitu. Padahal maksud Naruto memanggil keruangannya bukan untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Hinata.

"Saya memanggilmu bukan untuk memecatmu"

Hinata tertegun mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"La-lalu. Ada apa anda memanggil saya Namikaze-sama?" Hinata nampak gugup dan bingung.

"Berhubungan kamu sudah mengingat kejadian tentang keamrin. Saya tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi saya memanggil kamu kemari untuk..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya.

Hinata penasaran dengan kalimat yang digantung Naruto.

"Saya ingin kamu menjadi sekretaris pribadiku"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 MBML

"Sa-saya pak..tapi saya kan?" Hinata terkejut bukan main saat Naruto mengangkat dia menjadi sekretarisnya. Bukan seperti sekretaris pada umumnya, melainkan sekretaris pribadinya. Yang dalam artian Hinata selalu berada dimana pun Naruto berada. Tapi tidak untuk ditempat pribadi ya. Ingat digaris bawahi tidak untuk ditempat pribadi.

"Iya. Kenapa? Kamu tidak mau?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu Namikaze-sama. Saya kan.." ucapan Hinata langsung dipotong Naruto.

"Saya tau. Kamu masih baru disini. Tapi saya sudah bisa menilai kinerja kerja kamu. Dan sudah saya buktikan lewat berkas berkas kemarin yang kamu kerjakan. Jadi apa masih ragu untuk menerima tawaran ini ?" ucap Naruto menjelaskan ke Hinata. Hinata hanya termangu mendengar itu.

"I-iya Namikaze-sama. Baiklah saya menerimanya" ucap Hinata akhirnya mau. Dalam hati Hinata girang bukan main. Walaupun sempat terkaget tapi Hinata senang. Akhirnya.

"Baguslah. Mulai besok kau akan menjadi sekretarisku. Kalau begitu, kamu minta semua jadwal saya dan apa saja yang diperlukan dengan assisten saya Shikamaru" perintah Naruto.

"Baik Namikaze-sama" Hinata pun berojigi lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan penuh senang.

Saat Hinata sudah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum melihat kepergiannya. Ntah apa sebabnya sampai diapun tak sadar.

Naruto pun tersentak. Ada apa dia senyum senyum senyum begitu.

"Hmm ada apa denganku. Kenapa aku jadi tersenyum begitu melihatnya. Aah sudahlah. Aku harus kembali bekerja" gumam Naruto kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya meneliti satu satu dokumen yang harus ditanda tanganinya.

Perasaan Hinata saat ini sangat senang. Sampai sampai semua karyawan yang melihat Hinata baru keluar dari ruangan boss merasa bingung. Ada apa dengan dia, sebagian karyawan berbisik bisik begitu. Hinata tidak memperdulikan bisik bisikan orang orang itu.

Ino yang juga melihat Hinata begitu senang juga menatap Hinata bingung. Apa dia dipecat trus dia merasa senang ? Pikir Ino begitu. Hinata berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dengan muka yang tadi nya gugup sekarang berubah menjadi senang.

"Kau kenapa Hinata. Tadi kau kelihatan kusut, sekarang sudah keluar dari ruangan boss malah senang begini ?" tanya Ino yang heran.

"Hehe, aku baru saja diangkat jadi sekretaris nya Namikaze-sama" nyengir Hinata mengatakan itu pada Ino.

Ino menganga mendengar penuturan Hinata. Ino tak percaya, Hinata seorang karyawan baru bisa diangkat menjadi sekretaris. Sedangkan Ino yang sudah lama saja tidak ada pengangkatan jabatan untuk dia. Namun Ino tidak merasa iri dengan Hinata.

"Apaa..kau serius Hinata?" tanya Ino sedikit berteriak dan dibalas dengan anggukan senang oleh Hinata.

"Waah selamat ya Hinata. Aku turut senang kau diangkat menjadi sekretarisnya boss" Ino pun tak kalah girang dari Hinata.

Disaat mereka sedang asik mencurahkan kesenangan mereka. Shikamaru sang assisten Naruto pun memanggil Hinata yang sekarang menjadi sekretaris pribadi Naruto.

"Hinata-san. Bisa ikut aku keruanganku" ucap Shikamaru datar.

Hinata langsung berdiri dan mengikuti Shikamaru dari belakang menuju ruangannya.

Ruangan kerja Shikamaru

Hinata sudah berada diruangan Shikamaru dan dia menunggu Shikamaru mengambil beberapa kertas untuk pelengkap dia sebagai sekretaris pribadi Naruto.

Hinata hendak menanyakan kepada Shikamaru tentang kenapa Naruto memilih dia sebagai sekretarisnya. Mungkin saja asistennya ini tau alasannya. Dengan berani Hinata pun mulai bertanya.

"A-ano. Shikamaru-san. Ehmm itu. Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Iya silahkan. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" jawab Shikamaru yang tidak menoleh masih sibuk mencari berkas untuk keperluan Hinata.

"Hmm..itu. kalau aku boleh tau. Namikaze-sama, kenapa dia memilihku menjadi sekretarisnya. Padahal aku juga baru saja kerja disini" tanya Hinata mencari tau sebab dia diangkat menjadi sekretaria.

"Itu karena kinerja kerja kamu bagus. Dia sudah mengatakannya bukan?" jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"O-oh begitu ya"

"Ini semua jadwal Naruto. Dan ini semua yang harus kau kerjakan" Shikamaru menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas berisi jadwal kebiasaan Naruto saat dikantor.

"Dan oh iya, kau harus berada disampingnya. Sebagian jadwal yang lain seperti meeting atau lain halnya. Aku akan mengabarinya ke kamu lalu kamu memberitahukan ke Naruto. Jadi selamat bekerja sebagai sekretarisnya" ucap Shikamaru sedikit tersenyum. Menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya.

Hinata bingung menatap senyuman Shikamaru itu. Ada apa dibalik senyumannya itu. Dan Hinata pun tidak memperdulikannya lagi.

Hari sudah sore. Waktu nya untuk para karyawan pulang kerumah mereka masing masing. Tak ketinggalan juga Hinata. Hinata sedang bersiap siap untuk membereskan meja kerjanya.

"Hinata aku pulang duluan ya. Sai sudah menjemputku..ja ne" Ino pamit pulang deluan dengan Hinata yang masih membereskan meja kerjanya dan dibalas dengan anggukan senyuman Hinata.

Kini tinggal Hinata sendiri yang berada diruang kerja itu. Sampai pada akhirnya Naruto yang juga sudah bersiap pulang pun keluar dari ruangannya.

"Kamu belum pulang Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Hinata masih membenahi meja nya. Hinata pun terkaget saat mendengar suara bossnya itu.

"E-eh..belum Namikaze-sama. Saya masih memberesi meja kerja saya" ucap Hinata.

"Oh begitu" ucap Naruto datar masih memandang Hinata yang sedang sibuk membenahi itu.

Hinata menjadi kikuk begitu dilihat oleh bossnya. Sedikit gugup menyelimuti hatinya. Ntah kenapa jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang saat atasannya itu berada didekatnya.

"Hmm..rumahmu dimana Hinata?" pertanyaan itu langsung membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Saya pak. Sa-saya tinggal di apartemen didekat pinggir kota" ucap Hinata gugup.

"Oh begitu. Yasudah ayo aku antar kau pulang. Aku juga lewat didekat situ" Naruto begitu ramah dengan Hinata. Dan itu membuat Hinata tersipu malu. Semburat merah pun muncul secara tiba tiba di wajah putih Hinata.

"Aah haha, tidak usah Namikaze-sama. Sa-saya bisa sendiri. Anda tidak perlu repot repot"

"Kau adalah sekretaris pribadiku. Jadi kau jangan menolaknya" ucapan telak Naruto yang membuat Hinata kehabisan kata kata.

"Ba- baiklah Namikaze-sama" Hinata memelas menjawab itu.

Tersungging senyuman kecil dari mulut Naruto. Ntah kenapa hati Naruto begitu senang, bahwa Hinata menerima Naruto mengantarnya pulang. Apa mungkin Naruto sudah ada rasa tanpa dia sadari.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepatlah" Naruto beranjak duluan dengan kaki panjangnya. Hinata bergegas mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Masuklah" ajak Naruto menyuruh Hinata masuk yang masih berada diluar mobil, Hinata merasa ragu mau memasuki mobil itu. Dia juga merasa tidak enak merepotkan atasannya dengan mengantarnya pulang. Tapi ini bukan dia juga yang minta. Jadi ya terpaksa.

Hinata perlahan membuka pintu mobil Naruto itu. Naruto yang sudah deluan didalam mobil terus melirik ke Hinata yang menaiki mobilnya. Hinata duduk didepan disebelah Naruto.

Seelah Hinata duduk dan memasang sabuk pengaman, mobil Naruto pun melaju melesat meninggalkan gedung perkantoran Namikaze Group itu.

Disepanjang perjalan hanya ada keheningan tidak ada yang berkata kata sama sekali. Naruto yang fokus menyetir sedangkan Hinata berpikir dengan pikirannya. Karena kecanggungan ini sangat mengganggu dihati Naruto. Naruto pun berinisiatif untuk berkata dengan Hinata.

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa di apartemen?" Naruto bertanya tanpa melihat kearah Hinata melainkan fokus menyetir.

Hinata menjadi canggung saat Naruto mulai mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Saya tinggal sendiri Namikaze-sama" jawab Hinata.

"Bisakah kalau diluar jangan panggil aku Namikaze-sama. Panggil saja Naruto. Kau hanya boleh memanggilku begitu saat sedang bekerja denganku. Ini sudah bukan waktunya bekerja, jadi panggil aku dengan Naruto. Kau mengerti ?" Naruto menjelaskan agar Hinata tidak memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Baiklah Nami eh maksudku Naruto-sama" ucap Hinata.

"Ceeh kau ini. Jangan pake sama. Naruto saja" Naruto kesal saat Hinata terus memanggilnya dengan ada suffix sama nya.

"I-iya Naruto-kun eh maksudku Naruto-san" ucap Hinata yang tanpa sengaja mengatakan nama Naruto dengan suffix kun namun tersadar dan meralat suffixnya.

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat Hinata memanggilnya dengan sebutan ada kun nya. Namun kembali fokus lagi. Jantung Naruto berdegup sangat kencang saat Hinata memanggilnya begitu. Apa lagi sekarang ini dia sangat dekat Hinata. Perasaan apa ini sebenarnya.

Kini mobil sport itu pun telah sampai di sebuah apartemen milik Hinata. Hinata keluar duluan dari mobil kemudian diikuti oleh Naruto.

Naruto melihat gedung apartemen milik Hinata itu. Cukup sederhana itulah yang cocok untuk menilai apartemen milik Hinata.

"Terima kasih Naruto-san" Hinata berojigi didepan Naruto. Naruto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi masuk dulu Naruto-san" pamit Hinata.

"Iya. Besok mintalah jadwal yang lainnya dengan Shikamaru. Dia akan memberitahumu jadwal untuk besok" ujar Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan langsung masuk ke gedung apartemen itu.

Naruto masih terpaku didepan gedung apartemen itu. Ntah kenapa dia merasa sangat senang bisa dekat dengan Hinata. Apa ini yang dinamakan merasa nyaman dengan seorang gadis? Naruto berpikiran seperti itu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dengan pikiranya itu. Diapun kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melesat kembali kejalanan untuk pulang kerumahnya.

Tanpa disadari diatas gedus tepat disebuah jendela yang menghadap keluar seorang gadis bersuari indigo itu memperhatikan bossnya yang masih terpaku melihat ke arah gedung apartemen miliknya.

Gadis itu juga tersenyum melihat boss nya itu. Namun tersadar. Tidak seharusnya dia begitu dengan atasannya. Hinata hanya seorang bawahan tidak mungkin seorang bawahan nekat mempunyai perasaan dengan atasannya sendiri.

Hinata membuang jauh jauh pikiran itu. Yang terpenting sekarang Hinata harus bekerja keras dengan hasil yang dia dapat sekarang. Dan sekarang yang harus dia beritahu tentang kabar gembira ini adalah orang tuannya.

Hari baru pun telah tiba. Dimana Hinata yangsekarang sudah diangkat menjadi sekretaris itu, saat ini sedang sibuk dengan secarik kertas berisi jadwal bossmya yang sudah dibertahukan oleh Shikamaru.

Naruto pun memasuki gedung perkantora. Hinata yang sudah datang duluan dan menunggu kehadirannya langsung mendekat kearah Naruto yang baru sampai itu.

"Selamat pagi Namikaze-sama" sapa Hinata.

"Hmm iya Selamat pagi" ucap datar Naruto.

"Ini Namikaze-sama jadwal anda untuk hari ini" Hinata menyerahkan secarik kertas berisi jadwalnya itu ke Naruto. Naruto hanya memandang kertas itu tanpa berniat untuk mengambilnya.

"Bacakan saja padaku. Aku malas membacanya" ucap datar Naruto kemudian berjalan. Hinata hanya termangu lalu sadar bahwa Naruto sudah menjauh langsung mengejar Naruto.

"Hari ini, anda ada rapat jam 10 dengan Sabaku Corp, lalu setelah makan siang anda harus bertemu dengan client dari luar negeri. Dan jam 4 sore anda ada pertemuan dengan kepala perusahaan dari luar negeri dan bla bla bla bla...jadwal Naruto lainnya dijelaskan Hinata" Hinata berkata seperti itu sambil berjalan dibelakang Naruto yang hanya mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto berhenti dan berkata dengan Hinata dengan suara datar.

"Su-sudah Namikaze-sama"

"Kalau begitu. Siapkan semuanya" ucap Naruto kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Hinata dan masuk keruangannya.

Hinata terkejut dengan sifat bossnya itu. Kemarin dia sangat ramah dengan Hinata. Sekarang malah bersifat dingin seperti itu. Ada apa dengan dia. Apa sifat Naruto berubah saat cuaca berubah juga. Hinata tak habis pikir.

Hinata kemudian ikut berlalu dan mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk memulai rapat jam 10 dengan Sabaku Corp.

Saat ini rapat akan segera dimulai dengan sebuah perusahaan yang berasal dari daerah suna. Perusahaan ini juga tak kalah terkenalnya dengan perusahaan Naruto punya. Perusahaan mereka sedang melakukan kerja sama dalam membangun suatu proyek.

Para petinggi dari sabaku Corp dan juga CEO pemilik Sabaku Corp itu sudah menunggu untuk kehadiran sosok pemilik perusahaan yang sekarang mereka jejali. Dan pemilik perusahaan Sabaku Corp itu adalah Sabaku Gaara.

Naruto pun masuk keruangan rapat itu dengan diikuti Hinata yang sebagai sekretarisnya itu dibelakang. Semua petinggi dari perusahaan luar itu langsung berdiri dengan kehadiran Naruto. Namun tidak dengan pemilik perusahaan Sabaku itu. Matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan rambut indigonya yang tergerai indah yang berada dibelakang Naruto itu.

Mata nya tidak bisa berkedip memandang Hinata. Dia bertanya tanya siapa gadis itu.

'Dia cantik. Siapa gadis itu?' Batin Gaara.

Naruto pun menyadari arah pandangan Gaara itu menuju ke arah sekretarisnya. Mata Naruto menyipit melihat Gaara seperti seakan hendak menerkam Hinata begitu. Perasaan seperti tak suka menyelimuti pikiran Naruto saat Gaara memandang Hinata seperti itu.

Hinata yang dilihat terus dengan Gaara tidak mengetahui bahwasannya dia terus saja dilirik. Dia hanya berfokus pada bossnya saja. Karena arah pandangan Gaara terus menuju ke Hinata, dengan rasa tidak suka Naruto bertanya langsung ke Gaara.

"Ada apa Sabaku-sama. Apa ada yang membuat anda merasa tidak nyaman?" ucapan Naruto yang membuyarkan arah pandangannya dengan Hinata dan beralih menatap Naruto.

"O-oh ti-tidak Namikaze-sama. Hanya saja saya ingin bertanya. Siapa gadis yang dibelakang anda?" tanya Gaara tanpa ragu.

"Oh. Perkenalkan. Ini sekretaris pribadi saya. Hyuuga Hinata" ucap Naruto datar. Dan Hinata hanya berojigi didepan Gaara.

Ntah kenapa perasaan Gaara saat melihat Hinata itu sangat terkesan. Mungkin Gaara menyukai Hinata saat ini. Gaara tersenyum melihat Hinata. Naruto yang melihat Gaara tersenyum melihat Hinata merasa risih. Dan dengan segera untuk menghentikan tindakan Gaara itu. Naruto memulai acara rapatnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Semuanya mari kita mulai rapat ini"ucap Naruto dan duduk ditengah tengah meja rapat itu sedangkan Hinata duduk disudut mendengarkan dan memperhatikan isi dari rapat tersebut.

Saat acara rapat itu dimulai, Gaara yang sedari tadi melihat Hinata masih terus menatap Hinata tanpa perduli dengan isi dari rapat tersebut.

'Aku akan mendapatkanmu. Tunggu saja' dalam hati Gaara dengan seringai senyumnya.

Sepertinya ada rencana jahat didalam hati Gaara melihat Hinata.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 MBML

Rapat dengan Sabaku Corp itu pun telah usai. Para petinggi dari perusahaan saling bersalaman dengan Naruto selaku pemilik perusahaan yang mereka jejali untuk menandakan bahwa kerja sama antar kedua perusahaan ini disetujui.

Lain hal nya dengan Gaara. Saat para petinggi dari perusahaannya telah pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat itu. Gaara masih terlihat berdiam diri didalam ruang rapat itu. Sehingga sekarang menyisakan Naruto, Hinata dan Gaara diruangan itu.

"Namikaze-sama bisa kita berbicara sebentar ?" ucap Gaara.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat Gaara mengajaknya untuk berbicara. Seperti ada yang tidak enak menurut Naruto dengan Gaara saat ini.

"Baiklah, Sabaku-sama. Ayo ikut keruangan saya" ajak Naruto.

Gaara pun mengikuti Naruto dari belakang dan juga Hinata yang ada dibelakang Gaara. Gaara masih menatap Hinata dengan pandangan nakal seperti ingin menggoda Hinata. Hinata pun merasa bahwa dia dilirik dengan pandangan yang tidak mengenakkan langsung menunduk saja tidak mau melihat wajah Gaara.

Naruto pun juga sadar bahwa pandangan nya Gaara saat melihat Hinata itu terkesan ingin menggoda dan Hinata merasa risih, langsung menyuruh Hinata agar tidak usah ikut dengan mereka. Perasaan Naruto tidak suka jika Gaara melihat Hinata begitu.

"Hinata"

"Iya Namikaze-sama" jawab Hinata berjalan disamping Naruto.

"Siapkan semua jadwal yang lain" ucap Naruto ke Hinata dan memberi tanda dengan gelengan kecil kepala kesamping untuk segera pergi dari sini agar tidak digoda oleh Gaara. Hinata pun mengerti dan berojigi dengan mereka berdua lalu pergi.

"Baik Namikaze-sama. Saya permisi dulu" ucap Hinata lalu bergegas meninggalkan mereka.

Wajah Gaara jadi terlihat kesal saat Hinata diperintahkan Naruto untuk pergi.

Hinata Pov

Astagaa apa apan Sabaku-sama tadi. Iih aku merinding saat dia melihatku begitu.

Huuuft untung saja Naruto-san sudah menyelamatkanku dari pandangan orang aneh itu. Kalau tidak, ntah apa nanti yang terjadi padaku.

Sudahlah aku harus menyiapkan perlengkapan Naruto-san untuk keperluannya yang lain.

Hinata Pov End

Ruangan Naruto

Naruto dan Gaara saat ini sudah berada diruangan Naruto. Naruto tampak sedikit kesal dengan Gaara akan kejadian tadi yang dia melihat Hinata seperti menggoda.

"Jadi Sabaku-sama, anda ingin mengatakan apa tadi dengan saya?" tanya Naruto to the point.

"Begini Namikaze-sama. Saya punya penawaran untuk anda" Naruto menaikan satu alisnya saat mendengar penuturan dari Gaara.

"Penawaran? Penawaran apa ini maksud anda?" ucap Naruto yang tidak mengerti maksud dari penawaran yang akan diberikan Gaara.

"Saya akan memberikan 50% saham saya ke anda. Tapi.." Gaara menggantung kalimatnya. Dan Naruto pun mulai penasaran.

"Tapi, saya sebagai gantinya saya ingin sekretaris anda itu yang bernama Hinata, agar menjadi sekretaris saya" ucap Gaara dengan gampangnya.

Naruto langsung membulatkan matanya saat Gaara meminta Hinata menjadi sekretarisnya. Naruto mulai naik darah mendengar perkataan Gaara yang blak blakkan. Namun dia berusaha tetap tenang, agar tidak merusak nama baiknya juga.

Sudah dari awal Naruto berperasaan tidak enak dengan Gaara yang mengajaknya berbicara. Seenaknya saja dia meminta Hinata. Apa Hinata barang, pikir Naruto. Perasaan tidak suka menyelimuti relung hati Naruto. Dengan masih tetap tenang walaupun hati panas Naruto pun angkat bicara.

"Apa tujuan anda ingin menggantikan sekretaris saya, dan menggantikannya dengan saham anda hingga 50%. Itu jumlah yang sangat banyak kalau dihitung hitung saham sebesar itu anda tukar dengan seorang gadis" ujar Naruto tetap tenang.

"Saya hanya tertarik saja padanya. Lagipula saham segitu tidak seberapa dengan saya" jawaban konyol yang terlontar dari mulut Gaara.

"Cehh dasar bodoh" gumam Naruto yang tak didengar oleh Gaara.

"Maafkan saya Sabaku-sama. Sepertinya penawaran anda saya tolak. Saya tidak bisa melakukan hal itu" jelas Naruto dengan tatapan dinginnya melihat Gaara.

"Kenapa anda tidak mau. Kalau begitu, saya akan menggantikan sekretaris anda dengan wanita yang lebih cantik dari Hinata sekretaris anda itu" ucap Gaara yang begitu mudahnya ingin menggantikan Hinata dengan wanita lain.

Naruto langsung lebih memanas lagi saat Gaara mengatakan hal itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto yang geram berdiri dari kursinya dan menarik kerah kemeja Gaara.

"Kau pikir kau siapa hahh. Seenaknya kau mau menggantikan sekretaris ku itu dengan saham mu hahh. Dia tidak akan kuberikan padamu bahkan memggantikannya dengan semua hartamu" ucap Naruto yang murkah dengan ucapan Gaara dengan menatapnya sengit.

"Hehh, kau kira aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya. Kalau kau tidak mau memberikannya. Aku akan membatalkan perjanjian kerja sama kita" jawab Gaara dengan nada meremehkan juga mengancam dan memegang tarikan tangan Naruto yang mencekram kerahnya.

"Persetan dengan kerja sama ini. Kau tidak perlu membatalkan perjanjian ini. Aku yang akan membatalkannya" Naruto melepaskan cengkaraman itu dengan menghentakkannya.

"Cehh, baiklah. Kita liat saja nanti" ucap Gaara dan merapikan pakaiannya akibat ulah Naruto.

Gaara pun keluar dari ruangan kerja Naruto. Naruto menatap kepergian Gaara itu dengan perasaan yang murka. Dan setelah Gaara benar benar keluar dari ruangan itu Naruto pun berteriak

"AAAARGGGHHH" teriak Naruto sendiri diruangannya dan menyeraki barang barang yang ada dimejanya dan terburai kelantai semuanya.

Naruto terlihat sangat kesal sekali. Ntah kenapa dia merasa seperti sangat marah saat Gaara berkata seperti itu tentang Hinata. Seenaknya saja Gaara bisa mengatakan bahwa akan menggantikan Hinata dengan saham miliknya. Mungkin Naruto cemburu buta. Apa Naruto mulai punya perasaan dengan Hinata.

Naruto mengangkat gagang telepon yang berada diruangannya untuk menyuruh seseorang memanggil Hinata.

"Panggilkan Hinata"

"Maaf tuan, Hinata-san sedang tidak ada diruangannya" ucap sebrang telepon.

"CARI DIA SEKARAANG!!" teriak Naruto yang sudah habis batas kesabaran.

Naruto menutup gagang telepon itu dengan keras. Dan mnyerakkan kembali sisa sisa benda yang ada dimeja kerjanya.

Hinata saat ini sedang berada diloby melihat isi jadwal pertemuan Naruto. Saat Hinata berbalik tak sengaja dia melihat Gaara yang hendak keluar dari gedung perkantoran Namikaze-group itu.

Gaara berhenti sekilas dan tersenyum menggoda melihat Hinata dari bawah keatas. Hinata pun berojigi kikuk dengan Gaara. Kemudian pun Gaara pergi meninggalkan perkantoran itu.

Hinata kembali lagi mengecek kertas yang ada ditangannya itu. Tak lama datang seseorang menghampiri Hinata dengan berlari menuju kearahnya.

"Hinata-san. Anda dipanggil Namikaze-sama sekarang. Cepat !! Sepertinya dia lagi marah" ucap seseorang itu menghampiri Hinata.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa..yasudah Terima kasih" ucap Hinata lalu bergegas menuju ruanganya Naruto.

Naruto sekarang dalam suasana buruk. Pikirannya gusar. Dia duduk dengan menengadahkan kepalanya dikursi. Setelah itu seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Masuk"

Hinata membuka pintu dan terkejut saat melihat ruangan Naruto yang sudah porak poranda .

"Astaga. Namikaze-sama apa anda baik baik saja?" tanya Hinata berlari menuju Naruto yang terlihat frustasi. Naruto tidak menjawab kalau dia baik baik saja melainkan berkata hal lain dengan Hinata.

"Batalkan semua kontrak kerja sama kita dengan Sabaku Corp" ucap datar Naruto.

"Tapi tuan. Kita kan sudah..."

"AKU BILANG BATALKAN. JANGAN MEMBANTAAH" teriak Naruto membuat Hinata menjadi takut.

"Ba-baik Namikaze-sama" Hinata langsung keluar dari ruangan Naruto yang berserakan itu.

Naruto masih sangat kesal sekali dengan perkataan Gaara td. Ntah apa sebabnya kenapa Naruto bisa sekesal itu yang menyangkut sekretarisnya. Naruto tidak berniat untuk mengatakan ini dengan Hinata.

Kejadian dengan Sabaku corp itu pun telah usai lama. Sampai pada akhirnya pemutusan kontrak kerja sama antara perusahaan Naruto dan Gaara itu telah dibatalkan.

Karir Hinata sebagai sekretaris pribadi Naruto pun sudah berjalan hingga seminggu lamanya. Sejak diangkat menjadi orang kepercayaan Naruto. Naruto dan Hinata semakin dekat saja. Sampai orang orang mengira bahwa mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi kenyaataannya mereka berdua adalah sebatas hubungan atasan dan bawahan.

Dan selama seminggu itu juga perasaan Naruto selalu tenang jika berada didekat Hinata. Entah sejak kapan tapi dia merasa sangat nyaman. Naruto tidak tau apa dan kenapa dia seperti itu jika berada didekat Hinata. Jantungnya selalu berdebar debar saat melihat Hinata yang menatapnya dengan senyuman manis Hinata. Menurut Naruto, Hinata sangat pengertian dengannya. Selalu memberi Naruto perhatian seperti misalnya makan siang atau lain halnya

Seperti saat ini Naruto dan Hinata sedang berada disebuah cafe ditengah kota. Mereka sedang menikmati makan siang. Hal yang selalu mereka lakukan bersama sejak Hinata menjadi sekretaris pribadi Naruto.

"Ceritakan tentangmu Hinata" ujar Naruto melihat Hinata yang selalu gugup kalo berhadapan dengan Naruto. Padahal udh selama seminggu ini mereka dekat.

"Sa-saya pak" tanya Hinata meyakinkan.

"Iya kamu, ceritakan tentang keluargamu, sudah seminggu ini kamu bekerja sebagai sekretarisku tapi kamu tidak pernah menceritakan tentang keluargamu maupun dirimu" jelas Naruto.

"Tapi bagi saya tidak penting untuk menceritakannya ke Namikaze-sama"

"Ck, tapi bagi saya penting untuk mengetahuinya. Kau kan sekretaris pribadiku" Naruto mendecih.

"Hmm iya pak. Saya anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Orang tua saya tinggal di desa yang tak jauh juga dari kota. Kakak saya bekerja di luar. Dan adik paling kecil saya masih bersekolah didesa" ujar Hinata menceritakan tentang keluarganya.

"Lalu kau kenapa juga ikutan bekerja dan tidak menjaga orang tua dan adikmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hehe, itu karena saya tidak mau merepotkan kedua orang tua saya Namikaze-sama. Maka dari itu saya bekerja disini sembari membantu orang tua saya juga" Hinata tersenyum mengatakan hal itu.

Naruto tertegun melihat senyuman yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang melihat senyuman itu dari Hinata.

'Astaga kenapa jantungku berdebar debar begini melihatnya tersenyum kearahku' batin Naruto dan Naruto pun tertegun sambil memegang dada kirinya.

Hinata melihat kelakuan bossnya yang aneh. Yang tiba tiba terdiam dan memegang dada kirinya. Apa jangan jangan boss sakit pikir Hinata. Hinata terlihat khawatit dan langsung menanyakannya.

"Apa anda baik baik saja Namikaze-sama?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

Naruto langsung berhenti tertegun dengan ucapan Hinata barusan.

"O-oh i-iya" ucap Naruto gugup.

"Anda yakin? Coba sini saya periksa denyut nadi anda" ujar Hinata langsung memegang tangan Naruto tanpa izin.

Naruto semakin berdebar debar dan terpaku saat tangan Hinata yang halus memegang tangannya. Naruto pun perlahan menepis pegangan tangan Hinata karena merasa gugup bahwa Hinata memgang tangannya.

"Ap-apa yang kamu lakukan, aku baik baik saja hehe"

"Tapi anda terlihat aneh Namikaze-sama. Apa kita kedokter saja ?" saran Hinata karena dia melihat ada yang aneh dari Naruto.

"Tidak. Tidak usah" ucap Naruto

Hinata sadar bahwa dia tadi reflek memgang tangan atasannya.

"Ma-maafkan saya Namikaze-sama karena sudah lancang memegang tangan anda. Hanya saja saya sangat khawatir dengan anda yang tiba tiba jadi aneh begitu. Maafkan saya Namikaze-sama" Hinata memohon maaf.

"Haha yasudah tidak apa apa" jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum kearah Hinata.

Hinata terasa seakan terhipnotis melihat senyuman dari Naruto itu. Baru kali ini dia melihat senyuman terpancar dari bibir atasannya. Hinata melihat Naruto terus dengan tatapan terpesona. Dan itu disadari oleh Naruto.

"Kau kenapa?" Hinata langsung sadar dari pertanyaan Naruto.

"E-eh tidak apa apa Namikaze-sama" kilah Hinata.

"Jadi, apa kau punya kekasih ?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeruput minuman didepannya.

"Ke-kekasih?" Hinata terkejut karena Naruto menanyakan hal pribadi seperti itu.

"Iya kekasih. Seseorang yang istimewa denganmu" jelas Naruto kembali.

"Eh itu..itu..tidak ada orang yang istimewa dengan saya Namikaze-sama" jawab Hinata.

"Begitu ya" Naruto hanya menjawab itu. Dalam hatinya Naruto sangat gembira saat Hinata mengatakan bahwa dia tidak memiliki seseorang yang istimewa. Mungkin Naruto mulai menyukai Hinata saat ini.

"Yasudah. Ayo kita lanjut lagi. Pertemuan kita dengan client selanjutnya" Naruto mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan diikuti Hinata.

Mereka pun pergi dari cafe itu dan menuju ketempat pertemuan dengan client mereka yang selanjutnya.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 MBML

Pertunangan sahabatnya Sasuke pun akan diadakan malam ini. Naruto saat ini sedang bingung. Naruto mundar mandir diruanganya memikirkan hal bagaimana cara nya mengajak sekretarisnya itu menemani dia ke pertunangan sahabatnya itu.

Disaat Naruto yang sedang mundar mandir itu. Suara ketukan pintu pun menggema diruangnya. Sehingga suara ketukan pintu itu membuatnya tersentak kaget dan langsung berpura pura duduk dikursinya dan fokus ke laptop kerjanya.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Eh ma-masuk"

Pintu itu perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok sekretaris yang menbuatnya bingung sedari tadi.

"Permisi Namikaze-sama" ucap Hinata berdiri diambang pintu ruangannya, lalu masuk dengan menutup perlahan pintu dan mendekat ke meja kerja Naruto.

"Oh iya Hinata. Ada apa ?" jawab Naruto dengan berpura pura masih melihat laptopnya.

"Jadwal untuk bertemu client akan segera dilaksanakan sebentar lagi Namikaze-sama" ucap Hinata dan memberikan secarik kertas berisi kontrak kerja perusahaan dengan perusahaan lain.

"Oh iya" jawab Naruto kemudian mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Aku akan segera bersiap" sambung Naruto lagi setelah melihat isi kertas tersebut.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Namikaze-sama" ucap Hinata kemudian berojigi didepan Naruto dan perlahan membelakangi Naruto untuk segera pergi dari ruangan itu. Tapi kemudian dicegah Naruto kepergian Hinata itu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Hinata"

Langkah Hinata yang hampir diambang pintu pun terhenti dengan panggilan Naruto kepadanya. Dan membalikkan badannya lagi menghadap bossnya.

"Iya Namikaze-sama" jawab Hinata dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan.

"Ehm begini..ehm..kau mau..hmm..itu..menemaniku pergi ke acara pertunangannya i?" ajak Naruto sedikit ragu takut Hinata menolak ajakannya.

Hinata tertegun dan tak bergeming mendengar ajakan Naruto. Hinata seoarang bawahannya diajak Naruto pergi ke acara pesta pertunangan. Tapi bagaimana bisa. Pikir Hinata begitu.

"Kau tidak mau ya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu Namikaze-sama sa-saya..."

"Kau harus ikut. Tidak ada penolakkan" ucapan Naruto yang memotong omongan Hinata. Dan sudah menjadi keputusan telak yang dibuat Naruto.

Memang kalau atasannya ini sudah membuat keputusan tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Jadi mau tidak mau Hinata harus menurutinya.

"Ba-baik Namikaze-sama" ucap Hinata gugup.

"Bersiaplah, nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu jam 8 malam" ujar Naruto.

"I-iya Namikaze-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Hinata pun berojigi lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto diruangan.

Naruto menatap kepergian Hinata dengan menyunggingkan senyumannya. Naruto sangat senang kalau Hinata menerima ajakannya pergi bersamanya.

Flasback On

Satu hari sebelum acara pertunangan Sasuke, Naruto datang kerumah sahabatnya itu. Naruto banyak berbicara tentang hubungannya yang semakin lama semakin dekat dengan sekretarisnya itu

Dan Naruto juga menceritakan tentang kejadiannya dengan Gaara itu. Sasuke pun mengerti tentang perasaan yang dilanda sahabatnya sendiri dari ceritanya.

"Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu Dobe" ujar Sasuke yang telah mendengar semua cerita sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tau Teme?" Naruto bingung. Tau perasaan Naruto apa yang dimaksud sahabatnya ini.

"Iya. Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu dengan sekretarismu itu"

"Maksudmu bagaimana ?" Naruto memasang wajah bingungnya melihat Sasuke.

"Kau menyukainya Dobe" ucapan frontal itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Dan Naruto yang mendengarkan membulatlan matanya tidak percaya. Apa mungkin ?

"Ap-apa. Ha-hahaha. Ti-tidak mungkin Teme. Aku saja tidak tau bagaimana caranya menyukai seorang gadis dan kau tau itu bukan jadi itu tidak mungkin" Naruto tertawa kikuk dan mengkilah pernyataan dari sahabatnya itu. Naruto memang merasa tidak tau cara menyukai seorang gadis.

"Kau ini payah sekali Dobe. Aku bisa tau perasaanmu dengan gadis itu. Terlebih lagi aku sudah bisa mengerti dari semua cerita yang kau katakan padaku. Dan memang kau menyukainya dengan apa yang dia lakukan denganmu yang perhatian dan mengerti tentang pekerjaanmu. Namun karena kebodohanmu kau tidak menyadarinya. Karena yang kau tau semua perempuan itu sama, mereka hanya menginginkan uangmu. Dan kau juga terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu" ucap Sasuke menjelaskan panjanga lebar mengenai argumen yang dia buat untuk menasehati sahabatnya yang tak mengerti tentang menyukai seorang gadis.

Naruto tertegun mendengar semua pernyataan yang disampaikan oleh sahabatnya. Baru kali ini Sasuke berkata panjang lebar. Yang Naruto tau Sahabatnya ini hanya akan berkata seperlunya saja. Tapi ini tidak.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar ucapannyapun mendecih lalu bangkit dari duduk.

"Cehh kau ini Dobe. Aku yakin dia gadis yang baik Dobe. Percayalah padaku. Kau pikirkan kata kata ku tadi" ucap Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam tanpa bergeming.

Naruto memandang kepergian sahabatnya itu yang meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang tamu keluarga sasuke dengan raut muka bingung dan berpikir.

Naruto berpikiran tentang kata kata yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu. Bagaikan terngiang ngiang kata kata Sasuke itu diatas kepalanya. Dan Naruto pun sudah mengerti dan bergumam sendiri di ruanganya itu.

"Kau benar Teme. Aku ini bodoh. Aku selalu berpikiran bahwa perempuan itu semua sama dan aku juga terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku"

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku ke dia. Tapi bagaimana caranya.."

Naruto berpikir bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaanya kepada Hinata. Lalu dia teringan bahwa besok adalah hari pertunangan Sasuke dan sakura.

"Oh iya. Aku akan mengajaknya besok. Lalu disitu aku akan nyatakan perasaanku ke dia"

Tanpa Naruto sadari Sasuke mengintip Naruto yang sedang bergumam sendiri itu dengan menyunggingkan senyumannya menatap Naruto.

"Kau memang bodoh Dobe. Tapi aku tau kalau kau akan melakukannya" gumam Sasuke yang mengintip dibalik dinding pembatas ruang tamu.

Flasback Off

Saat ini Hinata sudah berada diapartemennya. Setelah bertemu dengan client terakhir tadi dengan bossnya, Hinata langsung pulang karena dia harus bersiap siap untuk pergi ke acara yang diajak oleh bossnya.

Setelah masuk ke apartemenya Hinata langsung bergwgas menuju kamarnya dan membuka lemari pakaiannya.

Hinata melihat satu persatu gaun miliknya. Dan mencocokannya didepan tubuhnya dengan gaun yang masih disangkutkan dihenger.

"Ini jelek" gumam Hinata sambil melihat pantulan dirinya yang sedang mencocokkan gaun itu didepan tubuhnya.

Karena tidak sesuai dengannya Hinata melempar sembarang gaun itu dan mencoba gaun yang lain.

"Ini juga tidak bagus"

"Ini membuatku tampak gendut"

Hampir 10 gaun yang dia punya Hinata coba satu persatu dan semuanya berakhir dengan lemparan sembarang Hinata karena merasa tidak ada yang pas untuk dia pakai.

"Huaaa, aku tidak punya gaun yang bagus. Bagaimana ini" Hinata merengek sendiri karena dia tidak punya gaun yang bagus menurutnya.

Tak lama suara bel apartemen Hinata berbunyi dan membuat Hinata terpekik. Siapa yang datang pada saat yang tidak tepat begini pikir Hinata. Hinata pun bergegas membukakan pintu bagi orang yang memencet bel apartemennya.

"Permisi nona. Apa benar ini apartemenya nona Hinata" ternyata seorang kurir barang.

Kurir barang itu membawa sebuah kotak besar dengan corak bunga bunga berwarna ungu muda dan juga dengan ikatan pita besar yang juga berwarna ungu. Hinata melihat bingung dengan kedatangan kurir itu dengan membawa sebuah kotak besar.

"Iya. Saya sendiri. Ada apa ya?"

"Ini nona. Ada kiriman untuk anda" kurir itu memberikan Hinata kotak besar cantik itu.

Hinata terkejut. Kiriman dari siapa pikir Hinata.

"Kiriman dari siapa ya ?" tanya Hinata dengan raut muka bingung.

"Maaf nona saya tidak tau. Mungkin pengirimnya sudah menaruk surat didalam kotaknya" ucap kurir itu dengan ramah.

"Oh begitu ya. Terima kasih ya"

Kemudian kurir itu pun pergi. Hinata membawa masuk kotak besar cantik itu menuju kamarnya. Yang pertama Hinata lakukan dengan kotak itu yaitu mengoncang goncangkan isi kotak itu.

"Kira kira apa ya isinya?" gumam Hinata sambil mengguncang guncang kotak itu.

Lalu Hinata pun perlahan membuka pita yang mengikat kotak tersebut. Dan membuka penutup kotak itu. Hinata membulatkan matanya saat melihat isi dari kotak itu.

Ternyata ada sebuah gaun Hitam seukuran selutut berlengan pendek berwarna hitam. Serta sepasang sepatu high heels dan tas tangan kecil yang senada dengan gaunnya.

"Waaah, ini cantik sekali" Hinata menatap binar gaun itu.

"Tapi siapa yang mengirimnya ya?" Hinata mencari cari sebuah tanda tentang siapa pengirim kotak yang berisi gaun itu.

Dan dapatlah secarik kartu berisi pesan yang menunjukkan si pengirim.

"Pakailah gaun ini. Berdandanlah yang cantik. N.Naruto" isi kartu itu ternyata pengiriman dari bossnya.

Hinata terpekik mengetahui bahwa bossnya yang mengirimi dia gaun. Lalu semburat merah pun memancar dipipi putihnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi Hinata langsung bersiap siap dengan gaun pemberian dari bossnya.

Manshion Namikaze

Saat ini Naruto sedang dikamarnya dan sedang bersiap siap untuk pergi ke acara pertunangan sahabatnya itu. Naruto merapikan setelannya dengan pantulan cahaya seukuran tubuhnya. Sesekali senyuman tampak diwajahnya.

Naruto yang sedang tersenyum senyum itu dilihat ibunya yang kebetulan melewati kamarnya yang terbuka. Ibunya menatap aneh Naruto yang tersenyum senyum sendiri.

Karena penasaran ibunya langsung menyampiri Naruto yang terlihat senang itu.

"Hey Naruto kenapa kau tersenyum senyum sendiri" ucap ibunya dengan menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Astaga Kaa chan, Kaa chan mengagetkanku" Naruto terkaget dengan kedatangan ibunya yang tadi tidak disadarinya.

"Haha, kau tersenyum senyum sendiri sampai tak menyadari ibu datang" kilah Kushina dengan cengiran.

"Ti-tidak kok. Apa apaan sih Kaa chan ini" Naruto mengkilah dengan merapikan dasi kupu kupunya.

"Hey kau mau kemana, sudah rapi begini ?" Ibunya baru menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah terlihat rapi seperti ingin pergi kesuatu tempat pikir Kushina.

"Kaa chan ini bagaimana sih. Bukankah kemarin aku sudah mengatakannya. Bahwa hari ini pertunangan Teme dan Sakura" jawab Naruto.

"Astaga. Ibu lupa. Bagaimana ini. Sepertinya ibu tidak bisa pergi, kau tau bukan ayahmu sedang sakit sekarang"

Memang ayahnya Naruto sedang sakit sekarang, maka dari itu Naruto sering pulang ke manshion agar bisa melihat keadaan ayahnya.

"Iya iya yasudah Kaa chan. Kan ada aku yang bisa mewakili kalian berdua" ujar Naruto. Dan dibalas dengan cengiran ibunya.

"Oh iya. Kau pergi dengan siapa ? Apa dengan seorang gadis ? Hmm..hmm" tanya ibunya dengan raut wajah selidik dan menggoda Naruto.

"Ka-kaa chan apa apaan sih" Naruto gugup mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"Pasti iya kan. Ayo mengaku saja. Hehe" tak henti hentinya ibunya menggoda anaknya.

"E-eh sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu Kaa chan aku sudah telat" Kilah Naruto dan membuat ibunya jengkel.

"Hey Naruto kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ibu. Kembali kemari" ujar Kushina dengan wajah garangnya.

Naruto yang sudah berjalan keluar meninggalkan ibunya kemudian balik lagi dan melihat ibunya dengan cengirannya.

"Nanti aku kenalkan dengan Kaa chan hehe. Ja ne Kaa chan" ucap Naruto kemudian mencium kening ibunya tanda pamit dia mau pergi.

Kushina menatap bingung Naruto yang begitu. Apa benar Naruto pergi dengan seorang gadis. Pikir Kushina.

Hinata sekarang sudah siap dengan dandanannya. Gaun yang diberikan Naruto tadi tampak sangat pas melekat ditubuh Hinata. Rambutnya yang indah dibiarkannya tergerai dengan menaruhnya disamping dengan sedikit dibuat ikal. Dan tak lupa make up yang terkesan Natural, juga warna lipstik pink muda di bibirnya.

Hinata tampak kembali memperhatikan penampilannya dipantulan cermin meja riasnya. Dia tersenyum melihat dirinya yang begitu cantik saat ini. Dan tak lama suara ponsel Hinata pun berdering. Dilihat yang ternyata menelepon dia yaitu bossnya.

"Moshi..moshi.."

"Aku sudah dibawah turunlah" ucap disebrang yaitu Naruto.

Hinata terkejut ternyata boss nya sudah sampai. Dilihat Hinata melalui jendela kamarnya yang mengarah keluar. Ternyata memang benar boss nya sudah sampai.

"Baik Namikaze-sama saya turun"

Hinat pun bergegas keluar dari apartemennya dan tak lupa mengkuncinya.

Naruto menunggu Hinata diluar dengan stelan tuxedo berwarna hitam dihiasi dasi kupu kupu berwarna hitam. Naruto tampak tampan dan sangat cocok sekali jika disandingkan dengan Hinata yang warna bajunya senada.

"Maaf Namikaze-sama membuat anda menunggu" ucap Hinata yang sedikit berlari menuju Naruto.

Naruto tak bergeming saat melihat penampilan Hinata sekaarang yang sangat cantik. Beda dengan hari hari biasanya. Memang diakui Naruto Hinata cantik. Tapi kali ini cantiknya beda.

Hinata menatap bingung Naruto yang sama sekali tak bergeming begitu melihatnya.

"Anda kenapa Namikaze-sama" tanya Hinata dengan memiringkan kepalanya melihat Naruto begitu.

"Kau cantik" gumam Naruto yang hampir terdengar Hinata.

"Anda mengatakan apa Namikaze-sama?" tanya Hinata yang seperti mendengar perkataan Naruto. Naruto langsung tersadar dengan ucapannya tadi.

"A-ah ti-tidak..tidak ada kok" kilah Naruto.

"Hmm Namikaze-sama. Terima kasih atas gaun yang anda berikan" ucap Hinata menunduk. Hinata sebenarnya menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya. Hinata juga terpesona dengan ketampannan Naruto sekarang.

"Iya. Anggap saja itu sebagai hadiah" ujar Naruto.

"Yasudah ayo. Kita akan terlambat" ucap Naruto kemudian membukakkan pintu untuk Hinata. Hinata menjadi tersipu malu dengan perlakuan Naruto dengannya.

Lalu mereka pun pergi menuju acara pernikahan sahabat Naruto itu.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 MBML

Naruto dan Hinata sudah sampai di gedung tempat acara pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan menuju ketempat acara berlangsung. Hinata mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Ketika Hinata memasuki aula tempat acara berlangsung, betapa terkagumnya Hinata melihat dekorasi aula itu. Baru kali ini Hinata mendatangi tempat seperti itu. Di aula itu terisi dengan para tamu undangan dari kalanganan pengusaha.

Naruto dan Hinata pun berjalan menuju si pemilik acara yaitu Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Yo Teme" sapa Naruto Sasuke yang sedang berbincang dengan pengusaha lain disampingnya ada Sakura.

"Dobe kau sudah datang"

"Selamat ya atas pertunangan kalian" ujar Naruto dan menyalami keduanya.

Hinata yang sedari tadi dibelakang Naruto hanya menunduk saja karena merasa asing berada ditempat seperti itu. Sakura yang melihat seseorang gadis dibelakang Naruto, celingak celinguk ingin tau siapa yang ada dibalik Naruto.

Tak lama sakura menyadari jika yang dibelakang Naruto itu adalah teman sewaktu Sakura masih kuliah dulu, yaitu Hinata.

"Loh Hinata. Kau disini?" tanya Sakura melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Sasuke dan mendekati Hinata yang dibelakang Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke terpekik mengetahui Sakura mengenal Hinata.

"Eh Sakura-san" tanya Hinata terkejut bahwa temannya sewaktu kuliah dulu ada diacara ini.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Naruto melihat bingung Sakura dan Hinata begitu juga Sasuke.

"Iya. Kami teman satu kuliah dulu" jawab Sakura.

"Oh begitu ya" jawab singkat Naruto.

"Jadi kalian sepasang kekasih ya. Aku tidak meyangka kau dengan si baka Naruto ini Hinata" ucap polos Sakura yang tidak mengetahui sebenarnya hubungan Hinata dan Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak mau bergeming dan hanya melihat saja.

Naruto dan Hinata jadi salah tingkah mendengar ucapan Sakura yang begitu frontal itu yang menyebutkan bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih.

"Sa-Sakura-san, kami bu-bukan.."

"Iya kami memang sepasang kekasih" ucapan Naruto yang memotong ucapan Hinata yang belum selesai dan langsung membuat Hinata menganga serta membulatkan matanya.

Sejak kapan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan yang Hinata tau mereka hanya sebagai atasan dan bawahan saja. Tapi apa ini tiba tiba saja Naruto atasannya bekata seperti itu. Untuk membuat perasaan yang lebih saja Hinata tidak ada niatan.

Hinata jadi blushing mendadak dan termangu. Sedangkan Sasuke pertamanya juga terpekik namun tak lama menyunggingkan senyumanya. Dalam pikiran Sasuke, ternyata temannya yang bodoh ini bisa juga menyatakan perasaannya dengan lawan jenis, walaupun cara nya bisa dikatakan aneh dengan mengaku ngaku sebagai sepasang kekasih padahal bukan.

"Begitu ya" Sakura hanya berkata seperti itu dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Sakura ayo ikut aku kesana, ada yang ingin aku kenalakan ke dirimu" ajak Sasuke ke Sakura agar meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun aku mau berbicara dulu dengan Hinata" tangan Sakura terus ditarik meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Sudah ayo. Bicaranya nanti saja" ujar Sasuke kembali menarik Sakura.

Sedangkan yang ditinggal hanya bisa saling salah tingkah. Lebih lagi Hinata jadi semakin salah tingkah saat dengan Naruto berdua karena ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Ayo Hinata ikut aku" ujar Naruto dan menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata terkejut karena tangannya yang ditarik Naruto begitu tiba tiba.

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata menuju aula belakang tempat acara itu. Naruto hendak mengakui semua perasaannya dengan Hinata saat ini.

Setelah sampai dibelakang aula itu Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata yang ditariknya dan berhenti melangkah begitu juga Hinata. Hinata yang terlihat sangat merona itu kemudian berhadapan dengan Naruto yang sudah berada didepannya.

"Hinata" ucap Naruto.

"I-iya Namikaze-sama" jawab Hinata masih menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Lihat aku" pinta Naruto menyuruh Hinata agar melihat kearahnya.

Perlahan Hinata mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat boss nya sekarang.

"Hinata, aku menyukaimu" ucapan frontal yang keluar dari mulut Naruto yang langsung membuat Hinata terkejut bukan main.

"Namikaze-sama apa yang anda katakan. Kita kan..."

"Aku tau, kau tidak mempercayai ini. Tapi percayalah bahwa aku menyukaimu" ujar Naruto kembali meyakinkan Hinata yang terlihat tidak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto yang mengatakkan perasaanya pada Hinata.

Bagaimana Hinata mau percaya. Setiap harinya mereka hanya melakukan hubungan hanya sebatas boss dan bawahan saja. Dan sifat Naruto juga tidak ada istimewa dengan Hinata. Naruto bersifat sama terhadap Hinata sebagaimananya dengan karyawan lain. Jadi tidak mungkin boss nya menyukai gadis biasa yang bekerja sebagai karyawannya.

Dengan masih terlihat gugup Hinata memberanikan berkata dengan Naruto.

"Na-namikaze sama" ucap Hinata tak percaya bahwa Naruto mengatakannya lagi.

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu" Naruto mendecih saat Hinata memanggilnya seperti itu.

Hinata hanya menatap Naruto dengan perasaan yang teramat tersipu malu. Dengan tanpa aba aba tiba tiba Naruto memeluk Hinata. Dan Sukses membuat Hinata membulatkan kembali matanya.

"Hinata, aku tidak tau apa ini cara yang benar atau salah dalam mengungkapkan perasaan. Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan perasaan dengan seorang gadis. Aku tidak pernah menyukai seorangpun gadis. Baru dengan kau Hinata aku merasakan perasaan yang sangat berbeda dengan gadis lain. Mungkin kau sudah tau tentang diriku yang selalu menolak semua gadis gadis, namun percayalah Hinata aku tulus mempunyai perasaan dengamu, teruslah berada disampingku. Aku menyukai semua yang kau lakukan padaku. Kau begitu mengerti diriku dan selalu perhatian denganku. Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Kumohon percayalah" ujar Naruto menjelaskan isi hatinya yang tengah memeluk Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa termangu mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto yang begitu, ditambah lagi Hinata yang dipeluk oleh Naruto.

Hinata perlahan ragu untuk membalas pelukan Naruto. Namun ntah apa yang membuat Hinata dengan tiba tiba saja tangannya terangkat sendiri dan membalas pelukan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum karena pelukannya dibalas juga dengan pelukan dari Hinata. Hati Naruto menghangat saat Hinata memeluk dirinya. Bau khas Hinata yang sejak dari kapan Naruto sangat sukai itu, ia rasakan dalam dalam. Baru kali ini Naruto merasakan, begini rupanya menyukai seorang gadis bahkan mencintainya.

Pelukan itu pun terhenti karena Naruto melepaskannya. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan memegang kedua bahu Hinata.

"Aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk menerimaku. Jadi kumohon percayalah" ujar Naruto kepada Hinata yang dilihatnya masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto yang sangat blak blakkan itu.

Naruto pun melepas pegangan tangannya dari bahu Hinata dan perlahan membelakangi Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian dengan pikirannya.

Hinata menatap kepergian Naruto dengan raut wajah bingung dan sedang berpikir keras. Bagaimana mungkin atasannya itu yang terkenal sangat bersifat dingin dengan semua orang dan juga angkuh menyukai gadis seperti Hinata. Pikir Hinata begitu.

"Apa benar dia menyukaiku?" gumam Hinata dalam kesendiriannya.

Acara pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura pun telah usai. Kini Naruto dan Hinata beranjak pulang dari tempat itu. Didalam mobil mereka hanya saling diam tanpa ada kata kata keluar dari mulut mereka masing masing, karena mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing masinh mengenai kejadian tak terduga tadi.

Terus terdiam sampai akhirnya mobil Naruto sampai didepan gedung apartemen milik Hinata.

"Terima kasih Namikaze-sama sudah mengantarku" Hinata berojigi sebelum keluar dari mobil Naruto.

"Kumohon Hinata, jangan memanggilku seperti itu saat diluar, panggil saja Naruto" ucap Naruto menatap Hinata.

Hinata hanya termangu dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah Naruto-san" ujar Hinata.

Naruto juga terlihat kesal saat Hinata memanggilnya dengan suffix san. Tapi tidak apalah mungkin belum saatnya Hinata memanggilnya dengan suffix kun. Begitu pikir Naruto jadi tidak usah dipermasalahin.

Hinata pun hendak beranjak keluar dari mobil, namun tangan kekar Naruto kembali memegang sebelah tangan Hinata.

"Tunggu dulu Hinata"

Hinata terpekik karena tangannya yang tiba tiba dipegang kembali oleh Naruto. Yaampun ini udh kesekian kalinya Naruto memegang tangannya. Saat pertama tadi Naruto menarik Hinata menuju aula belakang acara berlangsung. Lalu mengajak Hinata bertemu dengan para pengusaha dengan memegang tangan Hinata dengan alasannya agar Hinata tidak tersesat di aula sebesar itu dan yang menbuat Hinata blushing lagi, Naruto mengenalkan Hinata ke pengusaha lain bahwa Hinata adalah kekasihnya, mau tidak mau Hinata hanya bisa pasrah saja mengikuti alur cerita yang dibuat Naruto.

Jantung Hinata terus saja berdegup kencang atas perlakuan Naruto kepadanya yang begitu sangat manis. Tak hanya Hinata, Naruto pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti Hinata.

"I-iya Naruto-san" jawab Hinata tersipu malu karena tangannya yang dipegang Naruto.

"Berikan aku jawabanmu secepatnya" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman lembutnya yang diberikan khusus Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa blushing terus terusan dengan sikap Naruto yang begitu dengannya. Astaga cobaan perasaan yang berat untuk Hinata saat ini. Ia menahan agar tidak pingsan dengan tindakan manis dari Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah , Naruto-san" ucap Hinata yang gugup dan dibalas dengan senyuman Naruto. Namun karena Hinata merasa malu dengan tangannya yang dipegang terus langsung saja menegur Naruto yang sedari tadi memegang tangannya.

"Na-Naruto-san. I-itu..a-aku" kata Hinata yang menunjukkan tangannya yang dipegang Naruto dan membuat Naruto langsung melepaskan pegangannya.

"O-oh Ma-maaf" ucap Naruto juga gugup saat dia tahu dia terlalu lama memegang tangan Hinata.

Kemudian Hinata pun bergegas keluar dari mobil itu dan berojigi disamping Naruto yang didalam mobil. Dan mobil Naruto melesat meninggalkan apartemen Hinata.

Hinata menatap kepergian mobil Naruto yang semakin lama semakin menjauh darinya. Tampang bingung nampak terukir diwajah Hinata. Dan dengan segera Hinata masuk kedalam apartemennya untuk mulai memikirkan kembali perkataan Naruto.

Namikaze Group

Hinata saat ini sedang berada di meja kerjanya. Hinata tampak sedang melamun, dia masih memikirkan perkataan Naruto kemarin yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa ia lupakan. Sampai sampai dia tidak tidur kemarin hanya karena memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus dia katakan dengan bossnya.

"Hey Hinata kau kenapa?" tegur Ino yang baru sampai dan melihat Hinata yang sedang melamun. Hinata terkejut saat panggilan dari Ino itu.

"Eh Ino-san"

"Kau kenapa. Kulihat kau sedang melamun. Kau melamuni apa?" tanya Ino.

"Eh eh ti-tidak. Aku tidak melamun. Hanya saja itu..eh itu" perkataan Hinata yang mengkilah teguran dari Ino.

"Hinata ikut keruanganku sekarang" belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kata katanya ke Ino, tiba tiba saja datang Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan Ino yang sedang berbicara.

"Ba-baik Namikaze-sama" Hinata langsung berdiri dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang menuju ruangannya.

Naruto dan Hinata sudah berada diruang kerja Naruto. Naruto duduk dikursi kebesarannya, sedangkan Hinata hanya berdiam diri didepan meja kerja Naruto dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Jadi bagaimana Hinata, apa kau sudah memikirkan kata kataku kemarin?" tanya Naruto to the point.

Hinata terpekik dan langsung mendongakan kepalanya melihat Naruto. Rasa gugup dan juga malu menyelimuti perasaan Hinata saat ini. Hinata berpikir jika dia menerima perasaan boss nya, apa kata orang nanti mengenai dirinya. Bisa bisa Hinata disebut sebagai penggoda bossnya. Dengan rasa gugup Hinata mulai menjawab pertanyaan bossnya.

"A-ano Namikaze-sama..sa-saya.."

"Ck..sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu" Naruto terlihat kesal saat Hinata memanggilnya seperti itu lagi.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Nami eh maksudku Naruto-san"

Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata gugup seperti itu didepannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekat kearah Hinata. Kemudian memeluk Hinata. Hinata membulatkan matanya saat dia dipeluk oleh Naruto.

Hangat hangat sekali. Beginikah rasanya dipeluk oleh seorang lelaki. Bau nya yang harum membuat Hinata merasa nyaman, tapi tunggu dulu, perasaan apa ini. Hinata dapat merasakan detak jantung Naruto yang seirama juga dengan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Apa antara mereka ada seperti ikatan. Begitu pikir Hinata.

Hinata sedikit mendorong dada Naruto yang memeluk dirinya. Namun kekuatan Naruto yang kuat memeluknya seperti tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya membuat Hinata jadi tidak bisa melepaskannya.

"Na-naruto-san, ja-jangan seperti ini. Nanti dilihat dengan karyawan lain" ucap Hinata yang mendorong Naruto agar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tak apa Hinata. Biar saja semua orang tau. Kumohon biarkan aku tetap seperti ini sebentar saja" ujar Naruto yang merasa nyaman memeluk Hinata.

Hinata jadi pasrah aja dengan perlakuan Naruto. Seperti meleleh, Hinata malah menjadi terlena dengan pelukan Naruto itu. Setelah itu Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Hinata dengan senyuman lembut yang diberikannya. Lalu Naruto menangkup kedua pipi chubby Hinata yang sudah merona itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata" ucap Naruto yang blak blakam membuat Hinata kembali membulatkan matanya.

Hinata termangu tak bergeming mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto. Kemudian Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Hinata. Hinata masih juga terdiam dengan tindakan Naruto. Dapat dirasakan oleh keduanya deruh nafas mereka masing masing menghembus wajah mereka. Ntah apa yang membuat Hinata menjadi terlena, Hinata memejamkan matanya. Seolah tau apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Dan memang terjadi mereka pun berciuman. Hinata tidak mengelak sama sekali malah seperti menikmatinya. Naruto yang merasa tidak ada penolakkan dari Hinata tersenyum dan melanjutkan aksinya.

Disela sela ciuman mereka tiba tiba saja seseorang masuk mendobrak pintu ruangan kerja Naruto.

BRAKK!!

Pintu itu terbuka keras. Mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah dengan tampang yang marah.

"NARUTOO" teriak wanita itu yang tak lain adalah ibunya.

Karena dobrakan pintu itu membuat Naruto dan Hinata terkejut dan memberhentikan acara ciuman mereka lalu terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

Ibunya langsung blushing saat melihat Naruto yang sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis dan jadi salah tingkah.

"Eh A-apa ibu menganggu ya" ucap ibunya yang kikuk.

Hinata menjadi sangat malu sekali saat tertangkap sedang berciuman dengan Naruto didepannya. Hinata pun menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Naruto awalnya dia terkejut namun kembali seperti biasa saja tanpa ada rasa malu saat berciuman dengan seorang gadis didepan ibunya.

"Kaa chan sedang apa kemari?" ujar Naruto mengalihkan ucapan ibunya.

"Ti-tidak, ibu hanya..ibu hanya. Eh siapa gadis itu?" Ibunya mengkilah dan mengalihkam pembicaraan demi menutupi kegugupannya dia menanyakan Hinata.

Karena Hinata merasa sangat malu sekali lalu dia bergegas keluar.

"Maafkan saya. Saya permisi dulu" Hinata berojigi lalu hendak melangkah keluar dengan cepat, namun sebelum Hinata melangkah lengannya ditarik Naruto dan kemudian Naruto merangkul Hinata.

"Dia kekasihku Kaa chan" ucap Naruto yang membuat Hinata melihat Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut. Apa apaan ini Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia adalah kekasihnya dengan ibunya pula lagi.

"Waah. Dia cantik Naruto. Siapa namamu nak?" tanya Kushina yang terlihat senang melihat Hinata.

Hinata pun juga terkejut saat ibunya Naruto begitu ramah. Hinata mengira ibunya bakal marah karena soal kejadian yang tadi. Dengan rasa malu bercampur kikuk Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya ke ibunya.

"Sa-saya Hyuuga Hinata" ucap Hinata.

"Wah nama yang bagus dan cantik. Seperti orangnya" puji Kushina dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk mendengar pujian itu.

"Jadi gadis ini yang akan kau kenalkan ke ibu Naruto?" tanya Kushina menatap Naruto dan bergantian melihat Hinata dengan tersenym lebar.

Hinata merada bingung dengan pembicaraan ibunya Naruto. Gadis. Berarti bossnya sudah merencanakan dari awal untuk memperkenalkan seorang gadis dengan ibunya. Dan gadis itu adalah dirinya sendiri yaitu Hinata.

"Iya Kaa chan. Bagaimana kau suka dengannya?" ujar Naruto dan meminta pendapat ibunya.

"Ibu sangat menyukainya. Kau benar benar cantik Hinata cocok sekali dengan Naruto" ibunya menatap binar Hinata.

Hinata cuman bisa blushing dan termangu. Tidak ada kata kata yang bisa ia katakan. Semua ini sangat membuatnya malu dengan perlakuan Naruto belum lagi ibunya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah menemukan gadis secantik Hinata. Ibu jadi tidak perlu repot lagi mencarikanmu gadis lain lagi yang akan kau tolak" ujar ibunya.

Hinata mendengar tak percaya. Tak menyangka ternyata boss nya ini memang menolak semua gadis yang mendekatinya. Tapi kenapa malah Hinata gadis yang dia pilih. Pikir Hinata begitu.

"Sudahlah Kaa chan, jadi apa yang membuat Kaa chan datang kemari?" tanya Naruto mengakhiri semua pernyataan ibunya yang seakan mengejeknya.

"Apa ibumu tidak boleh datang kemari hahh, dasar anak nakal"

PLETAAKK !! Ucap ibunya yang menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Ittai Kaa chan" ringis Naruto. Hinata hanya diam menatap bingung melihat Narto begitu. Ternyata boss nya yang besifat tenang dan juga dingin takut dengan ibunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang semalam. Ayahmu mencarimu"

"Maaf Kaa chan. Semalam aku lelah jadi aku pulang keapartemenku" ucap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kau pulang sekarang. Kau juga ikut ya Hinata-chan" perintah ibunya yang menyuruh Naruto dan mengajak Hinata dengan wajah penuh gembira.

"E-eh" Hinata terpekik dengan ajakan Kushina. Ikut kerumahnya Naruto. Batin Hinata berkata seperti itu

"Kaa chan aku masih ada pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikan" ujar Naruto dan langsung ditatap ibunya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kalau kau tidak pulang. Ibu akan membakar perusahaanmu" ancam ibunya dengan tampang sengitnya ibunya melihat Naruto. Naruto menelan ludah saat melihat tatapan ibunya yang seperti itu. Naruto megakui dia sangat takut dengan ibunya kalau sudah begitu.

"Ba-baiklah Ka-kaa chan" ucap Naruto takut.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap dengan tampang bingungnya.

"Ayo Hinata-chan" tanpa ada persetujuan dari Hinata, Kushina menarik lengan Hinata dan ikut pulang bersamanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat ibunya yang sangat menyukai Hinata. Naruto tidak salah memilih Hinata sebagai orang yang disukainya.

"Shikamaru. Aku pulang dulu. Urus segalanya, aku akan kembali setelah makan siang" ucap Naruto ditelepon yang memanggil Shikamaru sebagai asistennya.

Naruto pun ikut melangkah keluar mengikuti ibunya dan Hinata dari belakang. Seluruh karyawan terkejut melihat Hinata yang ditarik ibunya Naruto. Semua karyawan tau kalau Kushina adalah ibu dari boss mereka. Tapi ini kenapa ibunya Naruto menarik Hinata dengan wajah yang gembira lagi. Naruto mengetahui pandangan seluruh karyawan menatap sinis dengan Hinata yang dipegang ibunya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat. Kembali bekerja" ucap Naruto tegas dan langsung membuat seluruh karyawan takut dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

Kemudian Naruto kembali melangkah ikut pulang bersama ibunya yang Hinata juga ikut.

TBC

 **Yosh minna chapter 8 udh selesai hehe**

 **maafkan jika banyak kata kata yang typo dan juga ceritanya membosankan, maklum masih penulis newbie haha**

 **silahkan tinggalkan komen kalian**


	9. Chapter 9 MBML

Hinata tertegun melihat Manshion Naruto yang sekarang ia jejali. Dengan mulut yang terbuka Hinata menatap seluruh bangunan rumah mewah itu. Naruto terkikik melihat wajah Hinata yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu. Sedangkan Kushina juga sama terkikiknya melihat Hinata.

'Waah aku tidak menyangka rumahnya Naruto sebesar ini. Luarnya saja sangat bagus, bagaimana dengan keadaan yang didalam ya?' Batin Hinata yang tertegun melihat rumah nan mewah itu.

"Hinata-chan ayo kita masuk" Kushina menarik lengan Hinata dan masuk kedalam Manshion tersebut, sehingga membuat Hinata terhenti dari lamunanya menikmati pemandangan rumah mewah itu. Naruto pun mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang.

Tak kalah seperti ekspresi tadi saat diluar Manshion. Hinata lebih terkejut lagi saat memasuki area dalam Manshion itu. Betapa mewahnya rumah ini. Ukuran ruang tamunya saja, lebih besar dari pada apartemen milik Hinata. Pikir Hinata begitu.

"Hinata-chan" tegur Kushina ke Hinata yang terlihat melongo melihat kemewahan Manshion.

"I-iya Namikaze-sama"

"Hey jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Panggil saja Kushina Ba-san okey" ujar Kushina dengan tersenyum senang melihat Hinata. Kushina terlihat sangat senang sekali dengan Hinata. Lebih lagi Kushina senang adalah bahwa Hinata adalah kekasih anaknya.

"Ta-tapi Namikaze-sama.." ucap Hinata terkaget saat Kushina menyuruhnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kaa-san.

"Pokoknya kau harus memanggilku begitu. Okey. Tunggu disini. Aku akan buatkanmu minuman" ucap Kushina memerintah agar Hinata menuruti perkataannya. Ternyata sifat memerintahnya Naruto turun dari ibunya. Begitu pikir Hinata.

Hinataa hanya bisa menurut saja tak mau memberontak. Yah terpaksa lagi kembali Hinata pasrah dengan ini semua.

Naruto yang melihat perlakuan ibunya dengan Hinata yang sangat baik itu tersenyum senang. Ternyata ibunya menyukai gadis pilihannya. Naruto ternyata tidak salah memilih Hinata.

Kushina pun pergi kedapur untuk membuatkan Hinata teh dan meninggalkannya dengan Naruto berdua diruang tamu itu. Setelah kepergian Kushina, Hinata kembali melihat seisi ruangan itu.

"Waah Naruto-san, rumahmu besar sekali" tanpa sadar Hinata berkata seperti itu. Dan Naruto terkikik dengan ucapan Hinata yang seperti itu sambil celingak celinguk melihat seisi ruangan.

"Kau suka ?" tanya Naruto menatap geli Hinata.

"Sangat. Ruang tamu mu saja lebih besar dari apartemenku" ucap Hinata yang masih tak tau dengan apa yang dia katakan.

"Kalau begitu. Tinggalah disini bersamaku" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah" Hinata tak sadar bahwa dia menyetujui ajakan Naruto karena sibuk mengagumi Manshion Naruto. Lalu tidak lama tersadar dengan ucapannya barusan yang menyetujui ajakan Naruto untuk tinggal di Manshion.

"E-eh ma-maksudku. Tidak..tidak..tidak..aku hanya bercanda. Maafkan aku" ujar Hinata meralat kata kata nya tadi.

Naruto terkikik dengan kelakuan Hinata seperti itu. Kemudian datanglah Kushina yang baru saja dari dapur membawakan dua gelas minuman teh diatas nampan.

"Ayo Hinata-chan diminum nak" ucap Kushina dan meletakkan nampak yang ada minuman itu diatas meja didepan Naruto dan Hinata.

"U-uh. Kushina Ba-san jangan terlalu repot repot"

"Sudah tidak apa, ayo minumlah"

Tanpa penolakan kedua kali Hinata langsung menyambar teh buatan Kushina itu. Kushina dan Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata.

"Aku menemui Tou-chan dulu" Naruto berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan ibunya dari ruang tamu itu.

Hinata hanya memandang kepergian Naruto yang pergi meninggalkannya dengan ibunya Naruto. Kikuk, itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat bersama Kushina. Demi menghilangkan gugup dan rasa kikuknya Hinata kembali meminum teh buatan Kushina itu.

"Hinata-chan, sejak kapan kau kenal Naruto" ucap Kushina ditengah tengah Hinata menyeruput teh buatan Kushina.

"E-ehm. Se-sejak sejak.." Hinata tampak berpikir disaat saat ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kushina. Tidak mungkin Hinata mengatakan bahwa dia adalah sekretarisnya Naruto. Hinata menjadi sangat gugup untuk mengatakan alasannya.

"A-aku sudah lupa Kushina Ba-san, hehe sudah lama sekali" jawab Hinata dengan tertawa garing dan kembali menyurup teh agar menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Haha begitu ya. Jadi apa kalian sudah melakukan itu..? Hmm..hmm" ujar Kushina dengan seringai selidik senyum senyum.

Uhuuk..uhuuk..uhuuk

Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan Kushina dan membuat dia yang sedang meminum tehnya menjadi tersedak terbatuk batuk.

Kushina jadi khawatir saat Hinata tersedak begitu dan menepuk nepuk punggung Hinata.

"Astaga Hinata-chan kau tidak apa apa nak?" ujar Kushina sambil menepuk nepuk punggung Hinata.

"Uhuuk..uhuuk..iya Kushina Ba-san aku..uhuuk..baik baik saja" ucap Kushina ditengah tengah tersedaknya.

Tanpa sadarnya Kushina berkata hal blak blakan seperti itu. Memulai hubungan saja baru, kenapa sudah ditanyak hal begitu, pikir Hinata.

"Ada apa denganmu hmm?" tanya Kushina setelah Hinata sudah terlihat tidak terbatuk batuk lagi.

"Aku tidak apa apa Kushina Ba-san" Hinata sudah terlihat membaik dari tersedaknya tadi. Dan Kushina tidak menanyakan hal itu lagi. Karena kushina tau pasti Hinata tersedak dengan ucapannya barusan tadi.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo kita siapkan makan siang" ajak Kushian dan tanpa ada penolakan walaaupun rasa ragu Hinata mengikuti Kushina yang berjalan menuju dapur Manshion itu.

Makanan telah tersaji diatas meja makan, Kushina yang dibantu Hinata memasak untuk makan siang telihat sangat senang sekalli. Kushina berpikir Hinata gadis manis yang sesuai dengan selera Kushina untuk pendamping Naruto anak semata wayangnya.

"Waah Hinata-chan, kau pintar sekali memasak" ucap Kushina binar saat melihat makanan yang tersaji diatas meja buatan Hinata.

"E-eh terima kasih Kushina Ba-san"

Tak lama datang dua orang pria yang beda usia dengan surai dan mata yang sama mendekati meja makan yang sudah tersedia berbagai masakan yang sangat menggugah selera.

"Wah sayang, kau masak apa. Terlihat sangat enak sekali" ucap Minato yang datang dan memeluk Kushina istrinya dari belakang.

Hinata yang melihat kemesaraan dua orang suami istri itu menjadi malu sendiri dan cepat cepat memalingkan wajahnya dengan menunduk agar tidak melihat kemesraan itu. Sedangkan Naruto yang sudah terlihat biasa melihat pemandangan orang tuanya yang selalu bermesraan tanpa peduli didepan anaknya itu hanya berjalan menuju samping Hinata berdiri.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Hinata menunduk.

"Ti-tidak apa apa Naruto-san, hanya saja..aku malu melihat mereka seperti itu" ucap Hinata menjawab masih juga menunduk.

"Hmm. Kalau menurutku biasa saja. Aku sudah sering melihat mereka begitu" kata Naruto dengan suara datar sedangkan Hinata tidak menggubris perkataan Naruto.

"Apa kau mau kita seperti mereka?" lanjut perkataan Naruto dengan tanpa sadar ucapannya yang membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya dan melihat Naruto dengan raut muka kaget.

"Ap-apa yang Naruto-san katakan. Aku tidak.."

"Sudahlah aku hanya bercanda. Hehe" potong Naruto langsung. Tapi Naruto tidak tau bahwa perkataannya tadi membuat semburat merah diwajah Hinata dan juga membuat jantung Hinata seakan mau copot.

'Astaga apa hobinya selalu ingin membuatku jantungan seperti ini ya dengan ucapannya yang blak blakkan seperti itu' batin Hinata.

Mereka tidak tau sedari dari kedua pasangan suami istri itu memperhatikan percakapan mereka yang terdengar seperti berbisik bisik.

"Hey kalian berbicara berdua saja. Apa kalian tidak menyadari ada kami disini?" ucap Kushina.

"Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan saja bermesraan tanpa tau ada kami berdua disini" jawab Naruto membalas perkataan Kushina dan langsung membuat pipi kedua orang tuanya memerah malu.

"Ha-haha ma-maafkan kami" ujar Minato dengan mennmggaruk tengkuknya dengan cengir dan Kushina juga ikut cengir kikuk.

"Oh iya. Jadi ini gadis yang kau bilang tadi Naruto" ucap Minato mencari alasan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Minato tampak meneliti wajah Hinata. Seperti mengenal saja. Mata itu seperti pernah melihatnya pikir Minato.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Minato langsung segera memperkenalkan dirinya ke ayahnya Naruto.

"Ma-maaf Namikaze-sama, perkenalkan nama saya Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata berojigi didepan Minato.

"Hyuuga?" Minato tampak berpikir mendengar marga Hinata. Seperti pernah kenal dengan marga itu. Lalu Minato tampak mengingat dan tak asing dengan marga itu.

"Apa kau anak Hyuuga Hiashi?" tanya Minato dengan raut wajah selidik.

"E-eh ba-bagaimana Namikaze-sama tau nama Tou-sama ku?" Hinata terkejut saat Minato tau nama ayahnya. Dan Naruto juga terpekik.

"Waah kau sudah besar sekarang ya dan cantik" Minato terlihat sangat senang melihat Hinata sampai sampai pertanyaan Hinata tak dijawabnya.

Sedangkan Kushina menatap bingung suaminya yang mengenal Hinata dan juga ayahnya Hinata. Dan Naruto juga sama bingungnya seperti ibunya.

"Kau mengenal Hinata dan ayahnya sayang?" tanya Kushina yang penasaran.

"Iya. Kau tau sayang, ayahnya Hinata dan aku dulu teman satu sekolah saat di SMA" ujar Minato.

Hinata tidak meyangka ternyata ayahnya Naruto dan ayahnya dulu adalah teman satu sekolah saat SMA.

"Apa, benarkah begitu?" ujar Kushina.

"Iya benar. Lihat ini.." Minato mengeluarkan dompet dari saku belakangnya dan menarik secarik foto ukuran kecil dari sela sela dompetnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang disitu ada dua orang yang tersenyum sambil saling merangkul.

Kushina, Naruto dan Hinata melihat foto yang diperlihatkan oleh Minato dengan mengerumuni Minato.

"Lihat, ini Hiashi dan aku saat SMA dulu" kata Minato menunjukkan foto itu.

Hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan Naruto juga sama tak percayanya. Ternyata kedua ayahnya saling mengenal, malah sejak SMA.

"Ini memang Tou-sama" ujar Hinata disela sela melihat foto itu.

"Kau benar sayang. Dia mirip sekali dengan Hinata" ucap Kushina juga tak percaya bahwa ayahnya Hinata adalah teman Minato dulu.

"Hehe kan aku sudah bilang" ujar Minato.

"Hmm. Kalau begitu baguslah. Jadi kita tidak perlu susah untuk menikahkan mereka"

Bagaikan tersambar petir Naruto dan Hinata termangu mendengar perkataan Kushina. Menikah? Bahkan hubungan saja baru akan dimulai. Bagaimana bisa langsung menikah. Pikir Naruto dan Hinata yang sama.

"Ka-Kaa chan ini apa apaan sih. Kenapa berkata seperti itu?" Naruto tampak gugup.

"Memangnya kenapa, aku kan berkata benar. Iyakan Hinata-chan" ucap Kushina yang terlihat sangat senang.

Hinata tertawa kikuk dengan perkataan Kushina. Yang sebenarnya adalah Hinata sangat malu sekali dengan perkataan Kushina.

"Hehe sudahlah ayo kita makan siang dulu. Aku sudah lapar" ucap Minato agar Kushina istrinya tidak melanjutkan perkataanya tadi. Karena Minato tau jika Kushina tidak akan berhenti menggoda Hinata dengan pertanyaan pertanyaannya.

Mereka pun duduk dikursi meja makan yang didepannya sudah tersedia berbagai macam masakan yang enak. Minato sebagai kepala keluarga duduk ditengah tengah yang disamping kanannya duduk istrinya, Naruto duduk disamping kiri ayahnya dan diikuti Hinata yang duduk disamping Naruto.

Mereka sangat menimati makan siang itu. Minato dan Naruto sudah mengetahui bahwa makanan itu adalah buatan Hinata yang membantu Kushina masak.

Makan siang pun telah selesai. Naruto segera bangkit dari kursi meja makan itu dan berpamitan dengan semua orang.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali lagi kekantor. Nanti aku kembali lagi" ucap Naruto.

Kemudian Hinata ikut bangkit karena mendengar Naruto yang akan kembali lagi ke Kantor. Tentu sebagai sekretaris Hinata harus ikut juga dengan Naruto.

Naruto bingung melihat Hinata yang juga ikut bangkit begitu juga dengan Minato dan Kushina yang menatap Hinata ikut berdiri disamping Naruto yang bangkit.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto dengan berbisik ke Hinata.

"Te-tentu saja ikut dengan Naruto-san. Kan aku sekretaris Naruto-san"

"Kau disini saja. Orang tua ku jangan sampai tau kalau kau adalah sekretarisku" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa ?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, Minato memotong bisik bisik mereka.

"Kenapa kalian bisik bisik seperti itu?" ucap Minato melihat bingung Naruto dan Hinata dan Kushina juga ikutan bingung.

Naruto dan Hinata langsung memandang Minato dengan wajah gugup mereka.

"Ah-haha ti-tidak Tou-chan. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" kilah Naruto dengan berojigi didepan ayah dan ibunya.

"Kau disini saja. Nanti aku akan kembali setelah pulang dari kantor" bisik Naruto kembali. Hinata hanya terdiam, dia tidak bisa menolak keputusan dari boss nya. Salah. Diralat sekarang mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, walaupun dengan paksaan. Namun walaupun sudah menjadi kekasih, status sekretaris masih melekat pada jabatan Hinata saat ini.

Hinata hanya mengangguk lesu dengan ucapan Naruto. Dan Naruto kemudian bergegas untuk segera kembali kekantor dan meninggalkan Hinata di Manshion mewahnya dengan kedua orang tuanya.

TBC

chap 9 udh selesai

yosh silahkan tinggalkan komen kalian

maaf jika terlalu banyak typo maklum masih newbie hihi

Terima Kasih


	10. Chapter 10 MBML

Namikaze Group

Naruto sedang berkutat dengan tumpukkan berkas berkas yang harus dia selesaikan. Naruto membaca satu satu dengan teliti berkas berkas itu.

"Astaga jari jari ku bisa patah kalau terus menandatangi ini semua" gumam Naruto yang terlihat kesal dengan berkas ini semua.

Tak lama pintu ruang kerja Naruto diketuk seseorang, sehingga membuat Naruto lebih tambah lagi kesal.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Astaga siapa lagi yang menggangguku" gumam Naruto geram.

"SIAPA HAHH, KAU TIDAK TAU APA AKU LAGI SIBUK..KAU MAU AKU..." teriak Naruto diruangnya itu berkata dengan orang yang mengetuk pintu dan terhenti saat melihat orang yang datang.

Pintu ruangannya pun terbuka dan menampakkan sahabat ravennya dengan tatapan datarnya melihat Naruto.

"Aku yang datang. Kenapa kau mau apa?" ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan dinginnya dan ucapannya tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto terpekik melihat kedatangannya sahabatnya.

"Oh ternyata kau Teme. Kukira tadi siapa?" ucap Naruto tanpa merasa berdosa karena telah berteriak dengan Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan sahabatny itu. Dia berjalaan mendekati meja kerja Naruto dan duduk dikursi depan meja Naruto.

"Ada apa kau kemari Teme?" ucap Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tiba tiba datang kekantornya.

"Kau lupa Dobe, kita ada rapat jam 3 nanti"

"Ah iya aku lupa Teme. Maaf. Semua ini gara gara berkas ini jadinya aku lupa" ujar Naruto menunjukkan tumpukam berkasnya.

"Cehh payah. Lalu dimana sekretarismu. Ah tidak maksudku kekasihmu yang menjabat sebagai sekretarismu?" ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datar namun terkesan mengejek sahabatnya dengan bercanda

"Kau ini Teme, dia tetaplah sekretarisku jika berada dikantor. Namun tidak untuk diluar" kilah Naruto memperbaiki perkataan Sasuke.

"Terserahmu. Lalu dimana dia. Aku tidak melihatnya diruanganmu. Seharusnya dia membantumu menyelesaikan semua tumpukan berkas ini" ucap Sasuke sambil melirik berkas berkas Naruto.

"Dia dirumahku bersama orang tuaku"

"Begitu ya" ucap Sasuke. Tanpa bertanya lagi Sasuke sudah mengetahui alasan Naruto meninggalkam Hinaya dirumahnya

Mereka pun berbincang bincang diruang kerja Naruto cukup lama. Dimulai dari Naruto yang menceritakan bahwa dia telah mencium Hinata saat pagi tadi. Dan bisa dikatakan itu adalah ciuman pertama Naruto dengan seorang gadis.

"Kau tau Teme. Kejadian itu sangatlah menyenangkan. Aku baru tau kalau mencium seorang gadis senikmat itu. Andai saja Kaa-chan ku tidak datang secara tiba tiba. Pasti aku sudah.."

Pletaakkk !!

Jitakkan pelan di kepala Naruto yang dibuat Sasuke. Karena Sasuke merasa sahabatnya ini sudah mulai ngawur dengan ceritanya. Sehingga demi menyadarkan sahabatnya Sasuje memukul Naruto

"Pikiranmu sudah tidak waras Dobe. Tak kusangka kau yang workaholic begini juga memiliki otak mesum" ucap Sasuke sesudah memukul sahabat kuningnya itu.

"Hehe kau berkata seakan aku saja yang memiliki otak mesum. Kau juga Teme. Apa kau lupa saat kau menceritakan padaku soal pertama kalinya kau mencium Sakura didepan umum hmm" Naruto nyengir dan membalas balik umpatan dari Sasuke dengan sedikit menggoda Sasuke dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

Sasuke jadi terlihat malu setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto yang memang kenyataannya bahwa Sasuke pernah bercerita dengan Naruto perihal Sasuke mencium Sakura didepan umum.

"Su-sudahlah Dobe. Jangan bahas itu. Ayo segera kita menuju ruang rapat. Aku yakin para pengusaha itu sudah datang" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan perasaan yang gugup dan bangkit dari duduknya lalu bergegas menuju pintu agar terhindar dari umpatan Naruto yang membuatnya sangat malu.

"Hey Teme. Aku belum selesai berbicara. Tunggu aku" ujar Naruto kemudian ikut bangkit dan mengejar Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Manshion Namikaze

"Kalau begitu saya permisi pulang dulu Kushina Ba-san, Minato Oji-san" Hinata berojigi didepan pasangan suami istri itu.

"Kau tidak mau menginap disini saja nak?" ucap Kushina dengan raut wajah sendu.

"Tidak terima kasih Kushina Ba-san, ada yang harus aku selesaikan dirumah"

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu hati hati ya" ucap Kushina.

"Oya Hinata-chan. Jika nanti kau menelepon ayahmu. Katakan bahwa paman titip salam untuknya. Jika ada waktu paman akan berkunjung kerumahnya" ujar Minato.

"Baik Minato Oji-san. Kalau begitu saya permisi" ucap Hinata dan kembali berojigi lagi.

Hinata berjalan menuju pintu gerbang Manshion mewah itu. Minato dan Kushina sudah menawarkan Hinata agar dihantar dengan supir sampai kepartemennya. Namun Hinata menolaknya karena merasa tidak enak.

Naruto telah sampai kembali diManshion. Setelah rapat selesai dengan pengusaha lain, Naruto segera bergegas pulang ke Manshion dan berharap jika Hinata masih ada di Manshion.

Naruto mencari Hinata ditempat tadi dia tinggalkan, namun tidak ada gerangan Hinata. Sampai Naruto melihat orang tuanya yang sedang duduk mengobrol diruang keluarga. Naruto pun bertanya pada kedua orang tuanya tentang keberadaan Hinata.

"Kaa-chan dimana Hinata ?" ucap Naruto tanpa mengucapkan salam pulang.

"Oh Naruto. Kau sudah pulang" jawab ibunya melihat kepulangan Naruto yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Aku tanya dimana Hinata Kaa-chan?" tanya Naruto kembali dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Dia sudah pulang" ucap ayahnya sambil menyeruput kopi buatan istrinya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menyuruhnya untuk menungguku?" ucap Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Dia terlihat tergesa gesa Naruto. Jadi ya kami juga tidak bisa memaksanya" ucap Kushina.

Naruto tampak berpikir kenapa dengan Hinata yang tegesa gesa. Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak Naruto ketahui. Pikir Naruto. Tanpa ijin tanpa apapun Naruto langsung bergegas pergi dari ruang keluarga itu.

"Hoy Naruto kau mau kemana ?" ujar ibunya yang tak sempat lagi dijawab oleh Naruto karena sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Dasar anak nakal. Awas saja kalau kau pulang" gumam Kushina dengan tampang garangnya.

Minato hanya mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah istrinya yang memang selalu begitu jika berhadapan dengan anaknya yang seperti itu.

Hinata sudah berada diapartemennya. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan bersiap untuk menyegarkan diri. Melepaskan segala penat yang dia alami hari ini.

Sebelum menyegarkan diri Hinata duduk disamping ranjangnya yang cukup nyaman. Hinata seakan mengingat tentang kejadian tadi pagi yang dia alami bersama bossnya. Hinata mengingat ciumannya dengan bossnya. Itu adalah ciuman pertama Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum senyum sendiri mengingat ciuman tadi itu sambil memegang bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tak lama Hinata tersadar dengan apa yang dia ingat barusan.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan. Tidak..tidak..bagaimana kalau itu bohongan. Bagaimana kalau itu semua permainan dia saja. Bagaimana kalau dia hanya memanfaatkan situasi. Bagaimana kalau bla bla bla bla" gumam Hinata dengan pendapatnya sendiri tentang Naruto.

Setelah puas dengan pendapatnya sendiri Hinata mengambil handuk dan masuk kekamar mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya.

"Huwaa segarnya sudah mandi" gumam setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Hinata saat ini sedang mengenakan baju handuk berwarna ungu dan gulungan handuk dikepala karena rambutnya basah.

Saat Hinata sedang memili pakaina tidur yang akan ia kenakan. Suara bel apartemennya berbunyi dan membuat Hinata segera keluar untuk membukakam pintu.

Ting..tong..

Hinata berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemennya masih dengan menggunakan baju handuk dan gulungan handuk dikepalanya.

Hinata membuka pintu apartemenya dan terkejut saat Naruto sudah berada didepan pintu apartemennya.

"Na-Naruto-san. Sedang apa kemari?" tanya Hinata.

Nelum sempat Naruto berucap, kemudian Naruto membulatkan matanya saat melihat Hinata dengan mengenakan pakaian handuk itu. Hinata terlihat sangat seksi sekali menurut Naruto. Seakan terkena magnet, mata Naruto terus mendelik melihat penampilan Hinata yang saat ini menjadi pemandangan terindah yang baru pertama kali Naruto lihat.

Hinata belum menyadari ada apa dengan Naruto yang seperti orang tertegun begitu melihatnya. Secara seksama Hinata memperhatikan raut wajah Naruto yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh dan tersadar. Ternyata Naruto melihat dia sedang mengenakan pakaian handuk.

Karena sudah sadar arah pandangan Naruto dengannya, kemudian Hinata menutup dada nya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan dengan sigap menutup pintu apartemenya kembali.

"KYAAAAAA"

BLAAAM!!

Pintu itu tertutup keras didepan wajah Naruto. Naruto tersadar dengan teriakan Hinata beserta tutupan keras pintu itu.

"Hey Hinata. Ada apa denganmu. Buka pintunya?" ucap Naruto yang berada diluar sambil menggedor gedor pintu Hinata.

"TI-TIDAK. AKU TIDAK MAU. NARUTO-SAN MESUM" ucap Hinata yang terkejut setengah mati setelah tau apa yang Naruto lihat darinya.

"Hey kenapa kau berkata seperti itu. Bukan maksudku seperti itu. Ayolah buka pintunya" Naruto terus menggedor gedor pintu itu.

"Tidak aku tidak mau" ucap Hinata seperti orang ketakutan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi" ucap Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto berpura pura pergi. Naruto bersembunyi dibalik dinding sebelum pintu apartemen Hinata dan mengintip kearah pintu apartemen Hinata

Sementara didalam apartemen, Hinata yang masih terlihat ketakutan itu mulai tidak mendengar lagi suara gedoran pintu dari Naruto.

"Apa dia sudah pergi?" gumam Hinata sambil menempelkam kupingnya di pintu seakan mendengar apa Naruto sudah pergi apa belum.

Dengan perlahan Hinata memutar kenop pintu apartemennya dan melihat keluar. Tidak keluar dari apartemenya Hinata celingak celinguk dengan kepala yang keluar sambil melihat kanan kiri.

"Ternyata dia sudah pergi. Huuft syukurlah" gumama Hinata lega dan kembali masuk.

Namun sebelum masuk tangan Hinata ditarik oleh Naruto yang sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya tadi.

Sebelum Hinata berteriak, Naruto sudah membungkam deluan mulut Hinata.

"Kya...hmppmttt"

"Ssst..jangan berteriak. Nanti tetangga yang lain akan dengar" ucap Naruto dengan membungkam mulut Hinata dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya memeluk perut rata Hinata yang masih tertutupi baju handuk.

Hinata memberontak dengan perlakuan Naruto begitu. Dengan tenaga yang kuat Hinata menarik tangan Naruto yang membungkam mulut ya itu.

"Apa yang Naruto-san lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah kesal namun terkesan lucu itu setelah melepaskan tangan Naruto dari mulutnya.

"Hey, aku ini kekasihmu. Jadi wajar dong aku kemari" ucap Naruto dengan santainya dan tanpa merasa bersalah.

Hinata menjadi tersipu malu dengan ucapan Naruto barusan. Naruto melihat Hinata yang sedang tersipu malu begitu dengan terkikik geli.

"Ganti bajulah, aku akan menunggumu disini" ucap Naruto dan duduk di sofa empuk milik Hinata tanpa seizin pemilik apartemen lalu dengan mengangkat kakinya di atas meja yang berada didepan sofa itu.

Hinata menganga dengan kelakuan boss nya oh tidak sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihnya yang dengan seenaknya seperti itu di apartemennya.

"Kenapa masih berdiri disitu. Apa kau mau kita.." ucap Naruto kembali dengan seringai rubah melihat Hinata seakan ingin dimakan saja.

Kemudian Hinata menyadari seringai rubah milik boss nya itu. Dengan segera Hinata mengkilah dan memotong omongan bossnya itu.

"Tidak..tidak..tidak..a-aku akan ganti baju dulu. Tunggu disini okey"

Naruto terkikik karena Hinata menjadi seperti itu karena ucapannya. Padahal Naruto hanya bercanda.

Disaat Hinata sudah masuk kekamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Naruto melihat seisi apartemen milik Hinata. Tidak terlalu besar namun terasa nyaman. Aroma khas Hinata menyebar disetiap seluruh ruangan apartemen ini. Pikir Naruto begitu.

Naruto melihat secara seksama setiap sudut ruangan. Dan terhenti pada sebuah foto berbingkai duduk diatas meja disebelah tv. Naruto bangkit dan melihat foto itu.

Disitu nampak Hinata yang sedang menggunakan toga saat acara kelulusannya dengan seorang pria berambut putih. Hinata tampak terlihat senang dan pria yang disebelah Hinata itu juga sama telihat senang seperti Hinata.

Ntah apa yang membuat Naruto merasa marah. Dicabutnya foto itu dari bingkai foto tersebut dan mengkoyak foto tersebut menjadi dua. Potongan foto yang dikoyak Naruto itu terbelah menjadi dua foto, yang koyakan satu dengan gambar laki laki bersurai putih dan koyakan satunya lagi dengan gambar Hinata.

Sepertinya Naruto cemburu hanya karena foto tersebut. Naruto tidak tau kenapa hatinya merasa tidak suka dengan laki laki yang sedang berfoto dengan Hinata itu. Padahal kenal saja Naruto tidak dengan pria tersebut.

Foto pria yang sudah terbelah itu di koyak menjadi kecil kecil lagi oleh Naruto dan Naruto membuang potongan potongan foto tersebut ke tong sampah terdekay yang berada disekitar situ. Dan foto satu nya lagi yang ada gambar Hinata. Naruto simpan didalam dompetnya.

Sekarang bingkai foto yang tadi nya ada foto Hinata dan pria bersurai putih itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Yang tersisa hanya bingkai kosong. Setelah puas dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan, Naruto kembali lagi duduk dikursi yang dia duduki tadi.

Dan tak lama keluar Hinata dengan pakaian dress panjangnya dengan masih rambut nya yang basah. Tanpa berbicara dahulu dengan Naruto, Hinata berjalan menuju dapur apartemennya untuk membuatkan teh untuk Naruto.

"Ini Naruto-san minumlah" Hinata meletakkan nampan yang tersediaa minuman hangat buatannya untuk Naruto.

Hinata masih bersiri setelah meletakkan nampan itu diatas meja depan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau berdiri saja. Ayo sini duduklah. Anggaplah rumah sendiri" ucap Naruto tanpa merasa bahwa dia yang menganggap sendiri seakan apartemen ini miliknya.

Hinata menganga aneh menatap Naruto.

"Ya ini memang apartemenku" gumam Hinata yang hampir terdengar Naruto.

"Kau bilang apa ?" ucap Naruto sambil menyeruput tehnya dan seperti mendengar gumaman Hinata.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak ada kok" jawab Hinata dan perlahan duduk disamping Naruto, namun sangat jauh duduknya dari Naruto.

"Kenapa kau jauh sekali duduknya. Kemari mendekatlah" ajak Naruto dengan mengayun ayunkan tangannya dengan Hinata.

Hinata terlihat sangat malu sekali dengan kelakuan Naruto. Hinata memilih tidak bergeming dan tetap berdiam diri dengan posisi duduknya yang jauh dari Naruto.

Karena merasa anggapannya tidak digubtis Hinata. Naruto pun berinisiatif mendekatkan dirinya saja ke Hinata dan membuat Hinata terpekik.

"Naruto-san, kenapa anda terlalu dekat. Bisa anda geser sedikit" Hinata seperti merasa risih sebenarnya Hinata merasa gugup saat berdekatam dengan Naruto.

"Tidak mau. Aku merasa nyaman seperti ini"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Sssst..jangan berbicara" Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata dengan menutup bibir Hinata dengan jari telunjukknya.

"Kau tau Hinata. Aku merasa nyaman saat bersamamu. Jadi kumohon biarkan aku seperti ini. Berada disampingmu" ucapan Naruto yang langsung membuat Hinata menampakkan rona merah diwajahnya.

Naruto perlahan mendekatkam wajahnya dengan Hinata bersiap untuk melakukan aksinya kembali yaitu mencium Hinata. Hinata seakan terhipnotis dengan wajah tampan Naruto yang sebenarnya menggodanya itu hanya terdiam termangu saja mengikuti alur yang Naruto buat.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan tangannya memgang kedua bahu Hinata dan perlahan ingin membaringkan tubuh Hinata diatas sofa. Saat Naruto hendak membaringkan tubuh Hinata dan bersiap mencium Hinata suara bel apartemen Hinata kembali berbunyi.

Ting..tong..

"Hinata-chan ini kak Neji"

Hinata dan Naruto terkejut dengan masih posisi Naruto yang membaringkan Hinata diatas sofa.

TBC

 **yosh chap 10 udh selesai up**

 **selalu maafkan author jika banyak typo**

 **yuk jangan lupa dikomen**

 **Terima Kasih**


	11. Chapter 11 MBML

"Hinata-chan ini kak Neji"

Dengan segera Hinata mendorong tubuh Naruto yang menindihnya. Dan berdiri dengan rasa ketakutan.

"Ba-bagaimana ini. Neji-nii datang" ucap Hinata ketakutan.

Bagaimana tidak takut, situasi seperti ini bakal menjadi masalah besar baginya. Karena membawa lelaki ke apartemen miliknya. Bisa bisa jika kakaknya melihat Naruto yang sedang berada diapartemennya, apalgi cuman berdua saja dengan Hinata. Neji bisa marah besar dan kemungkinan bakal ada perang.

"Tenanglah, tidak perlu khawatir begitu. Aku akan menjelaskannya dengan..siapa yang datang itu?" ujar Naruto.

"Dia kakakku yang datang Naruto-san. Ayo cepat kau harus sembunyi" tanpa aba aba Hinata menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya kekamarnya. Naruto menjadi terpekik dengan tarikan dari Hinata.

"Sembunyi disini okey. Ssst..jangan berisik"

Naruto hanya terkikik melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu. Jadi dia menurut saja mau nya Hinata apa. Tak apalah asal ini Hinata, pikir Naruto. Benar benar sedang dimabukkan asmara Naruto.

Setelah mengantar Naruto kekamar miliknya, Hinata dengan segera membuka pintu apartemennya dan menyambut kakaknya yang baru datang.

"Kenapa lama sekali buka pintunya Hinata-chan?" tanya Neji setelah pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan Hinata yang membuka pintu.

"E-eh hehe maaf Neji-niisan, tadi aku kekamar mandi. Jadi tidak dengar kalau Neji-niisan datang" jawab Hinata dengan kikuk.

Neji menaikkan satu alisnya melihat adik kesayangannya ini berbicara dengan gugup.

"Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kakakmu ini?" tanya Neji dengan wajah selidiknya.

Raut muka Hinata berubah menjadi gugup saat Neji berkata seperti itu.

'Gawat apa Neji-niisan tau kalau ada yang datang ke apartemenku?' batin Hinata.

"HAHAHA, sudahlah Hinata-chan kakak hanya bercanda" kikik kakaknya saat melihat wajah adiknya yang lucu itu dengan muka gugupnya lalu mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Uuuh Neji-niisan keterlaluan" ucap Hinata menggembungkan pipinya setelah dicubit Neji.

Neji dan Hinata pun masuk kedalam apartemen.

"Aaah sudah lama sekali aku tidak kemari melihat keadaanmu Hinata-chan" ucap Neji setelah mendudukkan bokongnya diatas sofa empuk itu. Dan Hinata berkutat didapur untuk membuatkan kakaknya minuman

Sebelumnya Neji sudah memberitahukan Hinata perihal dia yang akan berkunjung ke apartemen Hinata untuk beberapa hari.

"Hehe Neji-niisan memang sudah lama sekali tidak kemari" ucap Hinata dengan meletakkan nampan yang ada teh untuk kakaknya.

Neji tersenyum dengan adiknya yang sudah membawakannya segelas teh. Saat Neji berangsur mau mengambik tehnya yang diletakkan diatas meja, Neji melihat ada gelas lainnya yang juga berada diatas meja itu.

"Hmm. Teh siapa ini Hinata-chan, apa kau kedatangan tamu ya ?" tanya Neji bingung melihat teh yang masih berisi banyak tehdan terlihat juga tehnya masih panas.

Hinata langsung terkpekik dengan pernyataan Neji.

"A-ah i-itu tadi. Aku yang minum Neji-niisan hahaha" jawab Hinata dengan wajah kikuk.

"Oh begitu" jawab singkat Neji dan menyeruput teh buatan adiknya yang sangat iya rindukan.

"Aaah kakak lelah sekali setelah perjalanan jauh tadi. Kakak mandi air hangat dulu ya. Hinata-chan kakak pinjam kamar mandi mu dulu" ujar Neji dan bangkit hendak pergi kekamar mandi yang terletak dikamar Hinata.

Hinata langsung membulatkan matanya saat kakaknya mengatakan ingin mandi dikamar mandinya. Gawat, bisa bisa kakaknya Neji bisa tau kalau ada Naruto dikamarnya yang sedang bersembuny. Pikir Hinata.

Dengan segera Hinata mendahulukan jalannya didepan kakaknya dan sebelum kakanya memutar kenop pinta Hinata sudah menjegatnya.

"Ja-jangan Neji-niisan"

Neji bigung dengan Hinata yang menjegatnya untuk masuk kekamarnya.

"Kenapa?"tanya Neji dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Ja-jangan mandi dikamar mandiku. I-itu ka-karena.." Hinata tampak berpikir mencari alasana agar Neji tidak jadi masuk kekamarnya.

"A-ah. Itu karena, mesin air panasnya sedang rusak. Ahaha iya rusak" alasan itu yang Hinata lontarkan dengan rasa gugup.

"Benarkah begitu?" Neji terlihat ragu dengan jawaban dari Hinata.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Kakak mandi dikamar mandi belakang saja. Bisa kau siapkan air panas untuk kakak Hinata-chan ?" ujar Neji.

"Hehe. Ba-baiklah Neji-niisan"

Nejipun tersenyum dengan adiknya. Neji oun berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang twrletak dibelakang dekat dapur.

"Hmm..ada apa dengan Hinata-chan ya?" guman Neji sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi belakang.

Hinata mengecek apakah kakaknya sudah berada dikamar mandi apa belum. Setelah yakin kalau kakaknya sudah tidak ada lagi Hinata pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk untuk menemui Naruto yang dia sembunyikan tadi dikamarnya.

Sebelum kejadian Neji dan Hinata tadi. Naruto yang sudah berada dikamar Hinata asik mondar mandir melihat seisi kamar milik Hinata. Nuansa ungu dan wangi khas milik Hinata tersebar diseluruh kamar milik Hinata. Dengan sedikit hiasan didinding kamarnya dan satu meja rias dengan penuh alat alat make up Hinata yang tersusun rapi, setelah sebuah meja belajar disamping ranjang milik Hinata.

Naruto mendekat ke arah ranjang Hinata dan berbaring diatas tempat tidur Hinata. Nyaman dan empuk, itu yang dirasakan Naruto saat tergeletak di ranjang Hinata. Naruto melihat langit langit kamar Hinata dengan menangkup kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya yang sedang berbaring.

Tak lama Naruto mendengar suara putaran kenop pintu, Naruto sedikit terkejut saat kenop pintu itu terbuka dan seseorang hendak masuk namun tidak jadi. Naruto mendengar Hinata yang berbucara dengan kakaknya agar tidak masuk kekamarnya. Naruto kembali bersantai kembali setelah tau pintu itu tidak jadi terbuka.

Dan tak lama masuklah sang empu kamar tersebut.

Hinata menganga melihat Naruto yang dengan enaknya berbaring diatas ranjangnya dan masih memakai sepatu pula lagi. Pikir Hinata.

"Astaga Naruto-san. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ranjangku" ucap Hinata namun dengan suara yang pelan agar kakaknya tidak mendengar.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto tanpa merasa berdosa.

"Ini tempat tidur. Tidak seharusnya kau berbaring dengan memakai sepatu. Bisa kotor kalau begitu" ucap Hinata yang kesal melihat Naruto seenaknya dengan ranjang miliknya.

"Iya..iya..iya..aku mengerti" ucap Naruto dan bangkit dari acara berbaringnya dan sekarang dengan posisi duduk diatas ranjang.

Hinata masih terlihat kesal namun setelah itu dia menarik kembali lengan Naruto.

"Ayo Naruto-san, kau harus segera pergi" ucap Hinata dengan menarik lengan Naruto namun tarikan itu ditarik kembali oleh Naruto.

"Kau ingin mengusirku?" ucap Naruto dengan raut wajah datar.

"Bu-bukan begitu Naruto-san. Jika niisan ku tau kau disini. Maka akan menjadi masalah besar"

Naruto memutar bosan bola matanya saat mendengar perkataan Hinata. Apa yang musti ditakutkan coba. Tinggal bilang saja kalau mereka sepasang kekasih pati tidak akan menjadi masalah besar. Pikir Naruto begitu.

"Yasudah..yasudah"

Hinata kemudian memegang tangan Naruto untuk keluar secara diam diam dari apartemenya. Naruto yang tangannya dipegang dengan Hinata hanya tersenyum senyum saja. Halus dan nyaman pegangan tangan Hinata dan itu yang dirasakan Naruto. Hinata mengecek situasi apartemenya apa aman atau tidak. Ada atau tidak kakaknya sekarang ini. Setelah merasa aman, Hinata mengendap endap seperti maling, sedangkan Naruto hanya berjalan santai saja dibelakang Hinata yang tangannya masih setia dipegang Hinata.

Dan saat sudah sampai dipintu apartemen Hinata melepaskan pegangannya.

"Naruto-san. Pergilah. Hati hati okey" ucap Hinata dengan berbicara pelan pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dengan tingkah Hinata yang begitu.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto.

"Iya ada apalagi Naruto-san. Cepatlah sebelum..."

Cup

Ucapan Hinata yang belum selesai terpotong dengan ciuman singkat dari Naruto dibibirnya.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu. Jadi jangan bangun kesiangan okey" ucap Naruto setelah mencium singkat bibir Hinata.

Hinata hanya terdiam termangu seperti orang melamun karena ciuman kilat dari Naruto. Karena melihat ekspresi Hinata yang terdiam begitu, Naruto terkikik dan langsung pergi meninggalkan apartemen Hinata.

Hinata masih termangu berdiri diambang pintu apartemenya.

"Naruto-kun" gumam Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena merasa tersipu malu dengan ciuman singkat tadi.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau berdiri disitu. Air panasnya mana ?" panggilan Neji tadi langsung membuat Hinata tersadar akan lamunannya.

Neji mendekat kearah Hinata yang berdiri diambang pintu. Dan melihat kearah keluar, melihat kanan kiri dari lorong apartemen itu.

"Siapa yang datang Hinata-chan?" tanya Neji dengan celingak celinguk meliagt sekita lorong.

"E-eh tidak ada Neji-niisan. Yasudah Neji-niisan mandi dikamar mandiku saja" ucap Hinata mendorong punggung kakaknya agar masuk.

"Tapi kau bilang tadi mesin air panas dikamar mandimu rusak"

"Hehe sudah kuperbaiki Neji-niisan. Ayo cepatlah. Aku akan siapkan makan malam untuk kita" ucap Hinata.

"Hmm..begitu ya. Yasudah" Neji pun masuk kekamar Hinata.

Setelah kepergian kakaknya yang mandi dikamar mandi miliknya Hinata sesaat tersenyum dengan mengingat kejadian barusan yang dia dicium secara singkat oleh Naruto. Walaupun singkat tapi ntah kenapa membuat hati Hinata sangat senang.

Setelah mengingat kejadian itu Hinata bergegas menuju dapur dan memasak makan malam untuknya dan kakaknya.

Keesokan harinya

Pagi pagi sekali Hinata sudah bangun. Yak Hinata sengaja bangun pagi sekali karena akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kakaknya.

"Hoaaam, Hinata-chan kau sudah bangun rupanya" ucap Neji yang berjalan dari kamar lain dan duduk didekat Hinata yang sedang memasak.

"Ah Neji-niisan. Iya aku harus bekerja. Aku akan siapkan sarapan untuk Neji-niisan" ucap Hinata yang masih sibuk didapur, namun sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya.

Meja makan sudah tersaji sarapan buatan Hinata. Hinata dan Neji menyantap sarapan pagi itu dengan candaan dan obrolan ringan dipagi hari.

"Terima kasih untuk sarapannya Hinata-chan" ucap Neji setelah selesai sarapan buatan adik nya.

"Hehe iya Neji-niisan"

Lalu ponsel Hinata berbunyi dar dalam tas kerja Hinata. Hinata segera mengambil ponselnya yang berdering itu dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ternyata bossnya atau bisa disebut sekarang kekasihnya.

"Moshi..mo..."

"Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponnya?" belum sempat Hinata berucap salam Naruto sudah nyerocos deluan di panggilan.

"Ma-maaf" ucap Hinata.

"Yasudah. Aku sudah dibawah. Turunlah" ucap Naruto disebrang telepon.

Hinata terkejut, ternyata bossnya tidak main main soal omongan dia tadi malam. Naruto benar benar menjemputnya untuk pergi kekantor bersama. Hinata kemudian menutup panggilan telepon tersebut.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Neji.

"A-ano i-itu dari bossku Neji-niisan. Dia datang menjemputku" ucap Hinata.

Neji bingung dengan perkataan Hinata. Seorang boss menjemput karyawannya? Apa tidak salah dengar. Pikir Neji begitu.

"Boss mu menjemputmu ?" tanya Neji meyakinkan.

"I-iya Neji-niisan"

"Yasudah. Tunggu apalagi. Ayo aku antar kau kebawah" ucaP Neji dan bergerak deluan ke arah pintu keluar apartemen.

"E-eh ta-tapi Neji-niisan..." ucap Hinata yang terkejut saat Neji berniat mengantarnya yang otomatis kakaknya bakal bertemu dengan Naruto.

Gawat pasti bakal ada perang ini jika Neji bertemu dengan Naruto. Pikir Hinata.

Dibawah didepan gedung apartemen Hinata. Hinata yang berdiri dibelakangnya hanya bisa menunduk. Neji menatap tajam Naruto yang sekarang menatap nya sama juga dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Jadi ini bossmu Hinata?" ucap Neji bertanya dengan Hinata dan menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Tidak sopan memang, tapi Neji terlihat tidak suka dengan Naruto. Dia merasa siapapun yang mendekati adik kesayangannya ini harus melangkahi dia terlebih dahulu.

"Iya aku bossnya" ucap datar Naruto dan menatap Neji tidak kalah tajamnya.

"Oh, senang bertemu dengan anda. Siapa kalau bole tau nama anda?" tanya Neji dengan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto" ucap Naruto dengan membalas jabatan tangan Naruto.

"Begitu ya. Kenalkan saya kakaknya Hinata, Hyuuga Neji" balas Neji kembali.

Jabatan mereka yang awalnya biasa biasa saja berubah menjadi cengkaraman kuat dari masing masing tangan mereka.

'Aku tau apa yang ada diotakmu tentang adikku Hinata. Dasar pria mesum. Wajahmu sudah terlihat jelas' batin Neji dengan mencengkram kuat tangan Naruto yang dijabatnya dan menatap sengit Naruto.

Jabatan tangan dari Neji yang kuat itu membuat Naruto sedikit meringis.

'Sialan kakaknya ini. Kau itu kakak Hinata yang terlalu over' batin Naruto juga berkata seperti itu. Dan membalas balik cengkaraman kuat ditangan Neji. Juga menatap Neji dengan tak kalah sengitnya.

Jika bisa dibayangkan, bagaikan ada kilatan petir dari masing masing tatapan mereka berdua.

Hinata yang melihat kedua lelaki itu dengan tatapan sengit diantara keduanya, cuman bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya saja.

'Heee, sudah kuduga pasti bakal begini' batin Hinata.

Memang kenyataannya kakaknya Neji memang tidak suka jika Hinata didekati oleh pria manapun kecuali Neji menyetujuinya. Dan bossnya Naruto. Jangan ditanya dia akan melakukan semua hal yang tak mungkin menjadi mungkin sesuai dengan kemauannya.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 MBML

Saat ini Naruto dan Hinata sedang dalam perjalanan kekantor. Hinata merasa sangat gugup sekali saat berada didalam mobil bersama Naruto. Naruto yang fokus menyetir sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap arah depan. Tidak ada yabg bersuara sepatah kata pun. Sampai Hinata yang memulai pembicaraan agar tidak merasa gugup dengan suasana sekarang.

"Na naruto-san, maafkan kakaku Neji jika dia tidak sopan saat berkenalan denganmu tadi"

"Yasudah tidak apa apa, aku sudah terbiasa berjumpa dengan orang seperti kakakmu itu. Dan aku juga tau seorang kakak pasti akan selalu over dengan adik perempuannya" jawab Naruto dengan masih fokus menyetir tanpa memalingkan wajahnya melihat Hinata.

Hinata diam tidak menggubris jawaban dari Naruto lagi. Setelah percakapan singkat tadi mereka kembali diam didalam mobil hingga sampai dikantor.

Mobil Naruto telah parkir dibasemant kantor Namikaze Group itu. Sebelum keluar dari mobil Naruto memegang tangan Hinata untuk mencegah Hinata keluar dari mobil.

"Tunggu dulu Hinata"

Hinata terkejut dan langsung memmbuat wajahnya menjadi merah. Tak lupa jantung Hinata berpacu sangat kencang saat ini karena pegangan darri tangan Naruto.

'Astaga, apa dia akan melakukannya lagi?' batin Hinata yang berpikir bahwa Naruto akan melakukannya lagi.

Hinata tak bergeming setelah Naruto mencegahnya keluar itu. Naruto perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata. Semakin mendekat dan Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya. Jarak antara wajah Naruto dan Hinata tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Namun Naruto menghentikan tindakannya yang mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai tersenyum melihat Hinata.

"Hemm..aku tidak akan menciummu disini" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum melihat Hinata yang menutup mata nya seakan Naruto ingin menciumnya.

Hinata terpekik dan membuka matanya dengan raut wajah yang sudah memerah bak tomat.

"Na..Naruto-san"

"Hehe. Hari ini kau cantik, aku suka" ucap Naruto dengan senyumanya dan mengacak rambut Hinata lalu keluar dari mobil.

Hinata termangu dengan kelakuan Naruto padanya dan terdiam di dalam mobil melamun dengan tindakan Naruto tadi.

"Kenapa masih didalam. Tidak ingin keluar?" tanya Naruto melihat Hinata dari jendela mobil.

"E-eh i-iya" ucap Hinata yang tersadar dari lamunannya karena teguran dari bossnya.

Naruto yang sudah berjalan deluan dari Hinata segera disusul oleh Hinata yang berjalan dibelakang Naruto.

Didalam kantor semua karyawan berojigi dengan kedatangann boss mereka. Hinata yang mengikuti Naruto dari belakang juga sesekali tersenyum dengan karyawan lain yang menyapanya.

"Hinata. Siapkan semua berkas untuk pertemuan hari ini. Aku keruanganku dulu" ucap Naruto sebelum dia memasuki ruangnya.

Hinata hannya menjawab dengan anggukan tanda mengerti. Lalu Hinata berjalan menuju meja kerjanya disamping teman kerja nya yaitu Ino.

"Waah Hinata. Kulihat kau semakin akrab saja dengan boss kita. Hihi" ucap Ino tersenyum setelah melihat Hinata sudah duduk dimeja kerja sampingnya.

"He-e. Tidak juga Ino-san. Hehe" kilah Hinata.

"Benarkah begitu. Hmm..apa kalian tidak ada hubungan yang lebih hmm.." ucap Ino dengan menaik turunkan alisnya seakan menggoda Hinata.

Hinata terpekik dengan ucapan Ino temannya yang mengatakan hal itu. Memang benar ada hubungan lebih antara dirinya dan bossnya. Tapi mana mungkin Hinata mengatakannya. Sebenarnya Hinata juga bingung perihal hubungan dirinya dan bossnya, apa bennar mereka sepasang kekasih ya ?

"Ino-san..." Hinata menjadi gugup saat temannya mengatakan hal itu.

"Hahahahaha, iyaiya aku bercanda kok" Ino terkekeh melihat Hinata yang gugup itu.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan kembali kerjaan mereka masing masing. Dan Hinata mulai mengerjakan apa yang disuruh boss nya tadi oke diralat kembali boss sekaligus kekkasihnya.

Didalam ruang kerja Naruto

Naruto tampak sedang marah dengan ponsel yang menempel dikupingnya. Saat ini Naruto sedang mendapatkan panggilan dari salah satu karyawan terpecayanya.

"APAAA..BAGAIMANA BISA SEMUA PRODUK PRODUKSI KITA MENURUN. APA KAU TIDAK BEKERJA DENGAN BAIK HAAHH. APA KAU MAU KUPECAT" teriak Naruto dipanggilan itu dengan karyawannya yang menelepon Naruto.

"Ma-maaf Namikaze-sama jangan pecat saya. Pemasaran produk produksi kita tersaingin dengan harga dari produk perusahaan lain" ucap karyawan itu yang menjawab dengan takut.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MENYAINGI PRODUKKU HAAHH"

"Perusahaan Sabaku Corp. Namikaze-sama" jawab sebrang telepon.

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat tau ternyata masalah ini datang dari Gaara. Ternyata Gaara tidak main main dengan ucapanya yang dulu. Gaara berniat ingin membuat perusahaan Naruto bangkrut.

"KAU URUS SEMUANYA. AKU TIDAK MAU TAU. JIKA TIDAK BISA KAU SELESAIKAN. AKU AKAN MEMECATMU. KAU MENGERTI" ucap Naruto dengan suara tinggi.

"Ba-baik Namikaze-sama" jawab karyawan disebrang telepon.

"SIALAN KAU GAARA" umpat Naruto dengan gumamannya sendiri diruangannya.

Dengan sangat kesal Naruto menghempaskan ponselnya dengan keras diatas meja kerjanya. Dengan memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut denyut karena masalah ini, Naruto terlihat sangat marah. Dan kemarahannya itu lebih berlanjut dengan ketukan suara pintu.

Tok..tok..tok..

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan Hinata yang hendak masuk kedalam ruangan Naruto. Belum sempat Hinata menginjakan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan Naruto, umpatan pun datang menyapa Hinata dari Naruto.

"TIDAK BISAKAH KAU JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU HAHH, PERGI DARI SINI" teriak Naruto dengan umpatannya menuju Hinata.

Hinata terkejut karena dia dibentak oleh Naruto. Selama Hinata bekerja di perusahaan Naruto, Hinata tidak pernah dibentak seperti itu oleh Naruto. Tapi kali ini untuk pertama kalinya Naruto membentakknya.

Karena bentakkan dari Naruto, Hinata segera keluar dari ruangan itu dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca kaca.

Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa dia tanpa sengaja membentak Hinata yang sama sekali tidak ada salah apa apa.

"Oh astaga. Apa yang aku lakukan. Kenapa tadi aku membentakknya. Maafkan aku Hinata. Haa..sudahlah, aku akan minta maaf nanti saja dengannya" gumam Naruto dengan penyesalannya karena membentak Hinata.

Setelah Hinata mendapatkan bentakkan dari Naruto dia berlari menuju toilet dengan mata yang sudah berair alias menangis.

Didalam toilet, Hinata menangis, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menangis karena Naruto. Yang sebenarnya Hinata tidak tau, itu tidak sengaja dilakukan Naruto.

"Hiks..hiks..dia membentakku..memangnya..hiks..salahku apa..hiks.." gumam Hinata sambil mengusap air mata dipipinya.

Hinata menangis sampai puas dikamar mandi sampai rapat akan dimulai.

Rapat pertemuan antara Naruto dengan pengusaha dari perusahaan lain akan segera dimulai. Naruto berjalan menuju ruang rapat dengan diikuti Hinata dari belakang.

"Apa semua berkas sudah siap?" tanya Naruto sambil terus berjalan.

"Sudah" jawab datar Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan pengusaha dari perusahaan itu, apa dia sudah datang?"

"Sudah" jawab lagi Hinata masih dengan suara datar.

Naruto merasa nada suara Hinata yang menjawabnya sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Apa ini karena bentakkan tadi? Pikir Naruto begitu. Sekali lagi Naruto menanyakan hal dengan Hinata memastikan apa memang Hinata marah dengannya.

"Apa Shikamaru sudah kau beri tahu soal rapat ini ?"

"Sudah"

Naruto akhirnya yakin kalau memang benar Hinata ternyata marah padanya. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan Hinata yang tidak memperhatikan jalan karena menunduk sambik mengikuti Naruto pun menabrak Naruto dari belakang karena Naruto berhenti tiba tiba.

Buughh!!

"Aaww" ringis Hinata memegang dahinya yang menabrak punggung Naruto.

Naruto sempat terpekik karena Hinata menabrak belakangnya. Dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Naruto setelah membalikkan tubuhnya.

"E-eh"

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Tidak maksudku untuk membentakmu tadi. Jadi maukah kau memaafkanku?" ucap Naruto dengan nada penyesalan.

Hinata mendongak melihat wajah Naruto yang meminta maaf padanya dengan penuh ketulusan dan mata Hinata sedikit berkaca kaca dan demi menyembunyikan mata nya yang mulai berair Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto agar tidak dilihat Naruto.

"I-iya. Tidak apa apa" ujar Hinata.

"Terima kasih Hinata" ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum. Perasaan Naruto sangat senang saat Hinata memaafkannya.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan menuju ruang rapat untuk pertemuan dengan perusahaan lain itu. Dan masalah antara Naruto dan Hinata sudah terselesaikan.

Didalam ruang rapat

Naruto sedang memperhatikan layar infocus yang berisi tentang proyek yang akaan Naruto jalankan dengan perusahaan lain. Hinatta yang duduk disudut ruangan juga memperhatikan layar tersebut. Namun karena suasana ruangan yang gelap dan hanya ada penerangan dari layar infocus itu, Hinata menjadi ngantuk. Sekali sekali mata Hinata tertutup dan terbuka kembali karena kantuk yang melanda.

Awalnya Naruto memperhatikan presentasi dari layar tersebut, namun matanya melirik Hinata yang berada disudut ruangan. Naruto terkikik pelan saat melihat Hinata yang terkantuk kantuk disudut ruangan itu dengan memejamkan matanya dan terbuka lagi.

"Ada apa Namikaze-sama?" tanya dari salah satu pengusaha dari perusahaan lain itu karena melihat Naruto terkikik.

"A-ah ti-tidak ada apa apa tuan" jawab Naruto dengan ucapan pengusaha itu dan langsung melihat kembali layar itu dan memalingkan pandangannya dari Hinata yanng masih setia dengan kantuk yang melanda.

Rapat dengan perusahaan lain itu telah usai dengan diakhiri jabatan tangan antar pemilik perusahaan masing masing.

"Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anda Namikaze-sama" ucap pengusaha lain itu dengan menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Iya saya juga. Terima kasih" jawab Naruto.

Hinata hanya berdiri dibelakang Naruto. Tentu sebagai sekretaris Hinata harus selalu berada disamping Naruto yang notabenenya sebagai boss nya.

Setelah berjabat tangan, pengusaha itupun keluar dari ruang rapat tersebut, sehingga meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata memberesi berkas berkas yang telah selesai dibahas saat rapat tadi. Hinata yang sedang sibuk memberesi berkas berkas tersebut tiba tiba terkejut karena Naruto memeluk dia dari belakang.

"Na-naruto-san apa yang kau lakukan. Lepaskan. Nanti diliat karyawan lain" ucap Hinata sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto yang memeluk perut nya tapi tidak bisa dilepaskan.

"Diamlah. Sebentar saja. Aku lelah" jawab Naruto dengan menangkup kepalanya dibahu Kanan Hinata.

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa apalagi selain diam saja tanpa ada penolakkan. Dalam hati Hinata dia juga merasa nyaman dengan perilaku Naruto yang begitu.

Tidak terlalu lama adegan pelukan itu. Naruto perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan mengajak Hinata untuk pergi dengannya.

"Ayo Hinata kita pergi makan siang" ajak Naruto berjalan keluar tanpa peduli apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Hinata menganga dengan kelakuan Naruto. Tadinya dia bersikap manis, sekarang malah merasa tak berdosa dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Saat ini Naruto dan Hinata sedang berada di sebuah restoran yang terletak tidak jauh dari kantor Naruto.

Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata. Hinata hanya menunduk saja sedari tadi karena merasa canggung. Baru pertama kali ini Hinata makan siang dengan bossnya dengan status sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?, apa makanan disini tidak enak?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Hinata sedari tadi hanya menunduk tanpa menyentuh makanannya.

"Bu-bukan begitu Naruto-san, aku..aku.."

"Berhentilah mulai sekarang memanggilku dengan suffix san" ucap Naruto tanpa melihat Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bisakah kau memanggilku seperti sakura memanggil Teme?" Hinata terpekik dengan pernyataan Hinata dan wajahnya muncuk semburat merah.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau" jawab datar Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto ngambek karena Hinata.

Hinata menyadari bahwa Naruto kesal dengan Hinata. Dengan menarik nafas pelan Hinata kembali lagi menurut.

"Ba-baiklah. Na-Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil Hinata dengan suffix kun. Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan sedikit obrolan ringan. Bisa dilihat Hinata mulai menghilangkan rasa canggungnya saat makan bersama Naruto.

Ditengah tengah mereka sedang menikmati makan siang. Seorang pria bersurai putih masuk kedalam restoran yang Naruto dan Hinata jejali.

Pria bersurai putih tersebut tampak melihat seisi restoran seakan mencari tempat yang kosong. Lalu mata pria bersurai putih itu tertuju pada Hinata yang sedang duduk berdua dengan pria berambut kuning.

"Hinata" gumam pria bersurai putih itu dengan melihat Hinata dari kejauhan.

Pria bersurai putih itu berjalan mendekati Hinata untuk meyakinkan kalau memang benar Hinata itu seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Hinata" panggil pria tersebut.

Hinata yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya terpekik dengan panggilan pria tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Setelah mendengar seseorang memanggil nama kekasihnya Naruto langsung mendongak melihat pria tersebut.

"Toneri" ucap Hinata dengan wajah terkejut.

TBC

yosh chap 12 selesai

maafkan author jik ceritanya membosankan dan banyak typonya. harap maklum karena masih newbie

silahkan beri komen kalian

terima kasih


	13. Chapter 13 MBML

"Toneri"

"Haa..ternyata aku benar. Kau Hinata" ucap pria bersurai putih itu yang ternyata bernama Toneri.

Toneri adalah teman satu kuliah dulu bersama Hinata. Mereka berteman baik sedari awal masuk kuliah. Walaupun berteman baik Hinata pernah menaruh perasaan untuk Toneri. Namun perasaannya itu ditolak oleh Toneri, karena Toneri sudah mempunyai kekasih.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Hinata" ucap Toneri sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Hinata.

Hinata pun berdiri dan membalas salaman dari uluran tangan Toneri.

"Iya Toneri. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Aah. Beginilah kabarku baik baik saja. Aku menjalankan bisnis yang dikelola oleh kakekku"

"Begitu ya" jawab Hinata dengan tersenyum.

Naruto sedari tadi yang dikacangin mereka berdua, seolah olah tak menganggap dia ada disekitar mereka hanya bisa melihat pemandangan yang sangat membuat matanya panas itu.

'Dia kan pria yang kemarin difoto bersama Hinata, sialan kenapa dia datang kemari' batin Naruto. Dia mengenal jelas wajah pria bersurai putih itu yang dia lihat dari bingkai foto yang dia koyakkan karena kecemburuannya melihat Hinata berfoto dengan Toneri.

"Eheem" suara batuk kasar dari Naruto yang dibuat buatnya untuk menyadari bahwa dia dikacangin oleh kedua orang tersebut.

Hinata dan Toneri memalingkan wajahnya melihat Naruto.

"Oh Hinata ternyata kau sedang bersama seseorang ya disini?" tanya Toneri dengan tampang tak berdosa. Padahal dia sudah tau dari awal melihat Hinata kalo Hinata sedang makan bersama dengan orang lain.

"I-iya Toneri"

"Kenalkan. Aku kekasihnya Hinata. Namikaze Naruto" dengan gagahnya Naruto berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Toneri.

Toneri terkejut begitu juga dengan Hinata. Hinata hanya pasrah saja tidak mau bertutur karena Naruto secara blak blakkan mengatakan bahwa dia kekasihnya Hinata.

"O-oh begitu ya. Toneri. Otsusuki Toneri. Teman satu kuliah Hinata dulu" balas Toneri.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi Hinata dan...Namikaze-sama. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan anda" ujar Toneri pamit dengan sepasang kekasih itu.

Hinata membalas pamitan dari Toneri dengan senyumannya, namun tidak dengan Naruto. Naruto menatap sengit Toneri. Begitu juga dengan Toneri yang juga menatap tak kalah sengitnya dari Naruto. Toneri pun pergi meninggalkan restoran itu. Niatnya yang ingin makan direstoran itu dibatalkannya karena melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya sesak.

'Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Hinata. Tapi kenapa, disaat aku ingin bersamamu, kau malah dengan pria lain. Tidak. Aku akan mendapatkanmu dan menyingkirkan pria itu. Tunggu saja. Tunggu aku Hinata' batin Toneri.

Toneri tidak tau diri, sudah jelas jelas dia yang dulu menolak perasaan Hinata. Sekarang saat sudah berjumpa Hinata malah dia akan merebut Hinata dari tangan pria lain.

"Ayo kita pergi Hinata" ujar Naruto.

"Ta-tapi Naruto-kun. Kita kan belum selesai makannya" jawab Hinata.

"Kita makan ditempat lain saja. Aku sudah muak berada disini"

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berjalan deluan meninggalkan Hinata yang menganga karena tuturan Naruto.

Hinata bingung ada apa dengan Naruto yang tiba tiba begitu. Tadi dia begitu senang sekarang malah sebaliknya setelah pertemuannya dengan teman Hinata tadi yaitu Toneri. Apa ini karena Toneri ya? Pikir Hinata begitu.

Hinata pun bergegas berlari mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Mereka pun pergi makan siang ditempat lain sesuai keinginan Naruto.

Setelah makan siang tadi Naruto dan Hinata kembali lagi kekantor untuk kembali bekerja. Hinata pergi menuju meja kerjanya dan Naruro kembali keruangannya.

Skip dan kembali ke ruangan Naruto.

Naruto saat ini kedatangan tamu penting yaitu sahabat ravennya yaitu Sasuke.

"Besok datanglah Dobe ke acara launching proyek baruku. Dan...bawalah sekretarismu itu, Sakura menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu agar mengundang Hinata" ujar Sasuke yang duduk didepan Naruto.

"Kau ini Teme. Dia itu kekasihku. Memang sih dia itu sekretarisku. Tapi kalau sudah diluar tetap saja dia kekasihku. Tapi baiklah aku akan ajak dia" jawab Naruto dengan nada yang ngambek karena Sasuke seakan mengejeknya.

"Heehh. Terserah kau saja Dobe. Kalau begitu aku pergi" Sasuke pun bangkit dan langsung menuju pintu.

"Loh. Jadi kau datang hanya untuk mengatakan itu saja Teme" ucap Naruto disela sela kepergian Sasuke.

"Iya. Sampai jumpa Dobe. Datanglah besok" jawab Sasuke kemudian keluar dari ruangan Naruto.

Diluar ruangan, Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari ruangan Naruto kemudian melihat ke segala penjuru ruang kerja para karyawan. Karyawan karyawan perempuan tampak sangat terpesona akan ketampanan Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tatapan para perempuan perempuan itu padanya.

Sampai matanya tertuju pada sesosok gadis indigo berambut panjang yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa kertas diatas mejanya. Sasuke mendekat ke arah gadis yang terlihat sibuk itu, otomatis semua karyawan yang ada diruangan itu memperhatikan Sasuke yang terus berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Kau Hinata bukan ?" ucap Sasuke yang sudah sampai didepan meja kerja Hinata.

Hinata terpekik karena seseorang itu memanggilnya yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas kertas itu.

"A-ah. Sasuke-san" Hinata langsung berdiri dan berojigi didepan Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, besok kau datanglah dengan Naruto ke acaraku. Sakura juga mengundangmu"

Hinata hanya termangu mendengarkan Sasuje tanpa menjawabnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap Sasuke dan langsung pergi dari situ.

Hinata terus saja terdiam tanpa berkata apa apa dan menatap kepergian Sasuke. Dan tak lama setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto keluar dari ruangannya dan langsung berjalan mendekati Hinata yang melanjutkan kembali kerjaanya tadi.

"Ayo Hinata ikut aku" ucap Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata.

Hinata terkaget karena Naruto tiba tiba menarik tangannya. Semua karyawan menatap bingung Naruto yang menarik lengan Hinata secara tiba tiba.

Belum sempat Hinata berbicara, Naruto terus saja menarik tangannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, kita mau kemana ?" tanya Hinata yang lengannya ditarik Naruto.

"Sudah ikut saja" jawab Naruto.

"Sekarang pilihlah yang kau suka" ucap Naruto.

Saat ini mereka berada disalah satu mall terbesar di Tokyo milik Naruto. Hinata menganga saat melihat seluruh pakaian wanita yang lengkap berjejer rapi. Seluruh para karyawan toko baju milik Naruto itu berbaris rapi dengann berojigi karena kehadiran Naruto.

"Ta-tapi Naruto-kun, untuk apa?" tanya Hinata yang masih bingung dengan apa tujuan Naruto membawanya kemari.

"Kau akan ikut denganku keacara Sasuke besok. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu keseluruh pengusaha yang hadir di acara itu. Jadi aku mau membuatmu terlihat cantik dihadapan mereka" ucap Naruto dengan santainya.

Hinata lebih terkejut lagi dengan penuturan Naruto. Semburat merahpun muncul diwajah putih Hinata.

"Jadi apa lagi yang kau tunggu, pilihlah gaun mana yang kau suka untuk kau pakai besok" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi Naruto-kun. Kemana semua pelanggan toko ini. Kenapaa begitu sepi?" tanya Hinata yang celingak celinguk melihat seisi toko yang tidak ada pelanggan sama sekali.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Shikamaru untuk mengosongkan tempat ini mengusir seluruh pelanggan, agar kau bisa memilih gaun dengan tenang" jawab santai Naruto.

Hinata menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Mengusir seluruh pelanggan hanya demi Hinata. Apa dia tidak akan rugi? Pikit Hinata.

"Kenapa masih berdiri saja. Apa kau mau aku memilihkannya untukmu?..baiklah ikut aku" ucap Naruto dan karena Hinata hanya tersiam saja, Naruto menarik kembali lengan Hinata mengajaknya untuk memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk dikenakan Hinata.

Satu persatu baju yang menurut Naruto bagus Naruto ambil dari rak pakaian dan memberinya ke Hinata, sehingga sekarang ditangan Hinata sudah menggunung pakaian dari pilihan Naruto.

"Cobalah ini semua" ujar Naruto.

Hinata cuman bisa geleng geleng melihat apa yang Naruto perbuat. Tanpa jawaban dari Hinata. Hinata membawa pakaian pakaian itu keruang ganti baju yang dibantu oleh karyawan penjaga toko.

Satu persatu gaun pilihan Naruto itu dicoba Hinata. Naruto duduk didepan ruang ganti baju Hinata sambil menunggu Hinata yang berganti baju.

Pakaian pertama

"Tidak cocok. Ganti" ucap Naruto melihat apa yang dikenakan Hinata.

Pakaian kedua

"Kau terlihat gendut. Ganti" Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya karena Naruto mengatakannya gendut.

Pakaian ketiga

Pakaian yang Hinata kenakan saat ini menampakkan punggung Hinata yang putih dan membuat Naruto tidak menyukainya

"Terlalu terbuka. Ganti" Hinata mulai lelah dengan komentar Naruto.

Pakaian keempat

"Aku tidak suka warnanya. Ganti" Seakan bom waktu yang akan mulai meledak Hinata mulai kesal.

"Aku harus pakai yang mana Naruto-kun. Sudah empat gaun yang aku kenakan. Dan semuanya tidak bagus menurutmu" jawab Hinata yang sudah terlihat kesal karena Naruto yang berkali kali menyuruhnya ganti pakaian.

"Kalau begitu coba yang ini" Naruto memberikan sebuah gaun yang dia pilih lagi untuk Hinata. Dengan sedikit kesal Hinata mengambil gaun itu dan kembali lagi keruang ganti baju.

Saat Hinata didalam ruang ganti baju Hinata terlihat kesal dengan Naruto.

"Hee. Semua nya dia tidak suka. Mau dia apa sih" gumam Hinata didalam ruang ganti itu.

Saat Hinata hendak memakai pakaian itu. Hinata melihat dan mengecek harga dari gaun yang akan dikenakannya. Hinata membulatkan matanya saat tau harga dari gaun tersebut.

"Haaaa..astaga gaun ini mahal sekali. Gajiku bertahun bertahun saja tidak cukup membayarnya" gumam Hinata yang tak percaya dengan harga gaun tersebut.

Dengan ragu ragu Hinata mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun mahal itu.

Pakaian kelima

Hinata keluar dari ruang ganti baju itu dengan gaun berwarna merah muda tanpa lengan ukuran selutut.

Hinata terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun piliha terakhir dari Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Hinata keluar dengan gaun pilihannya itu tersenyum.

"Ini cocok"

"Bungkus ini segera" ucap Naruto kepada karyawan toko itu dan dibalas dengan ojigi dari karyawan tersebut.

"Ta-tapi Naruto-kun i-ini.." ucap Hinata.

"Kenapa?" ujar Naruto.

"Tapi ini sangat mahal. Aku tidak mungkin membelinya"

"Tidak perlu pikirkan itu. Kau membayarnya dengan berkencan denganku saja hehe" ujar Naruto dengan menggoda Hinata.

Wajah Hinata memerah saat Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut. Perasaan malu melanda Hinata saat ini.

"Oh iya. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu" ucap Naruto dan merogoh saku celananya.

Hinata bingung melihat Naruto yang sedang merogoh saku celananya. Tak lama Naruto mengelurakan sebuah kalung emas putih dengan mainan kalung berbentuk hati.

"Ap-apa ini Naruto-kun" tanya Hinata yang bingung karena Naruto mengelurkan sebuah kalung berbentuk hati.

Naruto memakaikan kalung itu dileher Hinata. Dan Hinata hanya termangu dengan Naruto yang memasangkan kalung itu dilehernya. Sehingga Hinata terlihat lebih cantik lagi dengan kalung pemberian Naruto yang bertengger dileher putih Hinata.

"Sempurna. Kau terlihat lebih cantik" ucap Naruto sesudah memasangkan kalung itu dan melihat kearah leher Hinata.

"Pakai ini terus. Dan jangan pernah dilepas" ujar Naruto. Hinata tidak menjawab penuturan dari Naruto itu karena masih terpekik dengan pemberian dari Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata dan pergi berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam di tempat itu.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun" gumam Hinata sambil memegang kalung itu dengan senyuman dan mata yang berkaca berkaca. Hinata menangis bahagia karena pemberian dari Naruto.

Flasback On

Saat Naruto dan Hinata tidak sedang bersama. Naruto pergi dengan Shikamaru ke sebuah mall miliknya untuk urusan proyek baru yang akan dibuat si mall yang Naruto dan Shikamaru jejali

Saat Naruto smdan Shikamaru berjalan diarea mall tersebut. Naruto terhenti pada sebuah toko perhiasan yang terletak dimall itu. Naruto melihat dari kaca etalase toko perhiasan tersebut.

Mata Naruto tertuju pada sebuah kalung berlapis emas putih dengan mainan kalung berbentuk hati.

"Kau mau membelinya ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja" jawab Naruto.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita lanjut" ucap Naruto dan kembali berjalan menuju apa yang ditujunya.

"Cehh. Merepotkan" gumam Shikamaru.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya dengan Shikamaru. Naruto bergegas pergi kembali ketoko perhiasan itu lagi.

Saat Naruto masuk ke toko perhiasan itu. Karyawan penjaga toko tersebut berojigi dwnga kehadiran Naruto.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Namikaze-sama" ucap Karyawan toko itu ramah.

"Aku mau kalung yang ada didepan kaca etalase itu" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk kalung tersebut.

Karyawan itupun melihat arah tunjukkan tangan Naruto.

"Baiklah Namikaze-sama" ucap karyawan itu.

"Ini tuan"

Naruto tampak tersenyum melihat kalung itu.

'Dia pasti sangat cocok dengan memakai kalung ini' batin Naruto sambil melihat kalung itu.

"Pilihan yang sangat bagus Namikaze-sama" uca karyawan toko.

"Benarkah begitu?" jawab Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan senyum oleh karyawan toko yang sangat ramah itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membeli ini" ucap Naruto.

"Baik Namikaze-sama" karyawan itupun membungkus kalung pembelian dari Naruto.

Flasback Off

Begitulah ceritanya bagaimana Naruto membelikan kalung itu untuk Hinata.

TBC

yosha minna..

chap 13 selesai

bagaiman kalian suka hihi...


	14. Chapter 14 MBML

Ckrek..ckrek..ckrek

Kilatan lampu dari kamera para wartawan itu beriringan kedap kedip saat Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari mobil.

Naruto menghadiri acara launching dari perusahaan milik temannya yaitu Sasuke dan ditemani oleh Hinata. Banyak pengusaha yang terkenal juga ikut datang menghadiri acara launching tersebut.

Naruto tampak tampan dengan setelan jas berwarna Hitam dengan rambut yang disisir kebelakang. Sedangkan Hinata juga tampak terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun pilihan Naruto kemarin, rambut Hinata disanggul kebelakang sehingga menampakkan leher jenjang putih Hinata. Tak lupa juga kalung pemberian Naruto yang bertengger dilehernya, sehingga membuat Hinata makin tambah cantik.

Hinata merasa risih dengan kilatan lampu itu. Memang dia baru pertama kali ini mendapatkan sorot kamera yang memampangkan jelas wajahnya. Naruto sudah terlihat terbiasa saja dengan kilatan lampu kamera tersebut dan segera memegang tangan Hinata.

"Bersikaplah tenang. Dan jangan lepaskan tanganku" Naruto membisikkan kata kata itu ditelinga Hinata dan dijawab Hinata dengan anggukan.

Hinata menunduk saja karena merasa malu tak ingin wajahnya terlihat lampu sorot kamera.

"Namikaze-sama siapa gadis yang disebelah anda?" ucap salah satu wartawan yang bertanya perihal hubungan Naruto dan Hinata.

Dan begitu juga para wartawan lainnya yang bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Naruto dan Hinata dibanjiri dengan pertanyaan itu terus dari para wartawan.

Hinata hanya diam menunduk saja tak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya. Sedangkan Naruto dia berusaha melindungi Hinata dari pertanyaan pertanyaan itu dari para wartawan.

"Dia kekasihku" jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum ramah dengan para wartawan dan masih setia terus memegang tangan Hinata.

Para wartawan itu pun bungkam setelah mendapat jawaban dari Naruto.

Sementara di kediaman orang tua Hinata.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menonton televisi dirumah mereka dia adalah ibu Hinata yaitu Hikari.

Ibunya yang sedang menonton televisi terkejut saat melihat seorang gadis yang mirip sekali dengan anaknya yaitu Hinata.

"Itu..bukannya Hinata" gumamnya saat melihat seperti anak gadisnya ditelevisi. Ditambah lagi dia sedang bersama seorang pria dan pria itu tampan lagi.

"Sayang...kemarilah. lihat ada Hinata anak kita ditelevisi" teriaknya memanggil suaminya yang sedang berada diteras rumah yang sedang beristirahat melihat langit malam.

"Jangan mengada ngada. Mana mungkin Hinata ada ditelevisi. Mungkin kau salah lihat" ucap ayahnya Hinata yaitu Hiashi dan tidak ingin beranjak dari posisinya yang memandang langit malam.

Tak lama masuklah adik perempuan Hinata yang paling kecil, yaitu Hanabi. Hanabi yang baru pulang langsung menyamperi ibunya yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Kaa-san sedang lihat apa?" ucap Hanabi dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Ah Hanabi. Kemarilah. Lihat itu kakakmu, iyakan ?" ucap ibunya yang meyakinkan Hanabi kalau memang penglihatannya tidak salah bahwa dia benar Hinata ada ditelevisi.

Hanabi membulatkan matanya. Memang benar itu kakaknya. Tapi tunggu dulu apa yang dilakukan kakaknya sehingga dia berada ditelevisi. Dan siapa lagi laki laki tampan yang disebelahnya. Pikir Hanabi.

"Benar itu Nee-sama" ucap Hanabi dan duduk disebelah ibunya yang juga tak percaya bahwa Hinata ada di televisi.

Ayahnya yang mendengar Hanabi mengatakan bahwa memang benar Hinata ada ditelevisi, langsung berangsur menuju istri dan anaknya yang sedang melihat televisi.

Hiashi juga terkejut melihat Hinata yang memang benar ada ditelevisi.

"Siapa pria itu?" tanya Hiashi yang tidak tau pertanyaan itu untuk siapa. Bukannya bertanya kenapa Hinata ada ditelevisi malah bertanyaan pria yang disebelahnya.

"Dia kekasihku" ucap Naruto ditelevisi itu.

Jleeb

Semua anggota keluarga Hinata yang mendengar lontaran kata Naruto dari televisi itu langsung termangu. Perempatan muncul didahi Hiashi yang mendengar bahwa pria yang sedang bersama Hinata itu mengatakan bahwa dia adalah kekasih Hinata.

"Ke-kekasih" ucap Hiashi dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat diartikan. Hiashi tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengarkan. Bagaimana bisa anaknya Hinata mempunyai seorang kekasih tanpa dia tau sama sekali.

"Aku akan menemui Hinata besok" ucap Hiashi setelah melihat itu semua di televisi.

Naruto dan Hinata sudah berhasil menghindar dari wartawan wartawan itu dengan ribuan pertanyaan mereka seakan para wartawan itu hendak menyerang mereka.

"Hoooo..akhirnya kita bisa lari dari serbuan wartawan wartawan itu" Naruto mengelus dadanya seakan lega karena sudah lepas dari terjangan para wartawan.

Hinata masih terus menunduk kepalanya tanpa menggubris perkataan Naruto.

"Ayo Hinata kita menemui Teme" ajak Naruto dan memegang tangan Hinata.

Hinata masih belum terbiasa dengan pegangan tangan Naruto. Sehingga Hinata masih terasa malu dengan pegangan itu.

Saat Naruto berjalan hendak menemui Sasuke. Para pengusaha lain yang melihat Naruto yang menggandeng tangan seorang gadis pun membicarakan perihal itu.

Dari sederet pengusaha itu, terlihat pria bersurai putih diantaranya. Toneri. Ia dia juga datang menghadiri acara launching produk Sasuke. Ntah dari mana dia diundang ke acara tersebut.

"Hinata" gumamnya yang melihat Hinata berada di acara yang dia hadiri juga. Hati Toneri seakan memanas ditambah lagi saat melihat Hinata digandeng dengan pria yang kemarin berkenalan dengannya.

"Yo Teme" sapa Naruto ke sahabatnya yang sedang berbincang bincang dengan orang.

"Dobe. Kau telat" jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Hehe maaf Teme. Tadi ada sedikit gangguan didepan saat aku mau masuk" ujar Naruto dengan menggaruk tengkuknya dengan tangan sebelahnya, sedangkan tangan satu nya masih terus menegang tangan Hinata.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun dengan pernyataan Naruto barusan.

"Haa Hinata. Akhirnya kau datang juga" ucap Sakura yang datang dari balik tubuh Sasuke.

Hinata kemudian mendongakan wajahnya saat tau Sakura datang.

"Sakura-san"

"Ayo Hinata kita kesana saja. Biarkan mereka berdua saja hehe" Sakura melepaskan tangan Naruto yang memegang Hinata.

Naruto terpekik saat Sakura melepas paksa peganganan tangannya yang memegang tangan Hinata. Hinata juga sama terpekiknya. Mau tidak mau Hinata ikut dengan Sakura tanpa berpamitan dengan Naruto.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja mereka" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Lagian Naruto juga tenang jika Hinata dengan Sakura. Jadi tidak akan mungkin terjadi apa apa. Kemudian Sasuke dan Naruto pun mulai berkeliling menemui para pengusaha dari perusahaan perusahaan lain.

"Hinata, ini minumlah" Sakura memberikan segelas jus jeruk kepada Hinata dan segera Hinata ambil.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kau dan Naruto menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Sakura.

"E-eh ka-kami baru saja memulainya Sakura-san" jawab Hinata dengan gugup.

"Kau ini Hinata. Hilangkan rasa gugupmu itu. Kau selalu saja begitu" ujar Sakura yang merasa temannya ini tidak berubah masih juga selalu gugup.

Hinata hanya diam saja tak mengatakan apapun, karena merasa memang dia selalu gugup untuk mengatakan perihal hal percintaan dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tau Hinata. Baru dengan kau aku melihat Naruto si baka itu terlihat sangat tulus dengan seorang perempuan. Biasanya dia selalu mengindah setiap wanita wanita yang mendekatinya" jelas Sakura tentang Naruto.

Tentu sebagai sahabat Naruto sejak kecil, Sakura tau bagaimana sifat sahabat kuningnya itu yang selalu dibilang Sakura dengan sebutan Baka.

Hinata tertegun mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sakura mengenai Naruto.

"Kau tidak percaya?" ucap Sakura yang melihat wajah Hinata tertegun seakan tak percaya.

"Heeh. Kau harus percaya padaku Hinata. Dengar Hinata dia itu pria yang baik. Hanya saja dia tidak tau bagaimana membuktikan rasa cintanya padamu. Karena yang dia tau hanya kerja kerja dan kerja. Selama ini dia tidak mempunyai seorang kekasih. Baru dengan kaulah dan hanya kaulah yang dia akui sebagai kekasihnya" Sakura kembali menjelaskan kembali dan meyakinkan Hinata.

Wajah Hinata sedikit merona dengan ucapan Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata bisa dikatakan sebagai cinta pertama Naruto.

"Jadi mulailah belajar mencintai sibaka itu hehe" sambung Sakura kembali.

Hinata menjawab dengan senyuman manisnya.

Mereka yang tengah asik berbincang bincang berdua kemudian datang seorang pria yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hinata" panggil pria itu yang tak lain ternyata Toneri.

Sakura dan Hinata menoleh kearah sang pemanggil.

"Eh Toneri, kau disini ?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau Otsusuki Toneri bukan?" tanya Sakura menunjuk Toneri.

Sakura memang mengenal Toneri. Tapi mereka berdua tidak akrab seperti Hinata dan Toneri. Tadinya Sakura merasa senang karena berbincang berdua dengan Hinata, namun karena kedatangan Toneri seakan kesenangan itu sirna. Sakura mengingat dimana Hinata menceritakan bahwa Hinata pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Toneri. Namun perasaan Hinata ditolak oleh Toneri karena alasan Toneri sudah mempunyai kekasih.

Sebagai temam dekat Hinata, Sakura sangat marah dengan perlakuan Toneri yang begitu dengan Hinata.

"Sedang apa kau kemari" tanya Sakura dengan Toneri dengan suara datar dan dingin.

"Kebetulan perusahaan kakekku diundang diacara launching produk dari Uciha Group" jawab Toneri dengan tersenyum.

"Oh iya aku dengar kau tunangannya dari pemilik Uciha Group ini ya. Kalau begitu selamat ya..eeh Sakura kan ?" ucap Toneri kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberi selamat pada Sakura.

"Iya. Terima kasih" jawab Singkat Sakura.

Terlihat jelas bahwa Sakura tidak menyukai kehadiran Toneri ditengah tengah mereka.

Saat Hinata dan Sakura sedang berbincang dengan Toneri. Naruto melihat dari kejauhan. Matanya tertuju pada pria yang mendekati kedua gadis itu.

"Brengsek, mau apa dia kemari" gumam Naruto pelan tanpa terdengar siapapun.

Tangan Naruto mengepal geram saat melihat Toneri yang berada diacara yang sama dengannya dan Hinata.

"Kau kenapa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Naruto mengepal tangannya.

"Lihat Teme. Dia datang. Pria yang kemarin aku ceritakan padamu. Kau mengundangnya ?" ucap Naruto dengan geram.

Sasuke menyipitkan pandangannya melihat Toneri dari kejauhan.

"Oh dia. Aku mengundang perusahaanya. Kukira tuan Hamura yang akan datang. Ternyata cucunya" ucap Sasuke setelah melihat Toneri.

"Brengsek. Aku akan menemuinya" ucap Naruto dan dengan geramnya berjalan menyamperi Toneri yang berdekatan dengan Hinata.

Sasuke cuman bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat perilaku Naruto begitu. Memang sudah kebiasaan Naruto untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Dan dengan segera Sasuke mengikuti Naruto. Bisa bisa Naruto menjadi gila dengan kecemburuannya kalau tidak ada Sasuke yang menenangkannya. Pikir Sasuke begitu.

"Hinata" suara berat Naruto memanggil Hinata.

Hinata langsung terkaget melihat Naruto dan memanggil namanya.

"Na-Naruto-kun"

"Ayo kita pulang" ucap kembali Naruto.

Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun selain diam. Dia tau pasti Naruto tidak suka dengan kehadiran Toneri yang berada dekat dengannya.

"Aah. Namikaze-sama. Senang bisa kembali bertemu anda disini" sapa Toneri dengan bersikap ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh iya. Anda yang kemarin itukan. Siapa nama anda. Oh iya Otsusuki Toneri. Iya kan?" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman palsu dan seakan lupa nama Toneri. Padahal itu hanya berpura pura.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Hinata permisi dulu ya" ucap Naruto dan menarik tangan Hinata.

"Teme, aku pulang" pamit Naruto dengan Sasuke dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke tau maksud sahabatnya yang mengajak Hinata pulang karena demi menghindari Toneri. Sakura pun tak berkata apa apapun melihat Hinata yang diajak pulang oleh Naruto. Dalam hati Sakura, dia merasa sangat senang karena Toneri terlihat seperti sakit hati saat Hinata bersama dengan Naruto.

Toneri hanya terdiam saja dengan ucapan Naruto yang membawa Hinata pulang. Hatinya seakan sakit melihat Hinata yang dibawa oleh pria lain kecuali dia.

Naruto dan Hinata pergi meninggalkan acara tersebut.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Otsusuki-sama" ucap Sasuke dan pergi bersama Sakura meninggalkan Toneri sendirian di tengah tengah kerumunan orang yang menikmati acara tersebut.

"Heehh, beginikah rasanya ditolak perasaan. Maafkan aku Hinata. Tapi tunggu saja. Aku akan merebutmu dari tangan pria itu" gumam Toneri dikesendiriannya ditengah tengah kerumunan orang dengan sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri akibat melihat Hinata dibawa oleh pria lain.

Bruuuuuuumm

Mobil Naruto melaju sangat cepat membelah jalanan kota dimalam hari yang terlihat sepi. Wajah Naruto yang merah bukan karena merasa malu tapi akibat menahan rasa amarah yang belum terkeluarkan.

"Na-Naruto-kun bisa pelan pelan saja bawa mobilnya" ucap Hinata yang takut karena Naruto seperti orang kesetanan membawa mobil dengan ugal ugalan dijalan tanpa perduli keselamatan mereka.

Naruto tidak menjawab apapun dari perkataan Hinata. Dia tetap saja mengemudi dengan sangat laju. Bahkan para pengemudi lain yang dilewati Naruto mengucapkan umpatan umpatan kasar pada Naruto karena membawa mobil itu terlampau kencang tanpa perduli keselamatan, namun itu semua tak diperdulikan Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun kumohon. Kita bisa kecelakaan kalau kau membawa mobilnya terlalu kencang begini" Hinata mulai takut. Dia memegang erat sabuk pengamannya.

Naruto tetap saja tak mengubris perkataan Hinata. Saat ini memang Naruto diselimuti api kecemburuannya.

"NARUTO-KUN BERHENTIIIIIIIII" teriak Hinata didalam mobil yang sudah tidak tahan karena Naruto yang membawa mobil itu tak karuan.

Naruto pun memberhentikan mobilnya dengan teriakan Hinata tersebut.

"APA MASALAHMU HAHH. KENAPA KAU MENYETIR SEPERTI INI. KAU INGIN KITA MATI YA?" ucap Hinata tanpa perduli lagi bahwa Naruto itu bossnya dan juga kekasihnya.

"KAU TANYA APA MASALAHKU? MASALAHKU ADA DI KAU HINATA. KENAPA KAU MENDEKATI PRIA ITU HAHH. KENAPA ?" tak kalah kuatnya dari Hinata, Naruto juga berteriak didepan Hinata. Pecah sudah benteng amarah Naruto yang sedari tadi masih kokoh.

Akhirnya Hinata tau sebab Naruto yang ugal ugalan dijalan itu apa. Ternyata Naruto cemburu saat Toneri tadi mendekati dia.

"Na-Naruto-kun kau.."

"KELUAR DARI MOBILKU. CEPAAAT!!" teriak kembali Naruto mengusir Hinata dari mobilnya.

Hinata terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto yang mengusirnya. Mata Hinata mulai berair dan menetes diwajah putihnya.

"Baiklah. Jika itu maumu" ucap Hinata dan perlahan melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil Naruto.

Setelah Hinata keluar dari mobil Naruto. Naruto pun melajukan kembali mobilnya meninggalkan Hinata ditengah jalan dengan pakaian minim. Oh ayolah cuaca saat ini sedang sangat dingin. Udara diTokyo sedang minus derajat. Naruto tega meninggalkan Hinata dengan pakaian minim tersebut, sehingga Hinata merasa kedinginan.

Namun rasa dingin yang melanda tidak dipedulikan Hinata. Hinata yang memakai baju minim itu terus menangis dijanan. Orang orang yang berlalu lalang melihat Hinata dengan pakaian minim ditengah tengah cuaca dingin tersebut memandang Hinata dengan pandangan yang berbed beda.

"Hiks..Hiks..Naruto-kun..Hiks.." Hinata menangis dijalanan. Hinata berjongkok sambil menangis. Orang orang yang melihat Hinata begitu merasa kasian.

Sedangkan Naruto yang masih dengan amarah tidak tau apa yang baru saja dia lakukan pada Hinata yang tega meninggalkan gadis tersebut dengan pakaian minimnya berada ditengah tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"Oh astaga apa yang aku lakukan. Sialan, ini semua karena laki laki brengsek itu. Aku harus kembali" ucap Naruto yang sudah tersadar apa yang dia lakukan dan memutar balik stir mobilnya dan kembali ketempat dia menurunkan Hinata tadi.

Naruto baru teringat bahwa Hinata memakai baju terbuka di cuaca sedingin ini. Untung saja mobil Naruto tidak berlalu jauh dari tempat Hinata tadi diturunkan. Sehingga tidak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai.

Naruto yang telah sampai ditempat Hinata turun tadi langsung bergegas turun dari mobil dan melihat keseliling akan kehadiran Hinata.

Naruto tak melihat gerangan Hinata. Sampai mata nya melihat dari kejauhan Hinata yang sedang berjongkok ditengah tengah orang yang berlalu lalang. Dengan langkah kakinya Naruto segera berlari menuju Hinata.

Sreeep

Naruto memakaikan jas nya di tubuh Hinata. Hianta terkejut dengan hal itu. Dengan segera dia melihat siapa yang memakainya pakaian dari belakang.

"Na-Naruto-kun" suara lirih Hinata dengan mata yang masih menangis.

"Hinata maafkan aku" ucap Naruto yang juga sama berjongkok seperti Hinata.

Hinata pun terjatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Naruto setelah Naruto mengatakan kata maafnya.

TBC

 **yosh chap 14 udh up**

 **beri komen kalian**

 **maaf jika sedikit gaje hihi**


	15. Beri Saran (Bukan Update)

**Haii semua**

 **kenalkan aku author baru di ffn**

 **bagaimana menurut kalian ff pair NaruHina nya**

 **apa kalian suka ? membosankan ? biasa biasa saja ? atau isi sendiri hihi...**

 **maafkan author kalau banyak kata kata typo haha maklum masih newbie**

 **Terima Kasih untuk dukungan kalian semua.**

 **love u all**

 **Salam NaruHina**


	16. Chapter 15 MBML

Secerca sinar matahari menembus jendela kamar apartemen dan membangunkan seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur diranjang besar yang nyaman. Dan disebelah gadis tersebut juga terbaring seorang pria dengan surai kuningnya yang setia memeluk gadis yang berada disebelahnya.

Flasback On

"Na-Naruto-kun" suara lirih Hinata dengan mata yang masih menangis.

"Hinata maafkan aku" ucap Naruto yang juga sama berjongkok seperti Hinata.

Hinata pun terjatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Naruto setelah Naruto mengatakan kata maafnya.

"Hinata..Hinata.." panggil Naruto yang menepuk nepuk pipi Hinata yang memerah karena kedinginan.

"Astaga apa yang aku perbuat. Dia kedinginan. Maafkan aku Hinata" ucap Naruto yang sambil memgang seluruh tubuh Hinata yang terasa dingin.

Dengan segera Naruto mengangkat Hinata yang sudah pingsan itu dan membawa Hinata menuju apartemennya.

Diapartemennya Naruto langsung membaringkan Hinata diranjang tidurnya dan langsung menyelimuti Hinata.

Naruto pun menyamakan dirinya dengan posisi Hinata yang tertidur diranjang dan mengelua kepala Hinata yang sedang tertidur itu. Perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Hinata.

Setelah mencium kening Hinata, Naruto berdiri dan hendak pergi membersihkan dirinya dengan berganti pakaian.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata tersadar dari pingsannya.

Naruto yang hendak ke kamar mandi itu tak jadi pergi karena Hinata sudar sadar. Dan langsung mendekatkan diri kembali ke Hinata lalu duduk disamping ranjang.

"Hinata kau sudah sadar" ucap Naruto dengan khawatir.

Hinata pun memposisikan tidurnya menjadi duduk dan bersandar pada bahu ranjang. Naruto pun semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Hinata dan memeluk Hinata.

"Hinata maafkan aku" ucap Naruto yang langsung memeluk Hinata dan Hinata menangis dipelukan Naruto.

"Aku juga minta maaf Naruto-kun Hiks.."

Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mennyapu air mata Hinata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Sudah jangan menangis" ucap Naruto yang sambil menghapus air mata Hinata.

"Ayo ganti baju mu" ucap Naruto setelah itu dan dibales dengan anggukan Hinata.

Hinata pun ganti baju dengan memakai kaos milik Naruto yang terlihat kebesaran saat dipakaiannya.

Naruto dan Hinata tidur seranjang dengan posisi Hinatavyang dipeluk oleh Naruto. Sesekali Naruto mencium puncak kepala Hinata. Hinata yang juga memeluk Naruto merasa sangat nyaman sekali berada sedekat ini dengan Naruto.

Tak lama Naruto pun mulai mengatur nafasnya dan sudah terlarut dalam tidur.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata yang merasa Naruto tak bergeming lagi.

Hinata mendongak sedikit dan melihat wajah Naruto yang ternyata sudah tertidur dengan dengkuran kecil. Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sudah tertidur. Hinata merasa terpesona dengan wajah Naruto yang tertidur begitu.

"Naruto-kun, aku mencintaimu" ucap Hinata dengan mengelus pipi Naruto yang sedang tertidur.

Hinata pun mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Naruto dan mulai ikut tertidur dengan memeluk Naruto juga.

Flasback Off

"Na-Naruto-kun..Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata dengan menggoyang goyangkan tangan Naruto yang memeluknya.

"Eeegh" suara Naruto yang terbangun dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Hinata.

"Bi-bisa tolong lepaskan aku Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata yang mendorong tubuh Naruto.

"Hoaaam kau sudah bangun" ucap Naruto dan melepaskan pelukan mautnya dari Hinata

Braakkk !!

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya besurai merah.

"NARUTOOO" yang ternyata adalah ibunya.

Naruto dan Hinata pun terkejut saat seseorang tersebut mendobrak pintu kamar apartemennya.

Bluuusshh

Wajah Kushina langsung memerah saat melihat anaknya yang sedang tidur seranjang dengan seorang gadis yang iya ketahui adalah kekasih anaknya.

"E-eh a-apa i-ibu mengganggu kalian ya hehe" ucao ibunya yang gugup dengan menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata langsung terpekik malu melihaymt ibu Naruto yang masuk secara tiba tiba dan apa lagi dia melihat kalau Hinta sedang tidur dengan Naruto.

"Kaa-chan sedang apa kemari" tanya Naruto dengan nada biasa.

"E-eh hehe maafkan ibu Naruto. Ibu tidak tau kalau. Ada Hinata-chan disini. Hehe. Kalau begitu i-ibu mau pergi saja" ucap Kushina yang terlihat kikuk.

"Tidak Kaa-chan disini saja. Temani Hinata. Aku mau kekantor dulu" ucap Naruto dan bangkit dari tempat tidur berangsur kekamar mandi.

Hinata pun juga ikut bergegas mengikuti Naruto dan dicegah oleh Naruto.

"Kau disini saja. Hari ini tidak usah kekantor" ucap Naruto dengan suara pelan agarvtak terdengar ibunya.

"Tapi Naruto-kun aku kan.."

"Sudah jangan membantah" Naruto meyakinkan Hinata dan Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi kalau Naruto sudah berkata seperti itu.

Kushina cuman bisa memandang saja dengan posisinya yang termangu melihat kedua insan itu. Naruto pun masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan Hinata langsung turun dari ranjang dan mulai berojigi didepan Kushina.

"Ku-Kushina-basan"

"Hehe Hinata-chan maafkan bibi ya sudah mengganggu tidur kalian tadi" ucap Kushina yang mendekat ke Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa apa Kushina-Basan" ucap Hinata sambil menunduk malu.

"A-ah. Kalau begitu ayo kita buatkan Naruto sarapan ha-haha" ucap Kushina agar tidak merasa kikuk lagi dengan suasana ini yang akibat ulahnya yang mendobrak kamar apartemen Naruto dan masuk tanpa permisi.

Mereka pun menuju dapur milik apartemen Naruto untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

"Jadi Hinata. Semalaman kalian melakukan itu ya hihi" ucap Kushina sambil mengaduk masakannya.

Hinata yang sedang memotong motong sayuran langsung terkaget karena penuturan dari Kushian. Semburat merah pun kembali muncuk diwajah Hinata karena merasa malu.

"Ti-tidak Kushina-basan" jawab Hinata dengan gugup.

"Oh ayolah Hinata-chan. Bibi sudah sangat menginginkan cucu dari Naruto. Kalau begitu segeralah kalian menikah" ucap Kushina.

Menikah? Menjadi sepasang kekasih aja masih baru. Dan sekarang menikah. Hinata tidak pernah berpikiran sampai menuju pernikahan dengan Naruto. Pikir Hinata begitu.

"Sudahlah Kaa-chan jangan menggodanya terus. Tidak terjadi apa apa antara kami kemarin" ucap Naruto yang telah siap dengan jas kantornya dan langsung menemui kedua perempuan yang sedang berkutat didapur.

"Naruto kau sudah siap" ibunya terpekik saat Naruto sudah siap dan menghampiri mereka.

"Sudahlah Kaa-chan jangan membahas itu lagi. Ayo kita sarapan, aku sudah sangat lapar" ucap Naruto yang sudah duduk dikursi meja makan.

Ibunya hanya mendengus kesal karena ucapan Naruto. Hinata segera membawakan Naruto teh paginya dan juga ikut duduk lalu memulai acara sarapan paginya.

"Aku pergi dulu Kaa-chan" ucap Naruto berpamitan dan mencium kening ibunya.

Dan setelah berpamitan dengan ibunya Naruto berjalan menuju Hinata yang tertunduk. Naruto yang memandang ibunya agar jangan melihat adegan kemesraan anaknya dan kekasihnya lalu memberikan isyarat agar ibunya segera meninggalkan mereka.

"O-oh iya. Ibu kekamar mandi dulu ya. Dan Naruto hati hati ya nak" ucap ibunya yang mengerti isyarat dari Naruto lalu Kushina pun bergegas menghindar dari mereka.

"Aku pergi dulu" ucap Naruto kemudian mengangkat dagu Hinata untuk segera menciumnya.

Naruto menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Melumat pelan bibir Hinata yang terasa manis menurutnya. Lumatan lumatan pelan perlahan mengalun pada sesi ciuman mereka. Terasa sangat lama adegan tersebut. Naruto tidak mengingat sama sekali bahwa dia akan pergi kekantor karena terlalu terbuai akan ciuman panas mereka dipagi hari.

"Na-Naru..hmmppt.." Hinata meronta karena Naruto terus saja menciumnya tanpa jeda sehingga membuat Hinata sesak.

Naruto pun langsung melepaskan ciuman mautnya dengan Hinata dan mengelap bibirnya yang basah akibat ciuman itu.

"Haa..haa..kau membuatku susah bernafas..Naru.." ucap Hinata sambil memegang dadanya seakan kehabisan nafas karena ciuman itu.

"Hehe. Maafkan aku Hinata. Kau terlalu menggoda dipagi hari begini" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran dan membuat Hinata langsung mati gaya kaena ucapan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ya" ujar Naruto dan kembali mencium singkat bibir Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa termangu dengan perlakuan Naruto. Hinata sebenarnya merasa sangat senang sekali dengan Naruto.

Namikaze Group

Naruto yang telah sampai dikantornya. Begitu sampai Naruto langsung menuju ruang kerjanya. Dengan muka yang terlihat gembira, ntah angin dan badai dari mana. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto menyapa semua para karyawannya.

"Pagi semua" ucap Naruto yang menyapa semua karyawannya sambil berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Sederet karyawan yang melihat boss mereka tidak seperti biasanya menyapa mereka dengan sangat ramah hanya menganga seleebar lebarnya. Ada yang merasa bingung dan ada yang menganggap Naruto aneh.

"Dia kenapa. Tidak seperti biasanya menyapa kita seramah itu" ucap salah satu karyawan dengan karyawan lainnya yang melihat tingkah boss nya yang aneh.

Apartemen Hinata

Hinata yang tadi nya diapartemen Naruto pun kembali pulang keapartemennya.

Ting tong.. suara bell apartemen Hinata.

Hinata pun membuka pintu dan terkejut saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"To-Tou-sama" Hinata terkejut saat ayahnya yang datang ke apartemennya secara mendadak.

Pandangan mata bulan yang sama dengan milik Hinata itu, menatap Hinata dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Si-silahkan masuk Tou-sama"

Hinata mempersilahkan ayahnya untuk masuk. Hiashi terus menampakkan wajah datarnya melihat Hinata tanpa berkata apapun.

Setelah masuk Hiashi memperhatikan apartemen sewa milik anaknya. Tidak berubah seperti biasa pikir Hiashi sambil memperhatikan setiap sudut apartemen Hinata.

Hiashi pun duduk disofa masih dengan tampang datarnya. Hinata tau pasti ayahnya datang kemari karena ada sesuatu yang penting. Hinata pun takut dengan tatapan ayahnya.

"To-Tou-sama. Ingin minum apa ?" Hinat berbasa basi agar tidak merasa canggung didepan ayahnya.

Ayah Hinata memang sangat tegas dengan anak anaknya, jadi tidak heran kalau Hinata merasa takut dengan ayahnya yang bersikap seperti itu dengannya.

"Hinata kemari" panggil Hiashi.

Hinata pun mendekat ke ayahnya dan menunduk takut.

"Duduk. Ada yang mau ayah katakan" ucap Hiashi.

Hinata pun duduk sesuai perintah ayahnya. Masih diselimuti rasa takut. Hinata meremas rok yang dipakainya karena gugup yang sedang berhadapann dengan ayahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kau punya kekasih?" tanya Hiashi langsung to the point.

Hinata membulatkan matanya saat ayahnya mengatakan hal itu. Bagaimana ayahnya bisa tau. Sedangkan Hinata saja tidak pernah mengatakan apapun perihal kekasihnya. Begitu pikir Hinata.

"Ba-bagaimana Tou-sama bisa..."

"Ayah melihatnya di televisi. Laki laki yang bersama itu mengatakan bahwa dia kekasihmu. Benar begitu ?" ucap Hiashi yang memotong ujaran Hinata.

"To-Tou-sama. I-itu..itu.."

Dengan menarik nafas panjang Hinata akan berkata jujur dengan ayahnya.

"I-iya itu benar Tou-sama" ucap Hinata.

"Jadi benar ternyata"

Hinata pun akhirnya mengakui kepada ayahnya perihal hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Sementara di Namikaze Group

Hari sudah senja. Naruto yang telah selesai dengan semua pekerjaannya pun bergegas bersiap siap untuk segera menemui Hinata ke apartemen milik Hinata.

Dengan senyuman yang masih melukis diwajah tannya, Naruto pun berangsur untuk segera bertandang ke apartemen milik Hinata.

Diperjalanan Naruto yang ingin ke apartemen Hinata. Naruto memberhentikan mobilnya di salah satu toko bunga.

Naruto membeli sebuket mawar merah. Naruto yang berniat untuk memberi kejutan untuk Hinata dengan memberikan sebuket bunga merah.

Setelah membeli bunga tersebut Naruto kembali melesat membelah jalanan untuk segera pergi menemui kekasihnya.

Kini Naruto pun telah sampai di depan gedung apartemen Hinata. Dicium Naruto dahulu wangi bunga mawar itu sebelum memberikan kejutan untuk Hinata.

"Aku yakin kau akan suka Hinata" gumam Naruto yang tersenyum melihat sebuket bunga mawar yang akan diberikannya untuk Hinata.

Dengan langkah yang amat senang Naruto melangkah menuju level atas apartemen Hinata.

Terlebih dahulu sebelum mengetuk pintu apartemen Hinata, Naruto menyembunyikan bunga itu dibalik tubuhnya. Lalu bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tok..tok..tok..

Sebelum itu didalam apartemen Hinata.

Hinata yang sedang berkutat didapur sedang memasak untuk makan malam. Ayahnya yang datang ke apartemennya memilih untuk menginap sehari diapartemen anaknya.

Hiashi sedang bersantai di ruang tamu apartemen Hinata dengan sesekali menyeruput teh buatan Hinata.

Tok..tok..tok..

Suara ketukan pintu apartemen Hinata. Hiashi pun langsung terpekik mendengar ketukan suara pintu itu. Siapa yang datang pada saat jam segini. Pikir Hiashi begitu.

Hinata yang juga mendengar suara ketukan pintu itu pun berlari untuk membukakan pintu. Namun dihadang oleh ayahnya.

"Sudah biar ayah saja yang buka. Kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu" ucap Hiashi yang sudah berdiri untuk membukakan pintu.

Hinata menurut saja dengan perkataan ayahnya. Namun karena juga penasaran siapa yang datang. Hinata memilih menunggu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Ckreeek

Pintu terbuka.

"Hinata. Aku datang" ucap yang mengetuk pintu dan langsung menunjukkan bunga mawar didepan wajah Hiashi.

Hiashi nampak terkaget saat sebuket bunga mawar berada didepan wajahnya saat dia membukakan pintu.

Naruto yang melakukan aksinya itu tidak tau ternyata bukan Hinata yang membukakan pintunya melainkan ayahnya Hinata.

"Bagaimana kau su..." ucap Naruto yang perlahan menurunkan sebuket bunga itu dan melihat wajah orang yang diberinya bunga, lalu ucapannya terhenti saat yang dilihatnya bukan Hinata.

TBC


	17. Chapter 16 MBML

"Bagaimana kau su..." ucap Naruto yang perlahan menurunkan sebuket bunga itu dan melihat wajah orang yang diberinya bunga, lalu ucapannya terhenti saat yang dilihatnya bukan Hinata.

"Ka.." sambungan kata Naruto saat melihat siapa yang diberinya bunga itu.

Perempatan muncul didahi Hiashi yang melihat sebuket mawar berada di wajahnya. Lalu Hiashi pun melihat sipemberi bunga yang tak lain Naruto.

Hinata mengatup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terkejut saat melihat Naruto yang memberikan bunga itu bukannya padanya melainkan pada ayahynya Hinata yang kebetulan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

'Gawat, Naruto-kun No Baka' batin Hinata.

Setelah menyambung katanya Naruto terkejut saat tau orang yang dia beri bunga ternyata bukan Hinata melainkan Hiashi ayah Hinata. Naruto pun mengalihkan pandanganya ke belakang Hiashi yang masih dengan tatapan aneh melihat sebuket bunga mawar itu.

Hinata mengisyaratkan dengan Naruto bahwa laki laki yang didepan Naruto itu ayahnya Hinata. Setelah tau bahwa itu adalah ayahnya Hinata, ntah kenapa Naruto tiba tiba menjadi gugup.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hiashi dengan wajah datarnya bertanya dengan Naruto.

"E-eh. Ma-maaf tuan. Sa-saya..saya" jawab Naruto dengan terbata bata dengan perasaan yang gugup.

"Eh h-haha To-Tou-sama. Dia itu yang tadi Hinata ceritakan pada Tou-sama" ucap Hinata yang mendekati sang ayah yang bertanya pada Naruto dan juga sembari menyelamatkan Naruto dari tatapan tajam ayahnya.

"Hmmm..jadi kau orangnya" ujar Hiashi yang melihat penampilan Naruto dari atas hingga kepala. Tidak buruk begitu menurut Hiashi.

Seperti tidak asing dengan warna surai dan mata Naruto. Pikir Hiashi begitu. Naruto yang dilihat seperti itu oleh Hiashi merasa sangat canggung. Tak pernah sekalipun Naruto merasa gugup ataupun canggung seperti ini saat berhadapan dengan siapapun. Tapi ntah apa yang terjadi saat bertemu dengan ayahnya Hinata, semua perasaan itu muncul secara tiba tiba.

Hinata yang juga merasa gugup dan ditambah lagi takut jikalau ayahnya mengusir Naruto atau berkata kasar dengan Naruto, hanya bisa berdoa agar semua itu tidak dilakukannya dengan Naruto karena tatapan Hiashi yang melihat Naruto secara mendetail.

"Ma-maaf ojisan saya kira tadi Hinata" ucap Naruto berojigi dengan meminta maaf.

"Hmmm..masuklah" ucap Hiashi dengan suara beratnya mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

Hiashi pun berjalan deluan kedalam. Naruto yang merasa gugup hanya terdiam di depan pintu dan takut untuk masuk.

"Ayo Naruto-kun masuk" ucap Hinata pelan mengajak Naruto agar masuk dengan menarik lengan Naruto.

"Tapi Hinata aku..."

"Sudah ayo. Tou-sama sudah tau. Dia melihat kita kemarin di tv" ucap Hinata.

"Benarkah?" jawab Naruto meyakinkan dan dibales dengan anggukan Hinata.

"Baiklah. Oh iya ini bunga untukmu. Kau suka ?" ucap Naruto yang kembali memberikan bunga itu untuk Hinata.

"Waah. Aku suka. Terima kasih Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata yang mengambil bunga itu lalu mencium aroma bunganya.

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Hinata yang sangat menyukai pemberian bunga dari nya.

"Sedang apa kalian disitu?" ucap Hiashi yang melihat tingkah laku Naruto dan Hinata yang berbicara diambang pintu tanpa berniat masuk.

"A-ah ti-tidak ada Tou-sama" ucap Hinata yang terpekik.

Mereka berdua pun masuk. Dan Naruto duduk didepan kursi sebrang Hiashi. Hiashi menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan menatap tajam Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto dia saat ini didera rasa gugup yang teramat sangat saat berhadapan dengan Hiashi yang memandangnya tajam.

Hinata yang tidak ingin bergabung dengan kedua lelaki itu memilih untuk menyiapkan minuman untuk Naruto yang baru datang.

"Jadi kau kekasih anakku?" suara bariton itu yang membuat Naruto tertegun.

Dengan menelan ludahnya Naruto menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan rasa gugup.

"I-iya ojisan"

"Hmmm..siapa namamu ?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

"Namikaze Naruto"

"Namikaze?" Hiashi tampak berpikir seperti tau dengan nama itu.

Tak lama berpikir, Hiashi pun akhirnya mengingat nama itu.

'Apa dia anaknya Minato?' batin Hiashi yang berbicara melihat lebih mendetail lagi wujud dari Naruto yang memang sangat kelihatan seperti kembaran temannya yaitu Minato.

"Apa kau anaknya Namikaze Minato?" tanya Hiashi.

"I-iya Ojisan" jawab Naruto.

"Hmm. Kalian benar benar mirip"

Tak lama datang Hinata yang membawa segelas minuman teh diatas nampan. Hinata meletakkan teh itu didepan Naruto. Kemudian ayahnya Hinata pun bangkit. Hendak meninggalkan kedua pasangan muda mudi itu.

"Ayah kebelakang dulu. Kalian bicaralah" ucap Hiashi.

"Dan kau Namikaze-sama, jangan berbuat macam macam. Kalau tidak..." sambung kata Hiashi yang memperlihatkan wajah membunuhnya jika berbuat macam macam dengan anaknya.

Naruto yang melihat Hiashi seakan ingin membunuhnya jika berbuat yang tidak tidak dengan Hinata menelan ludahnya takut.

"I-iya Ojisan" jawab Naruto takut.

"Astaga Hinata. Ayahmu sangat menyeramkan. Baru kali ini aku takut dengan seseorang seperti ayahmu" ucap Naruto.

"Hehe. Maaf Naruto-kun. Tou-sama memang seperti itu. Tapi hatinya sangat baik"

"Lalu kenapa Naruto-kun datang tiba-tiba kemari?" tanya Hinata yang duduk disamping Naruto.

"Niatnya aku ingin memberimu kejutan dengan memberi bunga mawar. Tapi ternyata yang bukakan pintu tadi malah ayahmu" jawab Naruto sambil mengelus elus tangan Hinata yang dipegangnya.

"Hahaha. Naruto-kun No Baka" ujar Hinata yang tertawa karena Naruto.

"Kau menertawakanku ya" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya karena ditertawakan oleh Hinata.

"Haha..haa. Naruto-kun sangat lucu"

"Kau ini ya. Rasakan ini?" Naruto menggelitik pinggang Hinata dan langsung membuat Hinata tertawa terpingkal pingkal.

"Haha Naruto-kun hentikan itu sangat geli haha"

"Haha tidak akan" ujar Naruto yang terus saja menggelitik Hinata.

Mereka seakan berada di apartemen itu berdua. Tanpa tau bahwa seorang pria paruh baya sedang mengintip kegiatan mereka yang sedang tertawa itu.

"Bocah ini berani beraninya dia" gumam Hiashi yang terlihat geram karena kelakuan Naruto dengan Hinata.

Setelah puas menggelitik Hinata. Naruto dan Hinata pun terdiam. Wajah mereka yang saling berhadapan dengan sangat dekat kemudian lebih mendekat. Mereka ingin berciuman. Sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan menempel.

Hiashi yang mengintip Naruto dan Hinata itu membulatkan matanya saat melihat mereka berhadapan dan ditambah lagi wajah mereka yang semakin mendekat dan hendak berciuman itu.

Hiashi pun menggagalkan tindakan mereka berdua.

"Eehem..ehem" suara bataku Hiashi yang menggagalkan aksi Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata langsung gelagapan saat Hiashi yang tiba tiba muncul saat mereka hendak berciuman.

"To-Tou-sama" Hinata berdiri dengan kehadiran Hiashi dan diikuti oleh Naruto juga ikut berdiri.

"Hemm. Ayah cuman memastikan apa Namikaze-sama sudah pulang apa belum ?" ucap Hiashi yang sebenarnya seakan mengusir Naruto secara lembut.

"Jangan memanggil saya seperti itu Ojisan. Panggil saja saya Naruto" ucap Naruto yang tidak enak dipanggil dengan suffix sama oleh Hiashi.

"Hmm. Baiklah Naruto"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi pulang dulu Hiashi Ojisan" Naruto berojigi dengan berpamitan.

"Iya. Sampaikan salamku dengan ayahmu" ucap Hiashi.

"Baik Hiashi Ojisan. Saya permisi dulu"

Hinata pun mengantar Naruto sampai turun menuju parkiran mobil Naruto.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Hinata. Aku akan menunggumu besok dikantor" Naruto lebih memilih mencium kening Hinata sebelum naik kemobilnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dengan perlakuan Naruto yang begitu dengan Hinata. Mobil Naruto pun melaju kejalanan. Hinata melambaikan kearah mobik Naruto yang melaju itu. Dan setelah itu Hinata pun kembali masuk keapartemennya.

Namikaze Group

Hinata dan Naruto saat ini sedang berada diruang kerja Naruto. Hinata yang duduk didepan Naruto sambil membaca detail isi dari berkas yang saat ini dia pegang. Naruto yang melihat Hinata yang sedang membaca isi dokumen terlihat sangat ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Hinata.

"Hmm..Hinata" panggil Naruto.

"Iya Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata yang tidak menatap Naruto namun melihat kertas yang ada didepannya.

"Hmm..apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto dan langsung membuat Hinata terpekik lalu menatap Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun menanyakan itu ?" Hinata menjadi gugup karena Naruto menanyakan hal itu.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kau tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Aku sudah sering mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu. Tapi kau.."

"Naruto-kun.." potong ucapan Hinata dengan suara pelan dan kepala yang menunduk.

"Baiklah Hinata. Aku mengerti. Pasti kau belum bisa mencintaiku" ucap Naruto yang terlihat kecewa.

Naruto merasa Hinata belum bisa mencintainya seperti Naruto yang sudah sangat mencintai Hinata.

"Aku keluar sebentar" Naruto pun berdiri dari kursinya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Hinata didalam ruangannya.

Hinata langsung terpekik karena Naruto yang hendak berjalan keluar. Dengan segera Hinata memeluk Naruto dari belakang untuk mencegah Naruto keluar.

"Naruto-kun. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Hinata yang memeluk Naruto secara tiba tiba dari belakang.

Naruto pun terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta dari Hinata yang selama ini ingin didengarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata berulang ulang.

Naruto pun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Hinata. Dan dengan segera memeluk Hinata.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto-kun" ucap kembali Hinata yang dipeluk oleh Naruto.

Naruto pun mengelus dan mencium puncak kepala Hinata. Naruto merasa sangat bahagia dapat merasakan dicintaiim oleh seorang gadis yang sangat dia cintai juga.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hinata"

Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Hinata dengan memegang kedua bahu Hinata.

"Hinata, menikahlah denganku" ucap Naruto.

Hinata pun terkaget saat Naruto melamarnya secara mendadak.

Sudah lama Naruto memikirkan hal itu untuk melamar Hinata. Naruto pun juga sudah membicarakan tentang itu dengan kedua orang tuannya untuk melamar Hinata. Dan niatnya untuk melamar Hinata itu didukung penuh oleh kedua orang tuanya. Yang mengingat dimana kedua orang tua Naruto berkeinginan untuk Naruto segera menikah.

"Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Naruto melamarnya.

"Menikahlah denganku Hinata" ucap lagi Naruto.

Perlahan cairan bening bersarang dimata bulan Hinata. Cairan itu pun tumpah. Bukan air mata karena penderitaan namun air mata kebahagian mendengar bahwa dia dilamar oleh orang yang dia cintai.

"Iya. Aku mau..aku mau.." ucap Hinata girang dengan memeluk Naruto.

Naruto pun ikut bergembira saat Hinata menerima lamarannya.

"Benarkah. Yaaa.." Naruto menggendong tubuh Hinata dan mereka berputar putar diruang kerja Naruto itu.

"Kyaaa..Naruto-kun turunkan aku" Hinata terkejut karena Naruto mengangkatnya lalu memutar tubuh Hinata.

Naruto pun menurunkan Hinata lalu kembali menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sangat gembira.

"Jadi..kapan kita akan menikah?" tanya Naruto tak sabaran

"Mou Naruto-kun. Terlebih dahulu kau harus meminta restu dengan Tou-sama"

Jeduaaaar !!

Seakan ada petir yang menyambar Naruto yang mendengar Hinata menyebutkan ayahnya. Karena saking senangnya mendengar Hinata menerima lamarannya, Naruto lupa untuk melewati ayah Hinata terlebih dahulu sebelum menikah dengan Hinata.

"Aku lupa soal ayahmu Hinata" ucap Naruto.

"Hihi. Naruto-kun sepertinya takut dengan Tou-sama" ucap Hinata yang terkikik melihat Naruto.

"Aku mengakui kalau aku memang takut dengan ayahmu Hinata. Dia seperti ingin memakanku hiduo hidup dengan tatapannya. Iihh" ucap Naruto yang membayangkan wajah garang Hiashi memandangnya.

"Naruto-kun dia tetaplah Tou-sama ku" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hehe aku bercanda kok" ucap Naruto mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Aku akan datang bersama orang tuaku diakhir pekan ini kerumahmu Hinata" ucap Naruto yang kembali memeluk Hinata dan mengelus rambut Hinata.

Hinata cuman tersenyum dengan perkataan Naruto yang dengan memeluknya.

TBC


	18. Chapter 17 MBML

Akhir pekan pun telah tiba. Janji Naruto yang akan melamar Hinata diakhir pekan pun ditepati. Saat ini keluarga besar dari Namikaze sedang bertandang kerumah keluarga Hyuuga. Maksud dari kedatangan Naruto dan keluarganya kerumah Hinata tak lain adalah ingin melamar putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Jadi bagaimana Hiashi?" ucap Minato.

Kedatangan dari keluarga Namikaze ini sebelumnya sudah diberitahukan oleh Hinata.yang memberitahukan bahwa Naruto akan melamarnya diakhir pekan.

"Hmm. Bagaimana lagi harus aku katakan. Semua ini aku serahkan kepada Hinata" ucap Hiashi yang menatap Hinata dan Naruto secara bergantian.

Semua mata pun menatap Hinata meminta jawaban dari Hinata. Naruto yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata memegang tangan Hinata agar membuat Hinata tidak gugup.

"Jika Tou-sama mengijinkan. Aku menerimanya" ucapan Hinata yang membuat semua orang tampak senang. Tak terkecuali Hiashi, walaupun wajahnya terlihat datar namun perasaannya bahagia.

Ternyata anak nya yang masih saja dianggapnya seperti gadis kecil akan menikah dengan pria pilihannya. Hiashi tidak bisa melarang perihal hubungan anaknya dengan Naruto. Dan jika bisa dilihat lagi Hiashi pun tidak percaya bahwa Hinata akan menikah dengann anak temannya sewaktu masih sekolah dulu.

Pesta pertunangan pun telah tiba

Pesta yang didominasi dengan warna putih di gedung aula besar milik keluarga Namikaze, dihadiri banyak tamu undangan.

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata Hinata bisa bersama Namikaze-sama" ucap salah satu karyawan yang datang menghadiri acara pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto mengundang seluruh para karyawan kantornya. Semua karyawan kantor Naruto tercengang saat tau selama ini ternyata Hinata memiliki hubungan spesial dengan boss mereka. Berbagai komentar pedaspun menghampiri untuk Hinata.

Acara pertunangan pun dimulai, semua para tamu undangan terkagum saat kedua pasangan yang hendak bertunangan itu naik ke panggung untuk menyematkan cincin pertunangan mereka.

Naruto yang dengan setelan jas hitamnya dan Hinata dengan gaun berwarna lavender, membuat mereka terlihat serasi. Semua mata pun tertuju pada pasangan itu yang akan segera bertunangan.

Dengan senyuman yang terus menghiasi wajah mereka, Naruto dan Hinata pun bergantian menyematkan cincin di jari pasangan. Setelah selesai dengan bertunangan, para tamu undangan pun bertepuk tangan gemuruh.

"Yo Dobe. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah juga. Kukira kau akan terus bekerja disepanjang hidupmu" ucap Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berbincang dengan Naruto.

"Kau ini Teme, tidak mungkin aku seperti itu" jawab Naruto yang kesal karena sahabat ravennya ini seperti mengejeknya.

"Heehh. Pilihanmu tepat Dobe" ucap Sasuke yang menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Hmm..iya Teme. Aku tau dia memang gadis yang selama ini aku inginkan" jawab Naruto yang sambil tersenyum melihat Hinata dari kejauhan yang sedang tertawa dengan Sakura dan gadis gadis lain.

"Waah Hinata. Aku turut senang kau dengan Namikaze-sama" ucap Ino yang terlihat gembira.

"Hehe. Ino-san. Terima kasih" jawab Hinata tersipu malu.

"Hinata" panggil Sakura yang datang menghampiri Hinata.

"Oh Sakura-san"

"Hehe. Selamat ya atas pertunanganmu" ucap Sakura dengan senyumannya.

"Terima kasih Sakura-san" ucap Hinata dengan berojigi.

"Sakura-san kenalkan ini temanku Ino, Ino kenalkan ini temanku saat kuliah Sakura" Hinata memperkenalkan temannya kesakura dan Ino ke sakura.

"Oh salam kenal namaku Yamanaka Ino" ucap Ino dan memperkenalkan dirinya ke Sakura.

"Iya aku Harona Sakura salam kenal juga"

Mereka bertiga pun berbincang bincang ditengah tengah pesta itu. Naruto dan Sasuke juga sedang berbincang bincang dengan para pengusaha yang hadir dalan acara pertunangannya.

Ditempat lain

Tepat disebuah Manshion mewah dengan ukiran khas milik klan Otsusuki. Disuatu ruangan gelap dengan minim cahaya. Laki laki bersurai putih itu tampak frustasi dengan apa yang baru saja dia dapat. Sebuah informasi yang membuat dirinya kehilangan akal.

Dengan meneguk gelas yang berisi alkohol laki laki itu sudah terlihat agak mabuk.

"SIAAAAL. BERANINYA KAU MEREBUTNYA DARIKUU..AAAAGRRH" ucap Toneri yang mengamuk dengan kesendirinya sambil mencampakkan gelas yang berisi alkohol tersebut sehingga gelas itu pun pecah.

Flasback On

"Toneri-sama. Dia akan bertunangan dengan pria itu" ucap sipenelepon yang saat ini menelpon Toneri.

Toneri yang mendengar tentang gadis yang akan direbutnya malah direbut balik oleh pria lain. Darahnya seperti memuncak keatas kepalanya. Sakit yang tiba tiba muncul menusuk hatinya. Bukan sakit seperti terkena penyakit melainkan sakit hati yang melandanya. Perasaan marah oun menyelimuti Toneri saat mendengar hal itu.

"APAA?" jawab Toneri yang berteriak ditelepon.

Selama ini Toneri menyewa seseorang untuk selalu mengikuti gerak gerik Hinata. Mencari informasi tentang kegiatan Hinata sehari hari. Dari mulai Hinata keluar apartemenya hingga menuju kantor Namikaze. Berkat orang suruhannya itu Toneri pun akhirnya tau, bahwa Hinata adalah sekretaris nya Naruto.

"AAAARRGH"

PRAANKK !!

Toneri memecahkan ponsel miliknya kelantai. Sehingga ponsel itu terburai.

"Aku akan memilikimu Hinata. Aku akan memilikimu. Lihat saja. LIHAT SAJAAAAA" gumam Toneri yang terlihat marah lalu berteriak keras.

Flasback Off

"Tunggu saja Naruto-sama. Aku akan merebutnya darimu. Kita lihat saja. Kau yang akan memberikannya untukku, ataukah aku yang akan merebutnya darimu" gumam Toneri yang sudah seperti orang gila dengan senyuman liciknya.

Setelah seminggu acara pertunangan itu diadakan. Hinata dan Naruto kembali seperti biasa dengan pekerjaan mereka masing masing. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah melarang Hinata agar tidak usah lagi bekerja sebagai sekretarisnya dikantor, mengingat Hinata adalah calon istrinya. Namun sifat keras kepala Hinata yang tidak bisa dilarang, mau tidak mau kali ini Naruto menuruti mau Hinata yang akan terus bekerja dikantornya sebagai bawahannya sampai tiba saatnya menikah.

"Hinata kau pulanglah deluan, aku masih banyak pekerjaan" ucap Naruto.

Memang haru sudah senja. Dan sudah saat nya untuk semua orang yang bekerja untuk segera kembali kerumah. Namun karena pekerjaan yang menuntut, Naruto masih harus bertahan dikantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanya.

"Aku tidak mau Naruto-kun. Aku akan disini menemanimu" jawab Hinata yang masih bertahan terus ingin menemani calon suaminya.

"Hmm Hinata. Sudah pulanglah. Kau sudah terlihat lelah. Aku tidak mau kalau kau..."

"Kau mengusirku.." ucap Hinata dengan suara parau dan hendak menangis.

Naruto langsung terkejut saat Hinata yang mulai ingin menangis. Dengan segera Naruto memeluk Hinata.

"He-hey jangan menangis. Aku..aku.."

"Lepaskan aku Naruto-kun, kau jahat" ucap Hinata yang mendorong tubuh Naruto agar menjauh darinya dan lari dari ruangan Naruto.

"Hinataa" panggil Naruto yang beriringan dengan perginya Hinata.

Ntah apa yang terjadi denganya, Hinata terlihat sensitif. Hanya perkataan kecil dari Naruto membuat Hinata menangis. Kalau dipikir lagi Naruto cuman mengatakan agar Hinata pulang. Karena yang Naruto lihat Hinata sedikit pucat. Naruto yang khawatir dan tidak ingin terjadi apa apa dengan Hinata pun menyuruh Hinata agar pulang untuk beristirahat.

Hinata berlari keluar gedung. Namun saat dia sudah keluar gedung. Karena dia berlari tanpa melihat dia menabrak seseorang yang melewatinya.

Hinata pun terjatuh, lalu seseorang itu segera menolong Hinata. Orang yang menolongnya itu yaitu Toneri.

Toneri yang kebetulan sedang mengintai Hinata di kantor Namikaze itu ditabrak oleh Hinata.

"Kau tidak apa apa" ucap Toneri sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong Hinata yang jatuh.

"Hmm..aku tidak apa apa" jawab Hinata menyikap air mata yang menetes dipipinya.

Hinata pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut pertolongan dari tangan Toneri. Namun saat hendak berdiri kepala Hinata seakan pusing, pandangannya gelap. Dan Hinata pun kembali terjatuh namun kali ini Hinata pingsan.

Dengan segera Toneri menangkap tubuh Hinata yang pingsan itu.

"Hinata..Hinata.." panggil Toneri menepuk nepuk pipi Hinata.

Wajah Hinata terlihat merah, suhu tubuh Hinata sangat panas. Dan terlihat lemah.

"Astaga dia demam" gumam Toneri yang memegang dahi Hinata.

"Ini kesempatanku. Aku akan membawamu Hinata" gumam Toneri dan mengangkat tubuh Hinata dengan gaya bridal. Toneri membawa Hinata ke dalam mobilnya dan menuju ke Manshionnya.

Naruto yang mengejar Hinata keluar gedung itu pun terhenti. Diluar gedung Naruto celingak celinguk mencari Hinata yang ternyata sudah tidak ada.

"Sial. Dia sudah pergi" ucap Naruto yang sudah kehilangan jejak Hinata yang berlari. Naruto merasa bersalah dengan Hinata.

Yang Naruto tidak tau, bahwa Hinata pingsan dan dibawah oleh Toneri menuju Manshionnya. Ntah apa yang akan dilakukan Toneri dengan Hinata. Semoga saja Toneri tidak melakukan apa apa dengan Hinata.

TBC


	19. Chapter 18 MBML

"Kemana Hinata. Ponselnya juga tidak diangkat" saat ini Naruto mencoba menghubungi Hinata.

"Sial. Panggilanku direject" panggilan kedua dari Naruto direject.

Dan panggilan Naruto yang ketiga itu tak ada hasil kembali karena ponsel Hinata tidak aktif.

Naruto yang sudah menyerah untuk menelpon Hinata pun berniat untuk menyambangi apartemen Hinata.

Dengan segerapun mobil Naruto melaju menuju arah tujuannya.

Manshion Otsusuki

Hinata dibaringkan ditempat tidur besar milik Toneri. Toneri memanggil dokter pribadinya untuk memeriksa keadaan Hinata.

"Bagaimana dokter keadaanya ?" tanya Toneri yang kelihatan khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata.

"Dia tidak apa apa Toneri-sama. Dia hanya kelelahan saja dan suhu tubuhnya sudah mulai menormal" ucap dokter itu tersenyum untuk menenangkan kekhawatiran Toneri.

"Baiklah Toneri-sama, saya permisi dulu" setelah selesai memeriksa keadaan Hinata dokter itu berpamitan.

Setelah kepergian dokter itu, Toneri pun berangsur duduk disamping Hinata yang tertidur dengan damai.

"Hinata. Apa kau bekerja terlalu keras untuk pria itu hmm. Jika saja kau denganku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu seperti ini" gumam Toneri sembari mengelus pipi lembut Hinata yang tertidur.

Toneri yang sibuk dengan mengelus pipi Hinata itu terhenti dengan suara lantunan musik dari ponsel milik Hinata dari dalam tas Hinata.

Toneri pun mengambil ponsel Hinata yang didalam tas itu dan melihat siapa sipemanggil yang dengan beraninya mengganggunya dia dan Hinata.

Setelah melihat siapa yang menelepon, muka Toneri terlihat kesal. Dengan perasaan yang kesal Toneri menolak atau mereject panggilan itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Dengan kekesalannya Toneri mematikan ponsel Hinata. Berniat agar Naruto tidak bisa mengganggunya lagi dengan Hinata.

Setelah itu Toneri pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata dikamar miliknya, membiarkan Hinata untuj beristirahat hingga Hinata tersadar dari pingsannya.

Apartemen Hinata

Ting..tong..ting..tong..ting..tong..

Naruto memencet bel apartemen Hinata berkali kali namun sang empu apartemen tak kunjung membukakan pintu.

"Tidak ada cara lain" Naruto pun mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya. Kunci itu adalah kunci apartemen Hinata. Bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak bisa mendapatkan yang dia inginkan. Naruto menduplikatkan kunci apartemen Hinata tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.

Ceklek

Pintu apartemen Hinata yang dibuka Naruto dengan kunci serap miliknya. Gelap dan seperti tak berpenghuni, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto.

"Apa Hinata belum pulang ya" gumam Naruto yang merasa apartemen Hinata sepi.

Naruto menyusuri setiap ruangan apartemen Hinata itu. Namun hasilnya, Hinata sama sekali tidak ada diapartemennya.

"Kemana dia?"

Naruto pun berniat menunggu kepulangan Hinata dan menunggunya dikamar Hinata. Satu jam, dua jam berlalu. Hinata tak kunjung pulang. Hingga Naruto yang merasa lelah menunggu Hinata pulangpun tertidur dikasur milik Hinata. Naruto tertidur masih dengan memakai sepatu dan jas kerjanya.

Manshion Otsusuki

Hinata mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan melihat langit langit kamar yang sekarang ini dia tempati. Kenapa terlihat asing tempat ini. Pikir Hinata begitu.

"Ada dimana aku" gumam Hinata yang melihat ruangan yang seperti asing baginya. Dengan segera Hinata duduk dan menyender dibahu ranjang.

"Oh kau sudah bangun Hinata" ucap seseorang yang masuk kekamar itu dengan membawa sepiring bubur diatas nampan.

"To-Toneri. Kenapa kau disini. Lalu ada dimana kita ?" ucap Hinata yang terkejut melihat kehadiran Toneri.

"Kau ada dirumahku Hinata" jawab Toneri.

Hinata melongo dengan jawaban dari Toneri yang mengatakan bahwa dia ada dirumah Toneri.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa ?"

"Kau pingsan. Dan tubuhmu demam. Jadi aku membawamu kerumahku" ujar Toneri dengan tersenyum lembut ke Hinata.

Hinata hanya menjawab dengan ber "oh" dan anggukan.

"Hinata. Ayo dimakan buburnya" ujar Toneri yang memberi bubur itu ke Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa tidak enak dan merasa merepotkan Toneri, mau tidak mau harus memakan bubur itu.

Setelah Hinata selesai dengan memakan buburnya, Hinata pun berpamitan dengan Toneri.

"Maaf Toneri telah merepotkanmu" ucap Hinata yang berojigi didepan Toneri.

"Su-sudah Hinata jangan seperti itu. Hehe" jawab Toneri dengan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi pulang dulu. Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu" Hinata berojigi kembali untuk berpamitan.

Hinata pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Namun belum lagi selangkah tangannya ditarik oleh Toneri dan Toneri pun tiba tiba mencium bibir Hinata.

"Hmmmmmppptt" ronta Hinata yang dicium Toneri secara paksa membuat Hinata terkejut.

Toneri yang merasakan penolakan keras dari Hinata karena ciumannya, makin memperdalam ciuman itu dengan mendorong tengkuk Hinata.

Karena amarah Hinata pun seakan mendapat kekuatan untuk lebih mendorong lagi tubuh Toneri yang menciumnnya.

"Aaakh" Hinata mendorong tubuh Toneri.

PLAKKK!

Satu tamparan keras dari Hinata yang mendarat dipipi kanan Toneri.

"APA APAAN KAU HAAHH" ucap Hinata dengan emosi yang memuncak.

Toneri yang mendapatkan tamparan itu langsung memegang pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Hinata.

"BERANINYA KAU. KAU SUDAH GILA YAA" teriak Hinata.

"IYAA. AKU SUDAH GILA. AKU GILA KARENA KAU SUDAH BERTUNANGAN DENGAN LAKI LAKI ITU" Toneri tak kalah berteriak lebih keras dari Hinata.

Hinata membulatkan matanya saat Toneri mengatakan itu.

"Apa yang..." ucap Hinata parau melihat Toneri.

Toneri pun memegang kedua bahu Hinata

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku salah karena dulu aku menolakmu. Kembalilah padaku Hinata. Kembalilah" ucap Toneri yang menangis didepan Hinata.

Hinata pun memandang Toneri dengan tak percaya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengannya.

"Toneri. Maaf aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku sudah mencintai pria lain" ucap Hinata melihat sendu Toneri yang menangis didepannya.

Toneri pun memeluk Hinata. Mengeratkan Hinata dalam pelukannya. Hinata pun kembali meronta ronta dengan perlakuan Toneri yang memang sudah kelewatan.

"Lepas. Lepaskan aku Toneri..LEPASKAN" Hinata pun berhasil mendorong tubuh Toneri.

Dengan mata yang sudah menumpahkan air mata, Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan Manshion Toneri. Sedangkan Toneri hanya bisa terduduk menangis melihat kepergian Hinata.

"Eeghh..eeeghh..AAAAAARGGHH" Toneri yang menangis dan berteriak dengan menjambak surai putihnya.

Hinata menangis sepanjang jalannya setelah pergi dari Manshion Otsusuki itu. Setiap pandangan orang yang berlalu lalang melihat Hinata yang menangis dengan tatapan bingung.

Karena sudah tak bisa lagi memendam tangis yang teramat ingin dikeluarkan. Kaki Hinata seakan lemah, dan itu membuat Hinata jadi terduduk jatuh dijalanan.

"Hikss..hikss..kenapa..hikss..kenapa..disaat aku sudah mencintai pria lain, kau malah mencintaiku..hikss..kenapa?..aaaaa" ucap Hinata yang menangis dan terduduk dijalanan.

Setiap pandang mata yang berjalan disekitaran situ melihat Hinata kasian. Ada apa dengan gadis itu. Kenapa dia menangis. Pikir orang orang itu.

"Naruto-kun" gumam Hinata dengan suara parau sambil memegang kalung pemberian dari Naruto.

Hinata telah sampai diapartemennya. Hinata yang berjalan gontai menyusuri lorong apartemen untuk masuk keapartemen miliknya.

Hinata pun mencari cari kunci apartemennya didalam tasnya. Dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Namun pintu itu sudah tak terkunci lagi.

"Hmm..tidak dikunci. Siapa yang datang. Apa Neji-nisan datang?" batin Hinata.

Karena yang Hinata tau. Kalau Kakaknya Neji juga memiliki kunci apartemen Hinata. Jadi pikir Hinata bahwa kakaknya yang datang. Hinata segera menghapus jejak air mata yang bergenang di pipinya. Dan masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Apa Neji-nisan sudah tidur dan lupa mengunci pintu ya?" gumam Hinata.

"Yasudahlah. Untung saja aku sudah pulang. Besok saja aku bertemu Neji-nisan" ucap Hinata dan berangsur menuju kamarnya.

Saat Hinata membuka kamarnya. Matanya melihat sesosok pria yang sangat ia kenali. Dengan surai kunignya dan mata birunya yang terpejam.

Hinata membulatkan matanya saat melihat Naruto ada diatas tempat tidurnya yang sudah terlelap masih dengan jas kerjanya.

Perlahan langkah kaki Hinata mendekat kearah Naruto. Dengan cekatan Hinata melepaskan sepatu dan jas milik Naruto dengan pergerakan pelan agar tak membuat Naruto terbangun.

Sesudah itu. Tanpa berniat membasuh wajahnya yang berbekas akibat menangis, dan juga tak berniat mengganti pakaiannya, Hinata pun tertidur disamping Naruto yang sudah terlelap itu dan reflek memeluk tubuh Naruto.

"Apa kau menungguku? maafkan aku Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sendirian dengan membelai pipi Naruto yang tertidur itu.

Ntah sadar atau tidak, Naruto membalas pelukan dari Hinata. Pelukan yang sangat erat dan hangat untuk Hinata. Hinata pun menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Naruto, merasakan pelukan hangat dari Naruto. Bau Naruto yang ntah kenapa sangat Hinata rindukan saat ini.

"Hinata" ngigauan tidur Naruto yang memanggil Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar nama nya dipanggil Naruto walaupun sambil tidur begitu, tersenyum senang.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata seakan membalas ucapan Naruto dengan mencium pipi Naruto.

Hinata pun ikut terlelap bersama Naruto. Memasuki alam mimpi.

TBC


	20. Chapter 19 MBML

Sinar matahari pagi mulai menyinari seisi kota Tokyo. Kicauan burung burung bernyanyi menyambut datangnya matahari.

"Eegh" suara Naruto yang terbangun karena kilauan sinar matahari yang menembus kaca jendela menyilaukan matanya.

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. Melihat langit langit kamar yang berwarna ungu muda. Naruto merasakan seperti seseorang memeluknya. Dan yang dia liat ternyata adalah orang yang dia tunggu semalaman hingga dia tertidur disini.

"Hinata..Hinata" Naruto membangunkan Hinata yang memeluk dirinya itu dengan mengelus pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Eeegh" Hinata terbangun dan perlahan membuka matanya.

Saat mata Hinata sudah terbuka sempurna, dia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia cintai itu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hehe, Ohayou Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Ohayou Hinata" jawab Naruto juga membalas senyuman Hinata.

"Darimana saja semalam...hehh. apa kau pulang disaat aku sudar tertidur ?" ucap Naruto yang menanyakan kemana Hinata pergi semalam.

Hinata tertegun. Hinata bingung mau jawab apa dengan Naruto. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakann bahwa semalam dia yang pingsan dibawah ke Manshion Toneri dan berakhir dengan tindakan gila dari Toneri.

"Eh-eh i-itu aku..aku..ke-kerumah Ino-san. Hehhe" jawab Hinata gugup.

"Oh begitu" jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun" tiba tiba Hinata menangis dan langsung memeluk Naruto.

Hinata mengingat kejadian dimana dia dicium oleh Toneri. Dan Hinata merasa bersalah karena telah membagi ciuman Naruto ke Toneri.

"Tidak Hinata. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku tidak tau jika kau pergi ke rumah Ino. Kalau saja aku tau pasti aku akan menjemputmu" ucap Naruto yang membalas pelukan Hinata dan mengelus rambut Hinata.

Hinata semakin menangis dipelukan Naruto. Karena merasa telah membohongi orang yang sangat ia cintai dan mencintainya.

'Maafkan aku Naruto-kun karena membohongimu' batin Hinata.

Kryuuuuuk

Ditengah tengah pelukan mereka tiba tiba suara perut Naruto yang memberontak untuk diisi pun berbunyi. Hinata yang mendengar langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun lapar ?" tanya Hinata dengan muka bingungnya.

"Hehe maaf Hinata. Karena semalam menunggumu aku tidak sempat untuk makan malam. Jadi ya..hehe" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran malu malu.

"Hihi. Yasudah. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. Naruto-kun mandilah" ujar Hinata yang terkikik geli.

"Tapi. Bagaimana dengan pakaianku Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

Tepat saja. Naruto tidak menyangka dia yang semalam mencari Hinata tak taunya malah menginap diapartemen Hinata.

"Oh iya. Kalau gitu..." Hinata turun dari ranjang dan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Hinata mencari cari pakaian miliknya yang mungkin akan muat dengan Naruto.

"Aah..pakai ini saja. Piyama ini kebesaran dengan ku Naruto-kun. Kurasa ini akan muat untuk Naruto-kun" Hinata memberikan sepasang piyama berwarna pink dengan gambar beruang besar didepan bajunya untuk Naruto.

"Apaaa, masa aku harus pakai ini. Apa tidak ada yang lain Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang tidak terima diberi piyama seperti itu.

Yang benar saja. Masa iya Naruto yang notabenenya seorang CEO tampan dengan sejuta pesonanya memakai pakaian piyama seperti itu. Apalagi kalau dilihat warnanya itu pink.

"Hmm. Tidak ada lagi Naruto-kun. Dari semua pakaianku cuman itu yang kebesaran" ucap Hinata sambil mencari cari kembali pakaian yang pas untuk Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau pakai ini" ucap Naruto yang memcampakkan piyama itu kelantai dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Hinata mulai bergetar. Mata Hinata mulai berkaca kaca karena Naruto menolak pemberiannya. Naruto pun menyadari bahwa Hinata seperti ingin menangis.

"E-eh Hi-Hinata. Aku tidak..aku tidak bermaksud" Naruto mendekati Hinata yang bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Naruto-kun jahat. Kau menolak pemberianku. Hiks.." Hinata menangis dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"He-hey. Jangan menangis Hinata. Aku minta maaf" ucap Naruto yang membujuk Hinata namun tangisan Hinata semakin terdengar.

Dengan menarik nafas berat, akhirnya Naruto mau tidak mau memakai piyama itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memakainya" ujar Naruto.

Didalam tangisnya Hinata tersenyum karena akhirnya Naruto mau memakai piyama itu. Hinata sepertinya mengerjai Naruto.

Karena Naruto yang sudah setuju untuk memakai piyama itu sontak saja Hinata berhenti menangis dan menghapus air matanya dengan segera.

"Hehe. Kalau begitu aku akan siapkan sarapan" ucap Hinata sudah terlihat girang dan pergi untuk membuat sarapan.

Dengan muka yang melongo Naruto terkejut saat melihat Hinata yang tadinya menangis berubah menjadi tersenyum girang.

Naruto pun tidak menanggapi itu lagi, mengambil piyama yang dia buang dan menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamar Hinata.

Hinata sibuk didapur. Dengan memakai apron Hinata memmotong motong bahan bahan masakan itu dengan telaten. Kehebatan Hinata dalam memasak sudah tak bisa diragukan lagi. Makanan yang Hinata buat selalu terasa lezat.

Hinata yang sibuk memasak itu dibuyarkan oleh kedatangan Naruto yang telah selesai mandi.

"Hinata yang benar saja masa iya aku pakai ini" Naruto yang berdiri di ambang dapur sambil memperhatikan penampilannya yang cukup cute namun terlihat aneh untuk Naruto

Piyama milik Hinata yang Naruto pakai terlihat sedikit kekecilan dengan tubuh Naruto. Celana piyama nya menggantung diatas mata kaki Naruto dan lengan piyama juga gantung.

"Hihi Naruto-kun sangat cocok dengan piyama itu" Hinata yang melihat Naruto yang super cute itu terkikik geli.

Hinata sukses mengerjai Naruto dengan piyama itu.

"Kau menertawaiku ya?" ucap Naruto yang memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hehe. Habisnya Naruto-kun lucu"

"Hmmm" Naruto lebih memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hehe. Yasudah Naruto-kun duduklah. Sarapannya sudah siap" ujar Hinata menghentikan rajukan Naruto.

Naruto pun menurut perkataan Hinata dan duduk dikursi makan. Memang Naruto lapar jadi ya tidak ada penolakan lagi. Seperti pasangan suami istri saja mereka, padahal masih calon.

Hinata meletakkan masakannya diatas meja didepan Naruto. Mereka pun memulai sarapan pagi itu dengan candaan.

"Hinata. Ayo kita pergi berkencan" ucap Naruto ditengah tengah sarapan mereka.

"Hmm..berkencan ?" Hinata tampak bingung mendengar Naruto mengajaknya pergi berkencan.

"Iya berkencan. Selama kita menjadi sepasang

Kekasih dan sekarang sudah bertunangan kita tak pernah berkencan" jelas Naruto.

"Oh begitu. Yasudah ayo Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata yang tersenyum girang. Naruto ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman Hinata.

"Hehe. Kau ingin kita pergi kencan kemana ?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm..kemana ya. Aah kita pergi nonton saja yuk" ujar Hinata.

"Hmm keliatannya menarik. Yasudah kita pergi nonton saja"

Merekapun kembali lagi menyantap sarapan mereka.

Sembari menunggu Hinata yang sedang bersiap siap. Naruto yang berada diruang tv apartemen Hinata sibuk mengutak atik ponsel miliknya. Naruto menugaskan asistennya Shikamaru untuk membawakan baju ganti miliknya.

Tak lama suara bel Apartemen Hinata berbunyi. Naruto yang sudah tau bahwa itu pasti asistennya segera membukakan pintu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Shikamaru" ucap Naruto yang sudah membukakan pintu apartemen.

Shikamaru melihat penampilan Naruto saat ini dengan wajah datarnya namun terkesan seperti nenertawakan Naruto. Naruto yang tau betul dengan tatapan Shikamaru itu menatap sinis Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Heehh. Ini pakaianmu. Cepatlah kau ganti sebelum kau benar benar berubah seperti perempuan" ucap Shikamaru begitu dengan sedikit leluconnya.

"Hmm" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya karena perkataan Shikammaru.

"Terima kasih Shikamaru" ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum girang.

"Heehh. Kau merepotkan saja. Seharusnya libur begini kuhabiskan untuk tidur. Tapi kau malah memberiku pekerjaan tidak penting seperti ini" ujar Shikamaru dengan gaya khas miliknya.

"Hehe. Maaf Shikamaru" jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Cehh. Aku permisi dulu. Selamat bersenang senang" ucap Shikamaru berojigi dan pergi.

Naruto pun kembali menutup pintu apartemen itu setelah kepergian Shikamaru.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Hinata yang masih berrias dimeja riasnya.

"Iya tunggu Naruto-kun sebentar lagi" jawab Hinata yang masih mengoleskan liptint dibibirnya.

"Sudah. Aku sudah siap. Ayo Naruto-kun"ucap Hinata yang terlihat senang kemudian menggandeng tangan Naruto.

Mereka pun pergi ke gedung bioskop yang terletak di tengah kota Tokyo untuk acara kencan mereka untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Gedung bioskop

"Kau yakin Hinata ingin nonton film ini ?" Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat poster film yang akan dia tonton dengan Hinata. Film yang Hinata pilih itu bergenre Horor. Terlihat dari posternya bergambar sesosok hantu perempuan mata yang berdarah. Salah satu kelemahan Naruto ialah takut dengan yang namanya hantu. Dan paling anti dengan film berbau horor.

"Iya memangnya kenapa?" jawab Hinata polos.

"Ti-tidak. Bagaimanna kalau kita nonton yang ini saja. Ya..ya" Naruto mengalihkan Hinata untuk menuruti kemauan dia menonton film lain asalkan bukan horor. Film yang disarankan Naruto itu bergenre romance.

"Aku tidak mau Naruto-kun. Apa Naruto-kun takut nonton film horor?" tanya Hinata.

"Ti-tidak kok. Hanya saja. Aku tak mau kalau kau nanti ketakutan saat didalam menonton film itu" ucap Naruto yang gugup karena hampir ketawan kalau dia memang takut.

"Haha. Tidak Naruto-kun. Aku tidak takut. Sudahlah ayo kita nonton itu saja" Hinata menarik tangan Naruto menuju pembelian tiket nonton.

Mereka berdua pun sudah ada didalam teater bioskop. Naruto terlihat ketakutan.

"Hinata. Kau yakin ingin menonton film ini?" Naruto berbisik ke Hinata.

"Iya Naruto-kun memangnya kenapa?"

"Begini Hinata, sebenarnya aku..." ucap Naruto lalu dipotong Hinata.

"Huussh sudahlah Naruto-kun filmnya sudah dimulai" ucap Hinata yang memotong perkataan Naruto dan Naruto pun terpaksa harus mengikuti kemauan Hinata.

Film itu pun dimulai. Disetiap scene film itu selalu membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri. Keringat dingin selalu bercucuran membasahai dahi Naruto. Sampai pada scene hantu perempuan itu mengejutkan semua orang didalam teater termasuk Naruto.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHKK" teriakan Naruto yang sangat keras digedung teater itu saat Hantu perempuan itu muncul secara tiba tiba. Sontak saja semua pengunjung melihat kearah Naruto yang berteriak lebih keras. Dan Hinata juga terkejut saat Naruto berteriak.

"Naruto-kun. Kenapa ?" tanya Hinata yang bingung karena Naruto berteriak.

"Bu-bukan apa apa Hinata" jawab Naruto kemudian melanjutkan kembali tontonannya.

Teriakan demi teriakan Naruto terus menggema digedung teater itu. Hinata menjadi sangat malu dengan para pengunjung lainnya karena terganggu dengan teriakan Naruto.

"AAAAHKKK"

"AAAAAHHKK DIA DATANG HINATA" ucap Naruto menunjuk nunjuk hantu yang ada di film tersebut lalu dengan teriakannya memeluk Hinata. Hinata pun menjadi sangat malu sekali karena dilihat orang dengan tatapan sinis karena merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan Naruto yang ketakutan.

"AAAHKK, mmmmpptt"

"Huuuuush Naruto-kuuuun" Hinata membekap mulut Naruto yang terus saja berteriak disepanjang film. Dan membuat semua orang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sinis karena merasa terganggu.

"Hehe. Maaf semuanya..maaf" Hinata meminta maaf keseluruh pengunjung teater karena ulah Naruto.

Benar benar Naruto bikin malu Hinata saja. Masa pria setampana Naruto dengan sejuta pesonanya takut menonton film hantu.

TBC


	21. Chapter 20 MBML

"Iih Naruto-kun benar benar" Hinata memukul lengan Naruto karena merasa malu dengan kelakuan Naruto.

Saat ini mereka telah selesai menonton film. Semua orang yang keluar dari ruang teater bioskop itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sinis dan kesal.

"Ma-maaf Hinata hehe" ujar Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan? Ayo ya hehe" ajak Naruto agar Hinata tidak kesal lagi dengannya.

"Hmm..yasudah ayo Naruto-kun" Hinata menggandeng tangan Naruto dengan senyuman.

Mereka pun pergi menuju kesebuah reataurant. Dan tempat tujuan mereka makan yaitu kedai ramen yang terkenal enak dikota itu.

Setelah makan, mereka pun kembali melanjutkan acara kencan mereka, pergi ke festival akhir pekan yang diadakan ditengah kota. Mereka lebih memilih jalan kaki daripada naik mobil, agar bisa menikmati waktu kencan mereka berdua.

Tak pernah lepas tautan tangan mereka yang terus bergandengan disepanjang jalan. Dengan candaan dan tawaan bahagia selalu terpancar dipasangan itu. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang namanya canggung dikeduanya. Mereka benar benar menikmati waktu berdua yang tidak pernah mereka lakukan.

"Naruto-kun ayo kita makan ice cream" Hinata menunjuk kedai Ice cream yang sedang diantri oleh beberapa pelanggan yang hendak membeli ice cream.

"Kau ingin ice cream? Baiklah. Ayo" Narutopun menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju kedai ice cream itu.

"Pak ice creamnya dua ya ?" ucap Naruto pada sipenjual ice cream.

"Anda mau rasa apa tuan ?" ujar sipenjual ice cream dengan sangat ramah.

"Ice cream rasa jeruk satu dan..hmm Hinata kau mau rasa apa ?"

"Aku..rasa vanila"

"Baiklah. Pak ice cream jeruk satu dan vanila satu" ucap Naruto yang memesan ice cream.

"Silahkan tuan. Ini ice creamnya" ucap sang pembeli yang memberikan dua ice cream.

"Berapa semuanya pak ?" ujar Naruto sambil hendak mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya.

"Tidak usah tuan. Ini gratis untuk anda" penjual itu menolak untuk dibayar.

"Loh kenapa ?" Naruto mengerutkam kedua alisnya bingun. Dan Hinata juga bingung.

"Hehe iya. Saya senang melihat anda dan pasangan anda. Kalian terlihat sangat serasi tuan" kata sipenjual dengan tersenyum melihat kedua pasangan didepannya.

Wajah Naruto dan Hinata menjadi merona karena penuturan dari sipenjual ice cream itu.

"Apa kalian suami istri?" tanya sipenjual ice cream.

"Hehe kami masih calon pak. Lihat" jawab Naruto menunjukkan cincin pertunangannya dan juga mengangkat tangan Hinata sembari menunjukkan cincin mereka yang terlihat sama.

Hinata tidak bisa bergeming. Benar benar Naruto membuat Hinata sangat malu, namun juga terkesan sangat senang, karena Naruto mengakui dia tunangannya Hinata. Hinata lebih memilih menunduk dengan tangannya yang diangkat Naruto.

"Waah aku turut senang tuan hehe. Ini ice creamnya. Selamat menikmati" ucap penjual itu dan memberikan ice creamnya ke Naruto.

Naruto mengambil kedua ice cream itu dengan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ya pak" ujar Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari sipenjual ice cream..

Sembari memakan ice cream yang mereka dapatkan secara cuma cuma itu. Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menyusuri festival akhir pekan masih terus bergandengan dengan tangan yang satu menggandeng pasangan masing masing dan satunya lagi memegang ice cream.

"Hinata. Kurasa perkataan penjual ice cream itu ada benarnya" ucap Naruto.

"Eeh. Perkataan yang mana Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang terpekik.

"Yang dia mengatakan bahwa kita ini pasangan yang serasi. Sampai dia mengira kalau kita sudah menikah" jelas Naruto.

"Oh. Hehe. Iya aku rasa juga begitu" tanpa sadar Hinata mengatakan hal itu dengan tersenyum.

"Kau merasa begitu juga Hinata"

"Eh. Bu-bukan begitu. Hehe a-aku..."

"Hehe. Sudahlah ayo kita pergi ketaman" ucap Naruto yang memotong perkataan Hinata dan merangkul bahu Hinata dan pergi ke taman.

"Dengan cara ini aku akan mendapatkanya. Haha" seringai jahat yang terukir dibibir seorang lelaki berambut merah itu.

Iya dia adalah Gaara. Dia yang dulunya partner kerja dari perusahaan Naruto tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Dikarenakan ulahnya yang hendak merebut sekretaris milik Naruto atau sekarang bisa disebut calon istri Naruto.

Gaara yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang arogan. Dan juga suka melakukan sesukanya dengan para wanita lalu mencampakkan wanita wanita itu tanpa perduli lagi dengan kehidupan para wanita yang selalu dia sakiti. Dia lelaki yang sangat licik. Dengan uangnya dia bisa menggait para wanita wanita. Setelah puas dengan wanita wanita itu Gaara dengan teganya mencampakkan wanita wanita itu seperti sampah.

Namun tidak bagi Hinata. Ntah apa yang terjadi. Gaara seakan ingin memiliki Hinata sepenuhnya. Berbeda dengan wanita wanita lain. Gaara terlalu terobsesi dengan Hinata. Sampai sebuah rencana jahat ingin ia lakukan agar bisa mendapatkan Hinata.

Sudah tiga bulan belakangan ini semenjak kejadian perkelahin antara dirinya dan Naruto karena memperebutkan Hinata. Gaara memikirkan segala cara agar bisa mendapatkan Hinata sang pujaan hatinya. Ntah apa yang ada dipikiran Gaara. Kenapa bisa merasakan perasaan yang sangat sangat ingin memiliki Hinata. Sampai sampai Gaara mengoleksi semua foto Hinata pada sebuah ruangan yang khusus untuk meletakkan foto foto Hinata.

Sama seperti Toneri. Gaara juga memata matai pergerakkan Hinata. Segala macam kegiatan Hinata tak luput dari pantauannya. Dengan bantuan orang terpecayanya, Gaara memerintahkan agar memfoto Hinata. Dan hasil dari foto itu disimpan dan ditempel disetiap dinding sebuah kamar yang dikhususkan untuk Hinata.

Saat Gaara tau kalau Hinata sudah bertunangan dengan mantan partnernya. Emosi Gaara memuncak. Dengan ancamannya Gaara mengutuk Naruto yang telah mendapatkan Hinata.

"Tunggu saja Namikaze Naruto. Aku akan mendapatkannya. Sesuai janjiku hahahaha" ucap Gaara dengan tawa jahatnya dalam kesendiriannya diruang gelap tanpa cahaya yang masuk didalam ruangan itu.

Ditaman

Naruto dan Hinata duduk disebuah bangku taman yang berhadapan dengan air pancur. Dengan sinar lampu warna warni dari dalam air pancur itu menjadi latar yang sangat indah untuk acara kencan mereka.

Dengan tautan tangan yang masih saja terus bergandeng. Dan senyuman yang terus terukir di bibir mereka. Naruto dan Hinata seakan merasakan bahwa tempat itu hanya ada mereka berdua tanpa memikirkan orang orang yang juga sama halnya dengan mereka menikmati pemamdangan air pancur dengan lampu warna warni.

"Haahh. Hinata kau tau. Aku sangat senang jika terus begini bersamamu" ucap Naruto yang tersenyum dengan melihat air pancur didepan mereka yang menari nari seperti pertunjukkan.

"Hihi. Aku juga senang Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata yang bergelut manja dibahu Naruto.

Naruto pun menghadapkan dirinya ke Hinata dan menangkup kedua pipi Hinata yang chubby.

"Hinata. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Berjanjilah kau akan terus bersamaku" ucap Naruto yang secara tiba tiba mengatakan perasaanya.

Cairan bening pun mulai muncul dipelupuk mata Hinata. Bukan hendak menangis karena tersakiti tapi ini adalah tangisan yang sungguh sungguh sangat membuat hati Hinata bahagia.

"Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata lirih.

Naruto yang tau bahwa Hinata menangis bahagia itu langsung memeluk Hinata. Menenggelamkan Hinata dalam pelukannya. Sama sama merasakan kehangatan tubuh dari pasangan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun. Dan aku akan selalu bersamamu" ucap Hinata didalam dekapan hangat Naruto.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka masing. Dan mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sampai jarak antara wajah mereka semakin dekat dan akhirnya mereka berciuman mesra dengan latar belakang air pancur yang warna warni dengan sinar lampu.

Pagi harinya

Setelah acara kencan mereka kemarin. Hinata menjadi sangat bersemangat dipagi hari ini. Dia sengaja bangun pagi pagi untuk menyiapkan bekal buat Naruto makan siang.

Setelah selesai itu Hinata pun bergegas untuk menuju kantor dengan membawa bekal buatnny itu. Namun disaat Hinata hendak keluar dari gedung apartemen. Sebuah mobil Hitam berhenti tepat didepannya yang hendak pergi itu.

Mobil Hitam itu membuat Hinata terhenti dengan wajah bingungnya. Dua orang berbadan besar dengan sigap membukakan pintu mobil itu. Dan pintu mobil itu terbuka lalu memperlihatkan sesosok pria berambut merah.

"Sa-Sabaku-sama"

"Ohayou Hinata" ucap seseorang itu dengan senyuman dan yang diyakini itu adalah Gaara.

"Sa-sabaku-sama. Kenapa anda ada disini?" tanya Hinata yang bingung.

"Kebetulan aku lewat. Aku melihatmu. Jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan kalau aku menyapamu" jawab Gaara masih dengan senyuman yang sulit untuk diartikan oleh Hinata.

Hinata merasa sangat aneh dengan senyuman dari Gaara itu. Perasaan Hinata mulai tidak enak dengan kehadiran Gaara yang tiba tiba begini.

'Dia aneh. Ada apa dengannya?' batin Hinata.

"Kau mau pergi kemana ?" tanya Gaara.

"E-eh i-itu itu. Aku mau pergi kekantor. Sabaku-sama" ucap Hinata yang tergagap.

"Begitu ya. Mari aku antar" ujar Gaara yang menawarkan Hinata agar mau diantarnya.

"Ti-tidak usah Sabaku-sama. Saya bisa naik bis. Sa-saya permisi dulu" jawab Hinata dan langsung pergi. Hinata memang seperti merasakan hal yang aneh dari pertemuannya dengan Gaara saat ini. Jadi Hinata bergegas untuk segera meninggalkan Gaara.

Gaara tidaj bergeming setelah Hinata yang menolak tawarannya untuk mengantarnya. Ntah setan apa yang masuk dipikiran Gaara. Gaara memberi isyarat kepada kedua bodyguardnya untuk menyekap Hinata yang sudah terburu buru pergi itu.

Dengan isyarat dari Gaara yang sudah dimengerti para bodyguard. Dua orang berbadan besar itu langsung mengejar Hinata yang sudah semakin jauh.

"Haah untung saja. Aku sangat takut dengannya" ucap Hinata yang sudah sedikit jauh dari Gaara.

Dan tanpa Hinata sadari dua orang berbadan besar itu mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Dengan pergerakan cepat kedua bodyguard itu menyekap mulut dan hidung Hinata dengan sapu tangan yang sudah dicampur dengan cairan agar membuat Hinata pingsan.

"Mmmmpppttt" Hinata memberontak saat tangan bodyguard itu menyekap mulut dab hidungnya. Dan bekal makanan yang dia bawa tadi jatuh terburai di trotoar jalanan.

Hinata pun pingsan dengan sekapan kedua bodyguard itu. Dan dengan pergerakan cepat penjaga itu menggendong tubuh Hinata yang sudah pingsan itu lalu membawanya ke mobil Gaara.

"Kerja bagus" ucap Gaara menyeringai kpada kedua bodyguard itu yang telah berhasil membawa Hinata.

Gaara pun memerintahkan supirnya untuk segera melaju ke Manshionnya. Menikamti waktu berdua dengan Hinata sang pujaan Hatinya.

TBC


	22. Chapter 21 MBML

Naruto mundar mandir diruang kerjanya. Memikirkan seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya namun tak kunjung juga datang. Sudah 2 jam Naruto menunggu kehadiran Hinata. Dan sudah berkali kali juga Naruto menghubungi ponsel Hinata, namun nihil ponsel Hinata sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi.

Tersirat pikiran apa Hinata mungkin saja tidak datang. Apa dia sakit? Tapi kenapa tidak memberitahukannya ke Naruto. Jika saja Naruto tau maka dengan langkah seribu Naruto pasti akan menemui Hinata. Tapi ini apa. Kabar dari Hinata sama sekali tidak ada.

Perasaan tidak enakpun menyelimuti pikiran Naruto. Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata pikir Naruto. Karena tidak sabar lagi menunggu, Naruto bergegas untuk menyambangi apartemen Hinata. Yah mungkin saja Hinata ada di apartemennya.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan pekerjaannya yang sudah menumpuk bak gunung itu lagi yang tertumpuk rapi diatas meja kerjanya, tapi yang dia perdulikan adalah Hinatanya. Sedari tadi perasaan Naruto tidak enak mengingat Hinata. Naruto merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan perasaanya ini. Naruto sepertinya sangat khawatir.

"Naruto. Kau ada rapat hari ini jam 2 dengan..." ucap assisten Naruto yang mengikuti Naruto yang sedang tergesa gesa itu dan memotong perkataannya.

"Tidak sekarang Shikamaru. Batalkan saja" jawab Naruto yang memang sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan rapat itu.

Shikamaru memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bosan. Terserahnya saja lah. Pikir Shikamaru begitu melihat kepergian Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah berada didalam mobil sportnya itu langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju jalanan. untuk segera menyambangi apartemen Hinata.

Manshion Gaara

Terlihat Hinata yang tertidur disebuah ranjang besar. Ruangan itu penuh dengan segala pose foto Hinata. Hinata mulai tersadar dari pingsannya. Sial, kepala nya merasa sangat pusing. Dengan perlahan membukakan matanya. Yang dilihatnya langit langit berwarna putih. Mata Hinata melihat kesekeliling ruangan, dan yang benar saja. Mata Hinata seketika terbelalak, tak kala apa yang dilihatnya. Hinata melihat foto dirinya yang menempel secara acak disetiap dinding kamar tersebut.

"Ap-apaan ini?" gumaman Hinata yang terkejut melihat setiap dinding kamar tersebut.

Dan seketika itu pula masuk seseorang dari pintu. Menampakkan sesosok pria jangkung dengan rambut merahnya. Tersenyum melihat Hinata yang sudah sadar.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya" senyuman itu terlihat sangat menakutkan bagi siapa saja yang belum mengenal pria didepan Hinata itu.

Hinata lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat pria didepannya itu datang dan mendekat kearahnya. Dengan perasaan yang takut Hinata menjauhkan dirinya dari orang tersebut dengan turun dari ranjang dan berakhir disudut ruangan.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Hinata dengan nada dingin namun tersirat rasa takut melihat Gaara.

"Hey jangan takut. Kita akan bersenang senang" Gaara seperti menenangkan Hinata yang terlihat takut. Dengan seringai liciknya.

"Pergi kau. Jangan sentuh aku"

"Heehh. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak menyentuhmu. Kau terlihat begitu menggoda sayang" perkataan kotor itu keluar begitu saja dari seorang didepan Hinata saat ini dan membuat sipendengar merasa jijik.

Gaara lebih mendekatkan dirinya ke Hinata. Mulai menyentuh wajah Hinata yang sudah terlihat ketakutan itu. Namun Hinata yang sudah mengetahui bahwa ini emergency, langsung saja mendorong keras tubuh Gaara. Dan hasilnya Gaara terdorong dan menabrak sisi meja disebelah ranjang dengan keras, sehingga membuat Gaara meringis kesakitan.

"AAAKH" Gaara memegang belakangnya yang menabrak sisi meja tersebut karena kesakitan akibat dorongan keras dari Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat Gaara terkulai karena terdorong itu tak menyiayiakan kesempatannya untuk berlari dan kabur dari Gaara. Dengan segera Hinata menuju keluar pintu kamar itu. Dan sialnya, Manshion ini sangat luas. Terlalu banyak sekat disetiap koridor. Hinata jadi bingung harus berlari kearah mana.

Dengan mengandalkan feeling. Hinata berlari menuju kesegala sekat yang menurut Hinata adalah jalan untuk bisa kabur dari Manshion terkutuk ini.

"BRENGSEK. DIMANA KAU PEREMPUAN JALANG" teriakan Gaara yang sangat jelas terdengar diManshion itu membuat Hinata menjadi sangat sangat ketakutan.

"Sial. Bagaimana ini. Naruto-kun tolong aku" gumam Hinata yang takut dan Hinata yang mendengar teriakan Gaara itu langsung bersembunyi kesebuah ruangan gelap yang berisi buku buku.

Hinata menatap kesegelah arah di ruangan itu. Dan benar saja, mata Hinata melihat telepon rumah. Dan dengan segera Hinata mengangkat gagang telepon itu dan menekan nomor yang sudah dia hapal.

Naruto yang sudah sampai diapartemen Hinata itu langsung mencari keberadaan Hinata. Nasib sial bagi Naruto. Hinata sama sekali tidak ada diapartemen.

Naruto mulai khawatir dengan Hinata sekarang. Pasti memang ada yang tidak beres ini. Begitu yang dipikirkan Naruto. Naruto pun mencari pemikiran positif tentang keadaan Hinata saat ini. Mungkin Hinata mengunjungi orang tuanya. Namun lupa untuk mengatakannya dengan Naruto. Pikiran positif Naruto begitu.

Namun karena penasaran Naruto pun hendak memastikan pemikirannya itu. Apa benar begitu. Naruto pun segera bergegas untuk kembali menyambangi rumah orang tua Hinata. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat panggilan berdering di ponselnya.

Diambilnya ponsel miliknya itu dari saku celana dan tertera nomor digit telepon yang Naruto tidak ketahui.

"Ah. Mungkin ini Hinata" ucap Naruto yang melihat digit angka tersebut.

Narutopun menekan tombol answer dan meletakkan ponsel itu ditelinga.

"Mos..."

"Naruto-kun..Naruto-kun tolong aku..." ucap sebrang telepon dan benar saja dugaan Naruto itu adalah Hinata.

Hinata yang suaranya terdengar ketakutan itu membuat Naruto panik.

"Hinata. Kau ada dimana. Kenapa kau seperti ketakutan begitu?" tanya Naruto yang sudah sangat khawatir dengan suara Hinata yang memang terdengar ketakutan.

"Naruto-kun. Aku diculik. Tolong aku"

"APAA? Siapa yang menculikmu?"

"Sabaku Gaara. Tolong aku Naruto-kun"

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat tau keadaan Hinata sekarang. Memang benar perasaan Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak enak. Ini lah dia jawabannya. Hinata saat ini sedang dalam bahaya.

"Kau tunggu aku. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Tenanglah. Dan.." panggilan itu tiba tiba saja terputus.

"Hinata..Hinata.."

"Sial panggilannya terputus. Aku harus menyelamatkannya. Brengsek, rupanya ini ulahmu" Naruto mengutuk Gaara yang sudah menculik Hinata.

Naruto segera bergegas dan pergi untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Dan terlebih dahulu yang harus Naruto tau adalah dimana kediaman Gaara tersebut. Yah Naruto menyuruh orang kepercayaannya untuk segera atau mungkin sesegera mungkin mencari informasi keberadaan tempat tinggal Gaara. Mungkin saja Hinata disekap di situ. Mungkin pikir Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..Naruto-kun..." Hinata mencoba memanggil Naruto dari telepon tapi ntah kenapa panggilan itu terputus sendiri.

"Mencoba menghubunginya heehh" suara bariton itu membuat Hinata terkejut dan langsung menjatuhkan telepon itu dari genggamannya.

Lihat saja. Gaara memutuskan sambungan kabel telepon itu sehingga panggilan Hinata yang memanggil Naruto itu terputus.

Hinata dengan sigap melindungi dirinya dari pria tersebut yang seperti singa kelaparan.

"Kumohon jangan sakiti aku tuan" ucap Hinata yang lirih.

Hinata semakin memundurkan dirinya yang terus saja didekati Gaara dengan seringai nafsu ditambah jahatnya. Seakan ingin menerkam Hinata hidup hidup. Terus mundur hingga Hinata menabrak dinding yang menyentuh punggung belakangnya.

Tidak ada kesempatan Hinata untuk lari saat ini. Gaara yang melihat kesempatan itu semakin tersenyum jahat melihat Hinata yang sudah terpojok. Dengan tangannya yang cepat Gaara menarik pinggang Hinata dan menariknya kedalam dekapannya.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku malam ini" bisik Gaara ditelinga Hinata dan mencium leher samping Hinata.

Hinata tidak bisa bergeming. Hinata seolah mati rasa dengan perkataan Gaara itu. Ditambah lagi dengan beraninya Gaara mencium leher Hinata dan membuat Hinata merinding. Bukan terikut nafsu namun ketakutan yang mendalam.

Gaara mulai melancarkan aksinya. Melihat tidak ada penolakkan dari Hinata. Gaara mulai menjalarkan tangannya diarea dada milik Hinata. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi Hinata sudah kembali memberontak. Dan lagi lagi Hinata menolak mendorong tubuh Gaara yang mendekapnya itu, sehingga Gaara pun jatuh tersungkur kelantai.

Hinata dengan segera kabur dari Gaara yang sudah tersungkur itu. Kembali mencari jalan keluar dari Manshion tersebut dan sembari berharap bakal Naruto datang menyelamatkannya.

Naruto yang sudah mendapat informasi tentang keberadaan Hinata yang sedang dalam bahaya itu melajukan mobilnya dijalan seperti orang kesetanan. Tidak perduli dengan umpatan orang orang dijalan yang mengutuk dirinya karena terlaku laju membawa mobil, sehingga tak sedikit kemungkinan banyaknya orang yang hampir tertabrak karenanya.

Dan disini, Naruto yang tidak jauh memparkirkan mobilnya dekat dengan Manshion Gaara. Naruto keluar dari mobil dan memeperhatikan kesegala arah Manshion tersebut. Terlihat dua orang berjas Hitam dan berbadan besar menjaga pintu utama Manshion.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan memanggil kepolisian untuk segera menyusul dirinya. Dan setelah itu mata nya mencari kesegalah celah agar bisa masuk kedalam Manshion. Dan tentu saja ada sebuah celah yang bisa Naruto masuki secara diam diam tanpa ketauan oleh penjaga tersebut.

Langkah pelan kaki Naruto berjalan menuju belakang dua orang penjaga itu. Dan dengan sekali pukulan ditengkuk Naruto dapat menumbangkan satu penjaga. Dan akibatnya satu penjaga lagi terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto. Penjaga itu langsung menyerang Naruto. Dan tentu saja Naruto tetap bisa menjatuhkan pria berbadan besar itu.

Setelah selesai dengan dua penjaga yang akhirnya sudah terkulai itu. Naruto masuk kedalam Manshion tersebut. Berlari menuju kesegala ruangan yang terdapat di Manshion tersebut.

Tapi ditengah tengah larinya Naruto terhenti saat mendengar teriakkan Hinata yang menggema di Manshion.

"TIDAAAAK JANGAAAN"

Naruto tertegun dengan teriakan Hinata tersebut. Dengan cepat Naruto mencari asal suara Hinata.

Hinata terus berlari ke segalah ruangan mencari cari jalan keluar. Dengan mata yang sudah berair dan rasa takut gelisah semua bercampur aduk. Hinata terus berlari berharap akan selamat. Namun nasib sial kembali datang ke Hinata.

Hinata terjegat disebuah ruangan yang terdapat banyak barang barang bekas.

"Mau kemana kau haah. Kau tidak akan bisa lari" ucap Gaara yang sudah seperti kerasukan itu.

Gaara mendekat ke Hinata dan Hinata yang sudah tersudut itu tidak bisa lagi lari.

PLAAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat keras dipipi Hinata dan membuat Hinata tersungkur jatuh ke lantai. Darah pun keluar dari sudut bibir Hinata.

"Heeh. Kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu. Lebih baik aku membunuhmu" ucap Gaara dengan seringai jahatnya yang membuat Hinata sudah sangat ketakutan.

"Ku-kumohon Sabaku-sama. Jangan bunuh aku" lirih Hinata yang menjauhkan dirinya dari Gaara yang sudah menggila.

Tangan Gaara memilih milih benda yang terletak diatas meja didekatnya. Pertama Gaara memegang sebuah obeng namun dilepaskannya hingga pada akhirnya Gaara memegang sebilah pisau tajam.

Hinata yang melihat pergerakkan tangan Gaara yang memegang pisau itu langsung membulatkan matannya. Astaga apa benar Hinata akaan dibunuh oleh orang ini.

"AAAAARGHH" Gaara menerjang Hinata dengan pisau itu.

"TIDAAAAK JANGAAAN" teriak Hinata saat tau Gaara mengarahkan pisau itu denganya.

Dan hasilnya Hinata dapat mengelak tusukkan pisau itu yang hampir saja membunuhnya.

Karena berhasil mengelak Hinata pun kembali kabur lagi, tapi nyatanya ruangan berisi barang barang itu cukup besar sehingga membuat Hinata kesulitan untuk mencari pintu utamanya. Dan membuat Hinata terhenti pada sekat dinding ruangan.

Gaara menjegat Hinata yang sudah terhenti itu dan langsung bejalan ke Hinata dengan pegangan pisau yang memang seperti akan memmbunuh Hinata.

Hinata yang sudah tidak bisa kemana kemana lagi. Memejamkan matanya dan bersiap akan menerima tusukkan dari pisau itu.

"AAARGH"

Cuuuss

Pisau itu menancap dipunggung seseorang yang tiba tiba saja melindungi dengan memeluk Hinata.

Gaara tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Menusuk orang yang sekarang didepannya. Yah bukannya menusukkan pisau itu ke Hinata. Malah Gaara menusuk Naruto yang tiba tiba saja datang melindungi Hinata. Dan saat itu juga Gaara membulatkan matanya lalu kabur dari ruangan itu.

Hinata merasakan seseorang memeluknya. Membuka matanya. Dan terkejut saat tau Naruto melindungi dirinya.

"Naruto-kun" ucap lirih Hinata.

"Hinata" ucap Naruto tersenyum dengan pandangan sayu.

"Kau terluka. Maafkan aku datang terlambat" suara Naruto yang melemah dengan memegang luka disudut bibir Hinata.

Naruto merasakan sebuah benda tajam yang menusukknya dibelakang. Rasa sakit yang amat sakit itu sudah tak bisa lagi Naruto rasakan. Pandangan Naruto mulai menggelap dan tusukkan itu membuat dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan, lalu terkulai dipelukan Hinata.

"Hinata" ucap Naruto yang berujung memeluk Hinata dengan tubuh yang sudah terkulai lemas.

Hinata pun memegang tubuh Naruto yang jatuh dipelukannya.

"Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata yang tidak dijawab Naruto.

Naruto terkulai didekapan Hinata. Hinata memeluk Naruto. Menjalarkan tangannya kepunggung Naruto. Namun tangan Hinata terhenti pada sebuah benda yang menusuk punggung Naruto dan mengeluarkan cairan merah kental.

Hinata perlahan mulai meneteskan air matanya saat melihat darah yang banyak ditangannya karena memegang benda yang menusuk Naruto itu. Itu darah Naruto yang tertusuk pisau. Hinata pun tak bisa lagi membendung tangisannya saat melihat orang yang ia cintai sudah kaku dalam dekapannya.

"Haa..haa..hiks..Naruto-kun..huwaa..haa..hiks..Naruto-kun.." dengan menangis Hinata menggoncang goncang tubuh Naruto yang sudah kaku memeluk dirinya.

TBC


	23. Chapter 22 MBML

"Huwaaa Naruto-kun..hiks" Hinata menangis memeluk Naruto yang sudah tak bergerak dipelukannya.

Para kepolisian yang sudah datang bersama para medis langsung mengambil alih Naruto yang sudah terkulai kaku dari pelukan Hinata dan meletakkan Naruto diranjang dorong dan membawa Naruto ke ambulan untuk segera dilarikan kerumah sakit.

Hinata pun mengikuti para medis itu yang membawa Naruto dengan tangisan khawatir melihat Naruto yang sudah kaku dengan banyaknya darah.

Jika ada yang menanyakan Gaara bagaimana, tentu saja dia telah diamankan oleh pihak kepolisian. Usahanya yang ingin kabur setelah menusuk Naruto itu gagal. Sebelum Gaara benar benar keluar dari Manshion dia sudah dikepung dengan banyaknya polisi. Hasilnya Gaara tidak bisa berkutik dan memilih untuk menyerah.

Rumah Sakit

Ranjang dorong Naruto itu terus berjalan menuju ruang UGD rumah sakit. Hinata yang sedari tadi juga mengikuti Naruto yang terbaring lemah dengan muka pucat itu terus memegang tangan Naruto yang dingin. Menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang terus saja mengeluarkan air mata tanpa henti.

"Maaf nona. Anda menunggu diluar saja" ucap suster yang menjegat Hinata untuk ikut masuk. Hinata pun menuruti perintah suster tersebut. Menunggu Naruto yang akan diselamatkan.

Hinata terduduk lemas dengan tangisannya dikoridor rumah sakit, memeluk kakinya yang bergetar dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di himpitan kakinya dengan terus menangis.

"Hinata" suara itu terdengar di tengah tengah isak tangis Hinata. Suara yang sangat Hinata kenali.

Hinata berhenti menangis dan mendongakan wajahnya melihat sipemanggil. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat melihat orang yang sekarang dilihatnya adalah Naruto. Naruto memakai baju berwarna serba putih dan dengan kilauan cahaya yang menyinari seluruh tubuhnya.

Hinata pun langsung bangkit dan menyamakan dirinya dengan Naruto yang terlihat sangat bersinar terang itu.

"Naruto-kun" lirih Hinata yang melihat Naruto didepannya.

Apa benar ini Naruto. Apa benar yang dilihat Hinata sekarang ini Naruto. Tapi kenapa.

"Hinata. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Naruto yang memegang pipi Hinata yang basah dan seakan menghapus air mata Hinata, namun berujung Naruto yang tiba tiba saja menghilang dibawa oleh kilauan sinar terang.

"Hikss..Naruto-kun..huwaa..hikss..Naruto-kun" Hinata menangis saat kepergian Naruto yang terbawa sinar terang itu.

Tidak mungkin Naruto meninggalkan Hinata. Itu tidak mungkin. Naruto pasti akan selamat. Iya pasti. Begitu pikir Hinata.

Seperti kenyataan. Tapi nyatanya itu hanyalah ilusi dari pikiran Hinata. Yang menunjuk Naruto seperti mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Hinata sudah tak bisa lagi menopang kakinya yang sudah bergetar hebat karena tangisannya yang tak kunjung reda. Mulai merosot dan terduduk lemas dilantai rumah sakit dan masih juga menangis.

Hinata yang menangis dikoridor rumah sakit itu dihampiri oleh orang tua dan juga sahabat Naruto yaitu Sasuke yang mendapat kabar tentang keadaan Naruto.

"Hinata-chan" panggil Kushina yang terdengar sangat khawatir itu dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Kushina Kaa-san" Hinata melihat kedatangan camernya.

"Bagaimana..hiks..keadaan Naruto?" Kushina tampak menangis menanyakan hal itu.

Suaminya, Minato menenangkan istrinya bergetar karena menangis itu.

"Hiks..aku..aku tidak tau Kaa-san. Maafkan aku..hiks..ini semua salahku..hiks.."

"Sudah..sudah ini bukan salahmu Hinata-chan. Kita doakan saja agar Naruto selamat" Kushina memeluk Hinaya yang seperti merasa bersalah itu dengan didera air mata.

Sasuke, Sakura dan Minato hanya bisa menonton kejadian haru itu dengan wajahnya yang sendu. Dan juga berdoa untuk keselamatan Naruto.

Tak lama berselang waktu, doker yang menangani Naruto keluar dari ruang operasi. Langsung saja mereka semua mendatangi dokter tersebut untuk menanyakan keadaan Naruto.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Naruto. Apa dia selamat ?" tanya Minato yang tak sabaran.

"Naruto-sama kritis. Dia kehilangan banyak darah. Jadi dia membutuhkan donor darah. Dan kebetulan juga bank darah sesuai golongan darah Naruto-sama kosong" ucap dokter itu menjelaskan keadaan Naruto sekarang.

Ucapan dokter itu membuat Kushina limbung dan Hinata langsung sigap Kushina yang hampir terjatuh. Dan Minato yang mengetahui istrinya limbung itu pun juga menyikapinya.

"Kushina"

"Kushina Kaa-san"

"Naruto..hikss..Minato anak kita..hikss" ucap Kushina yang tidak bisa lagi menopang tubuhnya karena mendengar kabar Naruto.

"Tananglah sayang. Dia akan baik baik saja" ucap Minato mengelus kepala Kushina.

"Jadi kami harus bagaimana dokter?" tanya Minato.

"Jika ada dari pihak keluarga yang memiliki golongan sama dengan Naruto-sama maka dia akan bisa terselamatkan" jelas dokter itu kembali.

"Saya akan mendonorkan darah ke Naruto dokter" ucap Hinata dan otomatis semua pun mengarah ke Hinata yang tiba tiba saja melontarkan perkataanya itu.

"Tapi kau sedang tidak baik Hinata" ujar Minato yang juga memandang khawatir calon menantunya.

"Tidak Minato Tou-san. Aku baik baik saja. Ini demi Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata yang sudah memantapkan niatnya dan tersenyum sendu.

"Tapi..." perkataan Minato langsung terhenti saat Hinata mulai mendekat ke dokter.

"Dimana saya bisa mendonorkan darah saya dokter" ucap Hinata dan mendekat ke dokter.

"Mari nona. Ikut saya"

Hinata pun mengikuti dokter itu untuk masuk keruang operasi. Memulai mendonorkan darahnya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

Didalam ruang operasi Hinata berbaring ditempat tidur dan disampingnya terlihat Naruto yang terbaring lemah dengan menggunakan selang didalam mulutnya dan juga dibantu dengan alat pernafasan.

Air mata Hinata jatuh bercucuran melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini yang terbaring lemah dengan wajah yang pucat.

'Naruto-kun kau akan selamat' batin Hinata yang memandang Naruto disampingnya.

Proses pendonoran darah itu pun diimulai. Karena keadaan Hinata yang juga kurang baik, membuat Hinata lemas. Namun semua itu ia paksakan demi menyelamatkan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Sudah 1 jam. Akhirnya operasi itupun selesai. Naruto pun langsung dibawa keluar dari ruang operasi. Semua orang yang sudah menunggu pun langsung menghampiri Naruto. Dan Hinata, dia sudah merasa lega karena akhirnya Naruto terselamatkan oleh darah yang dia donorkan.

Naruto dibawa kekamar VIP rumah sakit dan semua orang berada dikamar itu. Kushina sebagai ibunya terus saja berada disamping Naruto yang tertidur lemah. Sedangkan Hinata cuman bisa melihat keadaan Naruto dari kejauhan saja.

"Ayo Hinata, ikut aku" ucap Sakura yang menghampiri Hinata.

"Tapi Naruto-kun.."

"Dia akan baik baik saja. Ayo" Sakura menarik tangan Hinata dan Hinata pun mengukutinya.

Kantin rumah sakit

"Ini Hinata minumlah" Sakura membawakan segelah ocha untuk Hinata.

"Eem..terima kasih Sakura-san" Hinata pun meminum ocha yang diberikan Sakura.

"Hinata. Bagaimana keadaan mu ?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku baik baik saja Sakura-san" jawab Hinata yang menunduk melihat genangan ocha didalam gelas yang dia pegang.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak baik baik saja. Karena dirinya yang memaksakan untuk mendonor darah demi keselamatan Naruto. Hinata menjadi lemah, namun berpura pura kuat.

"Tapi kau kelihatan tidak baik baik saja Hinata. Kau terlihat sangat pucat" Sakura khawatir dengan Hinata yang pucat.

"Ti-tidak Sakura-san aku baik baik saja" kilah Hinata kembali.

Sakura cuman bisa memandang sendu teman dihadapannya ini. Tak lama mereka yang berada dikantin itu datang Sasuke menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian disini rupanya" ucap Sasuke yang datang.

"Oh Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura.

"Naruto sudah sadar" ujar Sasuke dan membuat Hinata terpekik.

"Di-dia sudah sadar" ucap Hinata dan bangkit dari kursi.

Perasaan senang mengguncah Hinata. Dengan segera Hinata meninggalkan kantin untuk menemui Naruto yang dikatakan Sasuke sudah sadar.

Sasuke dan Sasuke terbengong karena kepergian Hinata yang mendadak. Lalu mereka pun juga mengikuti Hinata.

Ruang inap Naruto

Naruto sudah sadar namun masih dengan tubuhnya yang lemah duduk dengan menyandar dibahu ranjang. Ibunya yang selalu berada disampingnya memegang tangan anaknya, berharap jika saja rasa sakit yang dialami Naruto bisa berbalik dengannya. Sedangkan Minato menenangkan istrinya.

"Naruto kau baik baik saja nak?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku ada dimana Kaa-chan?" ucap Naruto yang melihat sekeliling kamar rumah sakit.

Naruto seakan tak mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Kau dirumah sakit Naruto" ucap Minato.

"Apa..kenapa aku disini ?" ujar Naruto yang terkejut bahwa dia dirumah sakit.

"Kau ditusuk Naruto oleh Sabaku Gaara"

"Apa?" Naruto membulatkan matanya saat tau kejadian mengapa dia berada dirumah sakit.

"Tapi kenapa ?"

"Kau menyelamatkan Hinata yang diculik olehnya" jelas Minato.

'Hinata? Siapa Hinata? Apa aku mengenalnya? Dan ada hubungan apa aku dengannya' batin Naruto.

Naruto tampak berfikir tentang perkataan ayahnya. Dan lagi saat menyebutkan nama Hinata. Naruto tampak berfikir keras tentang nama itu. Dia tidak mengingat Hinata itu siapa dan hubungannya dengan Hinata itu apa.

Dan tak lama masuklah Hinata dengan nafas yang terengah engah kedalam kamar Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata yang masuk dan langsung memanggil Naruto.

Otomatis semua yang ada dikamar itu mengalihkan pandangan ke Hinata. Dan tak terkecuali Naruto yang menatap bingung dengan kehadiran Hinata.

'Dia mengenalku? Tapi siapa dia?' Naruto tampak bingung dengan kehadiran Hinata yang terengah engah itu.

Hinata perlahan mendekatkan dirinya keranjang Naruto. Naruto cuman memperhatikan Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Naruto-kun kau sudah sadar" lirih Hinata dengan mata yang berkaca kaca dan senyuman sendu.

Naruto semakin bingung dengan cara tatapan Hinata begitu melihatnya. Tapi ntah kenapa perasaan Naruto melihat Hinata seakan ada perasaan yang aneh.

"Kau siapa ?" ujar Naruto.

Semua orang pun terkejut saat Naruto melontarkan kata kata itu. Tak terkecuali Hinata, dia lebih terkejut lagi saat Naruto tidak mengenalnya.

TBC


	24. Chapter 23 MBML

Sebuah tempat padang rerumputan hijau terbentang luas. Angin berhembus yang cukup kencang menerbangkan beberapa daun yang berguguran dari pohon.

Disinilah Naruto berada. Berdiri di hamparan rumput yang tumbuh dengan subur. Tak mengecualikan angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Diam dan merasakan angin yang berhembus mengenai wajahnya.

Dan disaat itu lah Naruto mulai berfikir. Apa di sekarang berada ditempat yang dinamakan surga? Apa dia sudah mati ? Tapi kenapa ? Ini tidak mungkin.

Dan saat itu juga tampak seorang gadis memakai dress berwarna putih selutut. Dan surai indigo panjangnya tergerai terbawa aluran angin. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Naruto yang menatap hamparan padang rerumputan.

"Naruto-kun" panggil gadis itu dari belakang Naruto.

Naruto pun membalikkan badannya melihat sipemanggil. Wajah gadis itu tampak buram saat Naruto melihatnya. Naruto tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah dari gadis itu.

Karena penasaran Naruto berjalan perlahan menggapai gadis itu. Namun gadis itu semakin menjauh disaat Naruto semakin mendekatinya.

"Tu-tunggu jangan pergi" Naruto berlari menggapai gadis itu yang mulai pergi. Tapi gadis itu semakin pergi menjauh terbawa cahaya terang.

"TUNGGUUU" teriak Naruto melihat gadis itu yang sudah menghilang dibalik cahaya.

Saat itu juga Naruto sadar dari tidurnya. Ternyata itu adalah mimpi Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya, melihat langit langit kamar itu. Dan mencium bau ruangan yang berbau nyengat.

"Haa. Naruto kau sudah sadar nak. Syukurlah" ucap Kushina dengan nada parau bahagia melihat anaknya sudah sadar.

Sasuke yang berada disitu langsung pergi untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata yang dibawa oleh Sakura untuk mengabaari bahwa Naruto telah sadar.

"Kau siapa ?" ujar Naruto.

Semua orang pun terkejut saat Naruto melontarkan kata kata itu. Tak terkecuali Hinata, dia lebih terkejut lagi saat Naruto tidak mengenalnya.

"Naruto. Dia Hinata-chan" ucap Kushina.

"Hinata..? Siapa dia. Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto yang memastikan.

Semua orang tak bergeming dengan ujaran Naruto itu. Hinata pun tak bisa mengatakan apa apa. Mata Hinata yang memang sudah kian berjatuhan air mata itu semakin menumpahkan air matanya. Tak kuat menahan rasa ini. Mengapa Naruto tidak mengenal Hinata. Ada apa dengannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura juga sama terkejut. Bertanya tanya dalam pikiran mereka ada apa dengan Naruto. Kenapa bisa seperti ini.

"Oy Naruto, apa kau mengenalku ?" ucap Sasuke yang juga penasaran apa Naruto juga melupakan sahabatnya.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang kau katakan. Tentu saja aku mengenal mu Teme. Dan yang disebelahmu itu Sakura. Tunanganmu bukan?" jelas Naruto.

Sasuke pun tertegun. Ternyata sahabatnya mengenal dirinya. Tapi kenapa dengan Hinata dia tidak mengenalnya.

"Lalu apa kau tidak mengenal Hinata ?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Tidak. Memangnya siapa dia ?"

"Jangan bercanda Naruto. Dia ini..." ucapan Sasuke langsung dipotong Hinata.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-san. Mungkin Naruto-kun mengalami trauma jd untuk beberapa saat dia melupakanku" ucap Hinata dengan nada parau.

Sasuke pun tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan perkataannya karena respon yang diberi Hinata. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menenangkan Himata dengan mengelus bahu Hinata.

"Kalau begitu. Saya permisi dulu" Hinata berojigi didepan semua orang. Dan Naruto hanya bisa memandang Hinata dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hinata-chan" ucap lirih Kushina melihat Hinata yang sangat bersedih karena Naruto tak mengingatnya.

Kepergian Hinata pun membuat Naruto bingung. Ada apa ini sebenarnya. Apa memang benar dia mengenal Hinata. Dan lagi apa hubungan Naruto dengannya. Pikir Naruto begitu.

Hinata terus menangis disepanjang jalanan yang menysuri lorong rumah sakit. Hati nya tak bisa menerima dengan Naruto yang tidak mengenalnya.

"Hiks..Naruto-kun"

"Jadi dokter Shizune, kenapa dengan Naruto? Kenapa dia tidak mengenal Hinata saja ?" tanya Minato dengan dokter yang diketahui bernama Shizune.

Karena khawatir dengan Naruto yang mengalami lupa ingatan itu. Minato dan Kushina langsung menanyakan hal tersebut ke dokter.

"Begini Namikaze-sama. Naruto mengalami retrograde amnesia, mungkin anda tidak pernah mendengar teori ini tapi kondisi ini adalah sebuah jenis penyakit amnesia yang akan membuat penderitanya merasa kesulitan untuk mendapatkan kembali ingatan yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu. Kemungkinan ini terjadi pasca operasi yang baru saja dijalani Naruto dan atau bahkan Naruto mengalami traumatis akibat kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dan kecelakaan yang terjadi dengannya" dokter Shizune pun menjelaskan penyebab Naruto amnesia.

Kedua orang tua Naruto begitu sangat terkejut dengan penjelasan dokter Shizune. Kushina tak bisa menahan air matanya dan Minato langsung sigap menenangkan bahu istrinya yang bergetar akibat menahan tangis.

"Jadi dokter, apa yang harus kami lakukan. Agar Naruto bisa kembali mengingat Hinata?" lirih Kushina.

"Anda tenang saja Namikaze-sama. Naruto hanya mengalami kecelakaan ringan dan Percaya atau tidak, untuk penyakit amnesia retrograde ini, pemulihan akan berlangsung secara spontan atau tanpa dipaksa maupun direncanakan. Jadi untuk berjaga jaga tolong jangan terlalu memaksakan ingatan Naruto tentang Hinata. Jika terlalu dipaksakan, bisa jadi ingatan akan kenangan Naruto dan Hinata akan hilang secara permanen" jelas kembali dokter tersebut.

"Tapi dokter. Kenapa hanya dengan Hinata saja Naruto tak mengenali?" tanya Minato.

"Sudah saya jelaskan tadi bukan Namikaze-sama. Ini bisa saja penyebab dari trauma yang dialami Naruto. Karena kejadian itu, sebagian trauma yang dialami Naruto bersangkut pautan dengan nona Hinata"

Minato dan Kushina tidak bisa berkata kata apa apa lagi dengan penjelasan dokter Shizune.

Kembali ke ruang inap Naruto

"Kau yakin Dobe tak mengenal Hinata ?" ujar Sasuke yang berada di ruangan tersebut bersama dengan Sakura.

"Mau berapa kali aku katakan padamu Teme. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Memangnya dia siapa?"

"Ceh ternyata dia serius" gumam Sasuke yang mendecih kesal.

"Naruto. Dia itu..." ucap Sakura yang mengambil alih dan berkata dengan Naruto namun dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sakura tidak ada gunanya mengingatkannya. Dia memang sama sekali tak mengenal Hinata" ucap Sasuke untuk menenangkan Sakura.

"Aku pulang Dobe. Cepat sembuh" Sasuke kemudian berpamitan pulang demi tidak terlalu terbawa emosi melihat sahabatnya yang benar benar melupakan Hinata. Sakura pun mengikuti Sasuke untuk segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

Tinggalah Naruto sendirian diruang inap itu dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Siapa Hinata? Apa hubungannya denganku ?" gunam Naruto dikesendirinya.

Mulai berpikir mengingat tentang nama Hinata dan ada hubungan apa. Naruto terus mengingat Hinata, tapi tiba tiba saja kepala Naruto terasa sakit saat mengingat begitu keras tentang Hinata.

"Aaargh" pekik Naruto yang memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

Kushina yang kebetulan masuk dikamar Naruto langsung khawatir saat Naruto merasa kesakitan dan langsung saja menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto. Kau tak apa nak ?"

"Iya Kaa-chan aku tidak apa apa" ucap Naruto yang sudah merasa lebih baikan.

"Tapi Kaa-chan. Siapa Hinata, dan apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Naruto to the point karena penasaran.

Kushina menjadi gelagapan dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Kushina hendak memberitahukan tentang Hinata itu siapa dan hubungannya dengan Hinata itu apa. Namun Kushina mengingat perkataan dokter Shizune yang mengatakan, untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan Naruto mengingatkan tentang Hinata.

"Di..dia itu. Dia itu.." ucap Kushina dengan gugup, tapi sebelum Kushina menjelaskan, suaminya Minato datang.

"Haa Kushina"

"O-oh Minato. Untung kau datang haha" ucap Kushina kemudian menyamperi Minato yang berda diambang pintu. Minato pun tampak bingung dengan istri nya yang terlihat gelagapan.

Minato yang melihat Kushina dengan wajah bingung, kemudian diberi isyarat oleh istrinya tentang Naruto yang mengatakan tentang Hinata. Minato pun mengerti dari isyarat dari sang istri lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan Naruto.

"O-oh iya Naruto. Kau harus masih beristirahat. Dokter mengatakan tubuhmu masih begitu lemah" ucap Minato yang mengalihkan pembicaraan Naruto.

"Ha-haha i-iya Naruto kau istirahat saja ya nak" ucap Kushina yang langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Tapi Kaa-chan aku..."

"Sudahlah kau harus istirahat Naruto agar cepat sembuh" potong Kushina.

Naruto tidak bisa berkutik lagi dengann perkataan sang ibu. Memang Naruto juga terlihat masih lemah jadi tidak menutup kemungkinann untuk Naruto beristirahat. Naruto pun dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Apartemen Hinata

Hinata menangis didalam gelap kamarnya. Merasakan sakit yang teramat didalam hatinya. Memegang terus kalung pemberian Naruto yang bertengger dileher nya dan juga melihat cincin tunangan yang melingkar dijari manisnya.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun tidak mengingatku..hiks" gumam Hinata dalam kesendirian dikamarnya yang gelap.

Hinata terus menangis sampai akhirnya merasa lelah dan membaringkan dirinya diranjang lalu terlelap. Berharap hari esok akan terjadi suatu keajaiban sehingga membuat Naruto mengingatnya.

Rumah sakit

Hinata datang kerumah sakit dan bermaksud untuk menjenguk Naruto. Hinata membuka secara perlahan pintu kamar Naruto dan Hinata melihat Naruto yang tertidur pulas.

Hinata mendeka ke arah Naruto. Menatap intens wajah Naruto yang sangat iya rindukan. Menyentuh mengelus pipi Naruto yang tertidur.

"Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata dengan suara pelan sambil mengelus pipi Naruto.

Hinata pun duduk disamping ranjang Naruto yang sedang tertidur dan memegang tangan Naruto. Mata Hinata pun mulai mengantuk dan Hinata pun ikut tertidur disamping Naruto dengan menggenggan tangan Naruto.

Kembali lagi di padang rerumputan. Kali ini Naruto tampak sedang berdiri dengan dihadapkan gadis bersurai indigo itu yang juga tampak berdiri dihadapannya.

Masih juga seperti pandangan yang sama. Naruto sama sekali tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis tersebut. Terlihat buran.

Naruto mengangkat tangan dan hendak menggapai kembali gadis itu. Namun yang terjadi, gadis itu terus saja semakin menjauhinya. Naruto seakan tak rela dengan kepergian gadis itu. Terus berlari mengejar gadis itu tapi nyatanya gadis itu terus tidak bisa digapai Naruto.

"TUNGGUUU" teriak Naruto

Kemudian Naruto terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Naruto kembali bermimpi dengan mimpi yang sama itu lagi. Air keringat bercucuran di dahinya. Tapi Naruto seperti merasakan seseorang memegang tangannya. Dan benar saja Naruto melihat Hinata yang tertidur disebelahnya dengan menangkupkan tangannya sebagai bantalannya.

"Oy..nona, bangun..oy bangunlah" ucap Naruto yang menggoyang goyangkan tangan untuk membangunkan Hinata.

"Eeegh" Hinata mulai terbangun dan mengucek matanya yang baru saja terbangun.

"Na-Naruto-kun kau sudah bangun?" ucap Hinata yang sudah sepenuhnya bangun saat melihat Naruto yang sudah bangun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin dan datar.

"A-aku..aku.." belum sempat Hinata menjelaskan Naruto sudah memotong perkataan Naruto dengan berbicara kasar.

"Bisakau keluar dari sini. Aku mau istirahat" ucap Naruto dengan nada datar dan mengusir Hinata.

Mata Hinata mulai berkaca kaca saat mendengar perkataan Naruto yang begitu berbeda dengannya. Tanpa membalas lagi perkataan Naruto, Hinata pun meninggalkan kamar itu dengan tangisan yang tidak bisa lagi dibendung.

Naruto tidak merasa bersalah karena berbicara kasar dengan Hinata tersebut. Memalingkan wajahnya tanpa melihat sedikitpun kepergian Hinata.

Hinata keluar dengan tangisan yang sudah menjatuhi pipinya. Berlari untuk segera pergi. Disaat Hinata yang pergi dengan menangis. Seorang gadis berambut kuning dan duduk diatas kursi roda, melihat Hinata yang keluar dari ruang inap Naruto yang didera air mata. Gadis itu menatap kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan bingung.

Karena ingin tahu ada apa dengan Hinata yang memangis setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, gadis itu pun mengayunkan kursi rodanya menuju kamar Naruto.

Gadis itu membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan melihat Naruto yang sedang berbaring. Naruto yang mendengar pintu ruang inap kamarnya itu terbuka, terbawa emosi dan mengira bahwa Hinata kembali lagi.

"Aku kan sudah mengatakan. Sebaiknya kau..." ucapan Naruto terhenti saat melihat gadis yang terduduk dikursi roda itu ternyata bukan Hinata.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan bingung.

TBC


	25. Chapter 24 MBML

Mereka saling bertatapan bingung. Melihat satu sama lain.

"Siapa kau. Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku ?"

"Hey Oji-san"

Wajah Naruto langsung terlihat aneh saat gadis tersebut memanggilnya dengan sebutan paman.

"O-Oji-san kau bilang ?" ucap Naruto tidak terima dipanggil paman.

"Iya memangnya kenapa ?" tanya nya polos.

Naruto memicingkan matanya melihat gadis tersebut yang dengan seenaknya memanggil Naruto seperti itu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" ujar Naruto.

"Tidak. Itu aku, hanya saja bingung. Kenapa tadi ada Nee-san keluar dari kamar ini sambil menangis. Kau yang membuatnya menangis ya Oji-san?" tanya gadis itu.

"Bukan urusanmu. Pergi dari sini" Naruto membalikkan badannya memunggungi gadis itu dan mengusirnya.

Gadis itu tidak bergeming, hanya berdiam diri diambang pintu sambil menatap bingung Naruto. Naruto masih merasa kehadiran gadis itu yang tak kunjung pergi, kembali membalikkan badannya melihat gadis itu lagi.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" Naruto sudah terlihat kesal dengan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum Oji-san mengatakannya padaku"

Naruto mendecih kesal dengan gadis itu yang sangat keras kepala. Kemudian Naruto turun dari ranjangnya dan mendekati gadis yang duduk diatas kursi roda tersebut.

"Sekarang keluarlah. Keluaaar"

"Ta-tapi Oji-san aku..."

"Aku bukan Oji-san mu. Jadi keluarlah" ujar Naruto.

Naruto mendorong paksa kursi roda gadis itu keluar dari ruangnya dan menutup keras pintu kamarnya.

BLAAAM !!

"Uuh sombong sekali Oji-san ini. Tapi...hehe aku menyukainya" gumam gadis itu di depan pintu kamar inap Naruto.

Tak lama gadis itu yang berada di depan pintu inap Naruto datang seorang suster yang berlari terengah engah menghampirinya.

"Heeeh..heeeh. nona Shion. Heeh..anda kemana saja. Saya mencari anda" ucap suster itu dengah memegang dadanya yang sesak akibat berlari.

Benar saja. Gadis itu bernama Shion. Dia salah satu pasien rumah sakit yang sekarang juga ditempati Naruto. Shion mengalami kecelakaan bersama seorang lelaki yang diketahui sebagai kekasihnya, tapi kekasihnya telah meninggal setelah berjuang untuk selamat dari kecelakaan bersama Shion. Dan Shion dia memang selamat, namun kakinya lumpuh dan tidak bisa berjalan lagi seumur hidupnya.

"Tidak ada aku hanya disini saja" ucap Shion tak berdosa.

"Anda harus minum obat nona" ucap suster itu yang sudah menetralisirkan nafasnya.

"Hehehe. Baiklah" jawab Shion.

Suster itu pun mendorong kursi roda Shion menuju kamar inapnya. Sebelum benar benar jauh dari kamar Naruto, Shion memalingkan wajahnya melihat kamar Naruto dan tersenyum.

'Aku akan datang lagi Oji-san melihatmu' batinnya.

Shion dan suster itu sudah tak terlihat lagi dilorong kamar Naruto itu.

Hinata sedang duduk ditaman tempat dia dan Naruto dulu pernah berkencan. Suasana siang hari tidak bisa menampakkan kilauan cahaya warna warni dari air pancur tersebut.

Hinata yang duduk dibangku taman itu, menangis memikirkan Naruto yang melupakannya. Air mata Hinata jatuh membasahi pipinya dan tak berniat untuk menghapus air mata itu.

Disaat Hinata yang menangis, tiba tiba saja Hinata dihampiri oleh Toneri yang kebetulan lewat didekat taman itu.

"Hinata" panggil Toneri yang sudah berdiri didepan Hinata yang menangis.

"Toneri" Hinata mendongakan wajahnya melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya. Disaat itu juga Hinata menghapus segera air matanya dengan kasar.

"Kau menangis" ucap Toneri yang khawatir.

"Tidak. Bukan urusanmu" ucap ketus Hinata dan bangkit untuk segera pergi. Tapi kepergian Hinata langsung dijegat oleh Toneri dengan memegang tangan Hinata.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Hinata"

"Lepaskan tanganku Toneri" ucap Hinata dengan meronta.

"Tidak, sebelum kau memaafkanku" jawab Toneri dengan nada penyesalan.

Hinata berhenti memberontak dan menurut untuk mendengarkan Toneri. Pegangan tangan Toneri itu mulai mengendur dan melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"Aku minta maaf Hinata, atas kejadian yang lalu itu. Aku benar benar terlalu egois untuk bisa mendapatkanmu. Ini semua salahku. Jadi kumohon Hinata, maafkan aku" jelas Toneri dengan nada menyesal dan pandangan sayu.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Toneri" jawab Hinata.

Toneri yang mendengar permintaan maafnya diterima langsung memberikan senyumannya ke Hinata.

"Terima kasih Hinata" ucap Toneri dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Hinata.

"Jadi. Kalau aku boleh tau. Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Toneri ragu ragu.

Sesaat Hinata terdiam, sampai akhirnya karena perasaan yang tak cukup kuat untuk menahan ini semua. Hinata menceritakan semua cerita yang terjadi.

"Kalau begitu ikutlah bersamaku Hinata" ujar Toneri.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Hinata terbelalak dengan ucapan Toneri.

"Aku akan pergi ke Amerika dan kau bisa ikut denganku, Kita bisa jadi partner kerja dsana" jelas Toneri.

"Maaf Toneri aku tidak bisa. Aku akan berada disini sampai Naruto kembali mengingatku" lirih Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bertahan dengan Naruto yang sama sekali tak mengingatmu Hinata. Kau hanya membuat dirimu tersiksa dengan semua itu" ucap Toneri dengan sedikit nada kesal.

"Maafkan aku Toneri" jawab Hinata.

Toneri mengambil nafas berat dengan jawaban dari Hinata yang menolak tawarannya.

"Baiklah jika kau berkata begitu. Tapi..jika kau berubah pikiran. Kau bisa mendatangiku"

Setelah berkata seperti itu Toneri pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata dengan wajah lusu. Penawarannya atau bisa dikatakan sebagai kesempatannya untuk bisa mendapatkan Hinata gagal.

Alam mimpi Naruto

"Naruto-kun" suara lembut itu memanggil nama Naruto yang sedang merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Dan dengan segera Naruto mencari kesana kemari asal suara itu, berlari dipadang rerumputan. Namun yang didapat tidak ada. Sampai pada akhirnya Naruto tiba dipinggir danau jernih, melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dan memakai dress berwarna putih berdiri dipinggir danau yang bersebrangan dengan Naruto.

Masih terlihat sama. Wajah gadis itu sama sekali tak bisa Naruto lihat. Naruto memicingkan matanya berharap bisa melihat wajah gadis yang terus terusan dia mimpikan.

"Siapa kau?" kali ini Naruto berucap untuk menanyakan kebenaran gadis itu.

gadis itu hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang berdiri di danau yang bersebrangan dengannya.

"Kau akan tau aku siapa" ucap gadis itu dan tiba tiba menghilang dibawa angin.

Naruto kembali kehilangan gadis dalam mimpinya itu. Dan Naruto pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Membuka matanya perlahan.

"Oji-san sudah bangun" ucap seorang gadis yang sudah berada dikamar itu dan disamping Naruto yang sedang berbaring.

Naruto sontak terkejut mendengar seseorang yang berada diruangnya.

"Kau..kenapa kau kemari lagi?" Naruto terpekik saat melihat gadis itu yang bernama Shion muncul dihadapannya secara tiba tiba.

"Hehe" Shion hanya nyengir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku ?" Naruto kesal dengan kehadiran gadis itu.

"Tidak ada Oji-san. Aku hanya ingin melihat Oji-san saja" ucapnya polos.

Naruto menggerutkan dahinya saat gadis ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan paman terus. Apa Naruto setua itu. Pikir Naruto.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan. Jangan memanggil ku dengan Oji-san. Aku bukan Oji-san mu. Mengerti?" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit nada keras.

Wajah gadis itu langsung berubah jadi sendu saat nada suara Naruto tinggi dengannya. Naruto yang menyadari ekspresi wajah gadis itu berubah langsung merasa bersalah.

"Bu-bukan maksudku..aduuh bagaimana ini. He-hey gadis kecil. Jangan menangis ya" ucap Naruto menenangkan Shion yang tampak ingin menangis.

"Hiks..Oji-san jahat. Aku tidak suka Oji-san..hiks" Shion menangis dengan menutup matanya menggunakan tangan.

"Aku pergi saja" Shion mengkayuh kursi roda nya dan hendak bergegas meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto terpekik saat gadis itu hendak pergi keluar dari kamarnya sambil menangis. Gawat bisa bisa Naruto dituduh melakukan hal yang tidak tidak dengan gadis itu saat melihat Shion keluar dengan tangisan. Begitu pikir Naruto.

Dan dengan cepat Naruto turun dari ranjang untuk menjegat Shion keluar dari kamarnya.

"He-hey tunggu dulu. Bukan maksudku untuk membentakmu" Naruto menahan kursi roda Shion.

"Lepaskan. Oji-san jahat" ronta Shion.

Naruto yang menahan kursi roda Shion dan Shion yang meronta terus terjadi sampai akhirnya pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dan menampakkan Kushina dan Minato yang baru datang. Naruto dan Shion berhenti saat pintu kamar itu terbuka. Kushina dan Minato bingung saat melihat Naruto yang sedang bersama seorang gadis kecil.

"Ka-Kaa-chan" Naruto terpekik saat melihat Kushina dan Minato yang datang.

"Naruto. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kushina dengan wajah bingungnya.

Naruto tak bergeming dengan pertanyaan ibunya. Sampai ibunya melihat gadis yang terduduk dikursi roda.

"Dan kau gadis kecil. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau mengenal Naruto ?" Kushina membungkuk menyamakan tinggi nya dengan Shion.

'Oh ternyata nama Oji-san ini Naruto' batin Shion.

"Iya. Aku temannya Oji-san ini. Hehe" ucap Shion dengan cengirannya.

Kushina dan Minato mengernyitkan dahinya saat gadis itu memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan paman.

"O-Oji-san" ucap Minato dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Shion.

Kushina dan Minato terkikik geli saat dengan polosnya gadis itu memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan paman.

"Itu tidak lucu Kaa-chan Tou-chan" Naruto mendecih kesal saat Kushina dan Minato menertawakannya.

"Haha itu memang cocok untukmu Naruto" ucap Kushina ditengah tengah tawanya.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya saat dia diledek oleh ibunya. Dan Shion menatap bingung trio Namikaze itu

"Jadi siapa nama mu nak ?" ucap Kushina setelah selesai tertawa kepada gadis itu.

"Namaku Shion" jawab gadis itu dengan tersenyum.

"Waah nama yang cantik. Sesuai dengan wajahmu yang cantik" puji Kushina.

"Hehe terima kasih eehh..." jawab Shion dan bingung harus memanggil Kushina dengan sebutan apa.

"Panggil saja Kushina Oba-san. Dan ini suamiku Minato Oji-san" jawab Kushina memperkenalkan dirinya dan suaminya kepada Shion.

"Ayo kita duduk dsitu. Bibi ingin tau tentangmu" ajak Kushina.

Mereka pun duduk di kursi yang ada didalam kamar Naruto. Dan Naruto lebih memilih untuk berbaring saja diranjangnya.

"Jadi Shion. Kalau bibi boleh tau, apa yang terjadi denganmu nak, apa ini sakit ?" tanya Kushina sambil memegang kaki Shion yang lumpuh.

"Tidak Kushina Oba-san, itu tidak berasa apa apa hehe" jawab Shion dengan senyuman.

"Maksudmu ?" Kushina mengernyit bingung begitu juga Naruto dan Minato yang ikut mendengarkan.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa berjalan lagi Oba-san hehe" jawab Shion kembali dengan senyumannya.

Mereka bertiga yang mendengar langsung terkejut saat Shion mengatakan itu.

"Ma-maksudmu ka-kau lumpuh nak ?" ujar Kushina dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Shion.

"Ma-maafkan bibi Shion. Bibi tidak bermaksud..."

"Sudahlah Oba-san tidak apa apa hehe" jawab Shion.

"Kau terlihat tegar walaupun keadaan mu begini" ucap Kushina dengan sedikit suara parau karena merasa kasian dengan keadaan Shion.

"Hehe begitulah Oba-san" jawabnya dengan cengiran.

"Jadi kalau boleh bibi tau. Kenapa kau bisa lumpuh nak ?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan Oba-san. Saat itu aku sedang bersama kekasihku. Mobil kami menabrak mobil lain. Aku selamat, Namun..." perkataan Shion terhenti dan mereka yang mendengar penasaran.

"Dia..hiks...hiks.." Shion menangis saat mengingat kekasihnya yang telah tiada.

"Dia kenapa Shion?" tanya Kushina yang penasaran.

"Dia sudah tidak ada Oba-san" jawab Shion dengan nada parau dan air mata.

Mereka bertiga pun terkejut merasa kasian mendengar cerita Shion. Shion menangis senggugukan.

"Sudahlah nak. Jangan ditangisi lagi. Dia akan lebih bahagia jika kamu juga bahagia disini" ujar Kushina menenangkan Shion yang menangis.

Shion hanya mengangguk menjawab ucapan Kushina.

Keesokan harinya

Hinata berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit dan bermaksud untuk menjenguk Naruto. Senyuman yang melukis diwajahnya terus beriringan disepanjang jalannya yang menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Dengan membawa bekal buatannya dan bermaksud untuk diberikan kepada Naruto, Hinata terlihat sangat senang. Mungkin dengann cara ini Naruto mengingatnya kembali.

Sementara dikamar Naruto

Shion dan Naruto tampak sudah sangat akrab. Terbukti dari mereka yang banyak berbincang dengan sedikit tawaan.

"Lihat. Kau makan berantakan" Naruto mengelap sudut bibir Shion dengan ibu jarinya.

Wajah Shion berubah menjadi merona merah saat diperlakukan begitu dengan Naruto. Perasaan deg degan melanda jantung Shion saat berada sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Perasaan ini sangat persis seperti sedang bersama kekasihnya dulu. Pikir Shion.

Disaat itu juga Hinata yang sudah sampai diambang pintu dan hendak masuk melihat kejadian yang sangat mengiris hatinya. Melihat pemandangan dimana orang yang dicintainya bersama dengan perempuan lain. Air mata tak dapat dibendung lagi. Dan jatuh bersamaan saat melihat kejadian itu.

TBC


	26. Chapter 25 MBML

Air mata tak dapat dibendung lagi, dan jatuh membasahi pipi Hinata. Sedikit terisak melihat pemandangan saat ini. Hinata pun bergegas pergi, berlari dengan tangisan.

Air mata yang jatuh mengaburkan pandangan Hinata. Membuat Hinata tak menyadari bahwa dia menabrak sebagian orang yang berlalu lalang dirumah sakit. Sampai pada akhirnya Hinata menabrak keras dada seorang pria. Dan membuat Hinata terjatuh dilantai.

Brukk !!

"Kau tidak apa apa" ucap pria itu dengan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong Hinata.

"I-iya tidak apa apa. Maaf" Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima pertolongan tangan pria itu.

Hinata pun menghapus jejak air matanya untuk melihat orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya.

"A-aah. Sasuke-san" Hinata terkejut saat orang yang ditabraknya adalah Sasuke sahabatnya Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan wajah datar khasnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Hinata dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa apa Sasuke-san" ucap Hinata dengan kepala tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat sendu.

"Kau bohong. Aku bisa tau, ini semua karena si Dobe itu kan ?" Sasuke mendecih kesal saat mengingat sahabatnya yang baka.

"Ti-tidak Sasuke-san, itu tidak benar" kilah Hinata.

"Cehh. Lalu kenapa kau seperti ini?" ujar Sasuke kembali.

"I-itu karena..ma-maaf Sasuke-san aku terburu buru. Aku permisi dulu. Dan maaf karena aku telah menabrakmu?" Hinata tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Hinata tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya penyebab dia menangis karena melihat Naruto bersama perempuan lain, memilih untuk pergi demi menkilah pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Hinata yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sasuke berniat untuk menjenguk sahabatnya saat ini.

Hingga tiba didepan kamar inap Naruto. Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Sasuke terkejut saat melihat sahabatnya itu sedang berduaan bermesraan dengan perempuan lain. Jadi ini penyebab Hinata menangis. Pikir Sasuke begitu.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian ?" ucap datar Sasuke yang membuyarkan kegiatan Naruto dan shion yang seperti berpacaran.

Naruto dan Shion langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang datang dan berdiri diambang pintu.

"Oh Teme, kau datang" ujar Naruto.

Sasuke mendecih dengan jawaban dari Naruto. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Shion. Melihat gadis yang disebelah Naruto dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan Shion melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan sengit. Merasa tak suka karena waktu kebersamaannya dengan Naruto diganggu oleh Sasuke yang datang.

"Kau datang untuk menjengukku Teme?" ujar Naruto.

"Iya dobe. Aku ingin melihat keadaanmu. Apa kau sudah mengingat kembali Hinata?" ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengingatnya Teme. Memangnya dia siapa. Apa pentingnya dia dalam kehidupanku" jawab Naruto.

"Cehh. Payah" gumam Sasuke yang tak terdengar.

"Segeralah mengingat Hinata kembali Dobe. Dia sangat berarti bagimu" ujar Sasuke.

Naruto tertegun dengan ucapan Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata itu orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Ma-maksudmu?" ucap Naruto.

"Kau akan segera mengingatnya Dobe. Kau harus berusaha, jika tidak semuanya akan terlambat" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku pergi" Sasuke pun berjalan keluar dengan menatap Shion dengan tatapan datar.

Naruto terus saja tertegun dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu. Mulai mencari dan mengingat ingatannya dengan Hinata. Tapi yang terjadi kepala Naruto menjadi sangat sakit saat berusaha untuk mengingat.

"Aaakh" pekik Naruto memegang kepalanya.

"Naruto Oji-san kau baik baik saja?" ucap Shion penuh khawatir.

"Bisa kau keluar dari sini. Aku ingin sendiri" ucap Naruto dengan menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

"Tapi aku..."

"AKU BILANG KELUAAAR" teriak Naruto dan Shion langsung terkejut.

Shion buru buru keluar ruangan itu. Takut akan kemarahan Naruto yang sepertinya sudah mulai meledak.

"Aaaakh..sial..kenapa aku tidak mengingat apa apa tentangnya" ucap Naruto dikesendirianya berusaha mengingat memorinya yang telah hilang

Keesokan harinya

Naruto sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. Masa pengobatannya dirumah sakit telah selesai, dan Naruto sudah sembuh. Namun ingatannya belum bisa kembali.

"Aku akan kekantor besok Kaa-chan, Tou-chan" ucap Naruto ditengah tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Ap-apa, tidak boleh Naruto. Kau belum sembuh total" jawab Kushina.

"Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak bekerja Kaa-chan"

"Tapi kau.."

"Sudahlah Kushina biarkan saja. Kau tau bukan kalau Naruto itu mencintai perkerjaannya" ucap Minato.

Kushina tidak bisa menjawab lagi dengan pernyataan dari suaminya.

Namikaze Group

Semua orang berojigi dengan kedatangan Naruto yang memasuki lobi gedung miliknya. Termasuk juga Hinata. Hinata yang mengetahui bahwa Naruto hari ini mulai kembali bekerja merasa sangat senang.

"Selamat pagi Namikaze-sama" Hinata berojigi didepan Naruto mencoba bersifat formal dihadapan Naruto.

Naruto menatap bingung Hinata. Perkataan sahabatnya kemarin terngiang ngiang diingatannya melihat Hinata saat ini dihadapannya.

Naruto tidak membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari Hinata dan memilih untuk berlalu meninggalkan Hinata. Perasaan sakit yang diacuhkan oleh seseorang yang dulunya tidak pernah berbuat seperti itu padanya.

"Shikamaru, kenapa gadis itu ada disini? Apa dia bekerja disini ?" ucap Naruto yang bertanya kepada asistennya.

"Apa kau lupa. Dia itu sekretarismu. Dan dia itu..." sebelum Shikamaru melanjutkan perkataanya, kemudian terpotong dengan suara panggilan seseorang yang memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto Oji-san..." panggil gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Shion.

Naruto dan Shikamaru langsung menoleh kearah pemanggil itu.

"Shion. Kenapa kau datang kemari?" ucap Naruto.

"Hehe. Aku ingin melihat Naruto Oji-san" jawab Shion dengan cengiran.

"Oh begitu hehe" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Aku permisi dulu" ucap Shikamaru dan segera untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tapi Shikamaru kau belum.." ucap Naruto kepada Shikamaru yang tak dihiraukan oleh Shikamaru.

"Hmm yasudahlah ayo. Kita keruanganku" ajak Naruto dan dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman dari Shion.

Naruto mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Shion itu menuju ruang kerjanya. Setiap mata karyawan yang melihat Naruto, merasa bingung dan mulai berbisik yang tidak tidak.

"Siapa gadis itu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya" ucap salah satu karyawan yang berbisik dengan temannya.

Hinata sedang sibuk dengan beberapa tumpukan kertas. Dan seorang karyawan mendekati Hinata yang sedang sibuk meneliti tumpukan kertas itu.

"Hinata-san. Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya ragu karyawan itu.

"Eh iya. Ada apa ?" jawab Hinata dengan senyuman dan berhenti meneliti kertas itu.

"A-ano itu. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Apa Hinata-san dan Naruto-sama sudah tidak bersama lagi ?" tanya karyawan itu.

Hinata langsung terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu dan tak mampu untuk menjawabnya. Apa yang harus dikatakan Hinata. Saat ini Naruto memang sedang melupakannya karena ingatan Naruto akan dirinya hilang.

"I-itu..itu.."

"Hinata tidak mau mengatakannya ya. Tapi tadi aku melihat Naruto membawa seorang gadis yang duduk diatas kursi roda. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik. Dan mereka juga terlihat sangat dekat" ucap kembali karyawan itu.

Hinata langsung terdiam termangu mendengat ucapan karyawan itu. Apa gadis yang dimaksud itu adalah gadis kemarin yang dilihatnya dirumah sakit saat bersama Naruto. Pikir Hinata.

"Ka-kalau begitu. Aku permisi dulu. Aku harus mengantarkan berkas ini keruangan Naruto-sama" ucap Hinata dan bangkit.

Karyawan itu menatap kepergian Hinata dengan raut wajah bingung.

Hinata penasaran dengan gadis yang dibawa oleh Naruto itu. Dan berkehendak untuk melihat kebenaran.

"Oji-san bisa tolong berdirikan aku" ucap Shion.

"Apa kau yakin bisa berdiri?" tanya Naruto sedikt ragu melihat Shion.

"Aku ingin mencobanya"

"Baiklah" Naruto pun mulai membantu Shion untuk berdiri.

Kini Shion tampak berdiri, tapi karena kakinya yang tidak berasa apa apa , dan tak bisa menopang tubuhnya. Shion pun oleng dan hendak terjatuh. Namun disaat Shion hendak jatuh. Naruto yang berada didekatnya langsung dengan sigap memegang Shion agar menghindari Shion terjatuh. Kini posisi mereka saling berpelukan.

Dan kembali lagi disaat itu juga, Hinata yang keburu membuka pintu ruang kerja Naruto tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu melihat kembali kejadian yang sangat sangat mengiris hatinya kembali.

Naruto dan Shion menyadari kehadiran Hinata diambang pintu. Melihat mereka dengan posisi berpelukan.

"Ma-maaf aku mengganggu" ucap Hinata dengan suara lirih.

Kemudian Hinata bergegas keluar dan berlari dengan kembali didera air mata. Perasaanya yang hancur saat melihat kembali kejadian yang membuat hatinya sakit. Tanpa tau arah tujuannya Hinata menangis.

Naruto pun mendudukkan kembali Shion dikursi rodanya secara perlahan.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah berdiri" ucap Naruto yang menduduki Shion dikursi roda.

"Maaf Naruto Oji-san. Tapi Nee-san tadi"

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Dia hanya tak sengaja melihat kita" ucap Naruto santai.

Shion yang tau dengan pandangan Hinata tadi menjadi penasaran. Dan ingin mencari tau.

"Aku keluar sebentar Oji-san. Nanti aku kembali lagi" ucap Shion.

"Kau mau kemana ?" ujar Naruto.

"Ada yang harus aku cari tau" jawab Shion dengan tersenyum.

Shion pun mengkayuh kursi rodanya, keluar dari ruangan itu. Mencari kesana kemari keberadaan gadis tadi. Namun yang didapat, gadis yang dicarinya tidak ada sama sekali. Shion pun berinisiatif untuk menanyakan keberadaan gadis itu dan juga mencari informasi tentang hubungan Naruto dan gadis itu.

Hinata menangis sengugukan sendirian berada di sebuah taman. Tempat dimana Naruto dan Hinata berkencan dulu.

"Apa..hiks..kau benar benar melupakanku Naruto-kun hiks" gumamnya dengan memegang kalung pemberian dari Naruto.

Air mata terus membasahi pipi Hinata. Tanpa peduli pandangan orang yang berlalu lalang menatap Hinata bingung.

"Hinata Nee-san" panggil seorang gadis.

Hinata tertegun saat seseorang memanggilnya dan segera menoleh kearah pemanggil. Saat Hunata menoleh kearah sipemanggil, dia terpekik saat tau ternyata gadis yang berpelukan tadi dengan Naruto. Dan dengan segera Hinata menghapus air matanya.

"Ka-kau tau namaku?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tentu. Akupun sudah tau hubunganmu dengan Naruto Oji-san" jawab Shion.

Benar saja. Karena keingintahuannya, Shion mencari informasi perihal hubungan Hinata dan Naruto lewat karyawan karyawan Naruto.

"Be-begitu ya. Aku.." belum selesai Hinata melanjutkan kata katanya Shion sudah memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Naruto Oji-san tidak bisa mengingatmu Hinata Nee-san. Jadi kumohon, jika kau mencintainya dan menginginkan dia sembuh dari amnesianya, tinggalkan dia. Pergi menjauh darinya. Itu akan baik untuknya" ucapan Shion langsung membuat Hinata terdiam termangu.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri Hinata Nee-san. Naruto Oji-san sama sekali tak mengingatmu. Jadi deminya kau harus menjauh darinya" ucap kembali Shion memperjelas kata katanya.

Shion mempunyai akal licik. Dia hendak merebut Naruto dari Hinata. Sejak awal pertemuan Shion memang sudah tertarik dengan Naruto. Jadi demi menjalankan akal liciknya dia berpura pura didepan Hinata.

Hinata menahan air matanya yang mau jatuh. Memeras sok sepan selututnya dengan kuat. Dan mencoba menarik nafas berat. Bersiap mengatakan suatu keputusan.

"Baiklah. Jika ini demi Naruto-kun. Aku akan pergi jauh darinya" ucap Hinata dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

Shion menyunggingkan senyuman liciknya tanpa dilihat oleh Hinata.

"Hanya itu yang ingin ku katakan. Kalau begitu aku pergi" ucap Shion dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Setelah kepergian Shion, air mata Hinata pecah disaat itu juga. Tak bisa lagi menahan air bening yang sudah berada diumbung pelupuk.

"Jika ini yang terbaik. Aku akan pergi Naruto-kun" gumam Hinata.

Hinata sudah memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan merelakannya bersama gadis yang bernama Shion. Setelah kejadian semalam, percakapan antara Shion dan Hinata, kemudian Hinata pergi ke kediaman Toneri dan menerima tawaran Toneri untuk ikut bersamanya ke Amerika. Toneri sangat senang saat Hinata mau ikut dengannya.

Saat ini Hinata sudah berada didepan pintu ruang kerja Naruto. Dengan membawa selembar kertas yang berisikan surat pengunduran diri. Hinata mengetuk terlebih dahulu pintu itu dan memutar knop.

"Pe-permisi Namikaze-sama" ucap Hinata.

"Ya. Masuk" jawab Naruto tanpa melihat kedatangan Hinata karena sibuk dengan berkas diatas mejanya.

Hinata berjalan mendekati meja kerja Naruto dan berdiri tepat didepannya.

"A-ano. Sa-saya, ingin mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan Namikaze-sama" ucap Hinata dengan menyerahkan kertas pengunduran dirinya.

Naruto langsung menoleh terkejut mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa tiba tiba?" ucap Naruto.

"Sa-saya akan pindah ke Amerika. Jadi saya tidak bisa lagi bekerja disini" jawab Hinata dengan kepala tertunduk.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Dan perasaan juga seperti tak rela jika gadis didepannya ini pergi sejauh itu.

"Dan satu hal lagi. Saya akan mengembalikan ini" Hinata menyerahkan kotak berkainkan beldu berwarna merah yang berisi cincin pertunangannya dengan Naruto.

"Apa ini ?" tanya Naruto yang memegang kotak tersebut.

"Anda akan mengetahuinya. Saya permisi dulu" ucap Hinata berojigi lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tertegun melihat kepergiannya.

Hinata sudah bersiap untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tokyo menuju Amerika bersama Toneri. Perasaan sendu dialami hati Hinata saat ini. Merasa tak rela jika harus pergi menjauh dari orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Ayo Hinata. Kita akan segera berangkat" ajak Toneri dan menyeret koper milik Hinata.

Hinata mengikuti Toneri yang berjalan menuju arah masuk pesawat. Menatap sekilas kearah pintu, berharap jika Naruto sudah mengingatnya dan menghentikannya untuk pergi. Tapi semua itu tidak ada gunanya. Naruto tak kunjung datang. Hinata cuman bisa tersenyum miris, dan kembali berjalan memasuki pesawat.

"Ini makanlah Oji-san, aku membuatkannya untukmu" ucap Shion yang berada diruang kerja Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar" ucap datar Naruto.

Saat ini Naruto tampak sedang kepikiran dengan Hinata yang pergi begitu saja. Mencoba mengingat memori tentang Hinata. Dan yang didapat Kepala Naruto terasa nyeri yang sangat hebat. Beda dengan rasa sakit sebelumnya, kali ini sakitnya sangat keterlaluan. Hingga Naruto tak bisa menahannya dan langsung ambruk.

"Naruto Oji-san. Naruto Oji-san" Shion menepuk nepuk pipi Naruto yang sudah pingsan.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Putih, bersih tanpa ada sedikitpun noda. Saat ini Naruto berada disebuah ruangan berwarna putih. Naruto tampak bingung dengan pemandangannya sekarang. Hingga suara gadis yang terdengar lembut memanggil namanya.

"Naruto-kun"

Gadis itu muncul secara tiba tiba dihadapannya. Dan yang lebih yang mengejutkannya lagi, kini Naruto bisa melihat wajah gadis itu. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat dia melihat gadis tersebut. Naruto membulatkan matanya, ternyata gadis yang dalam mimpinya selama ini adalah Hinata.

"Hinata" ucap Naruto.

"Kau sudah mengingatku. Syukurlah. Aku yang kau cintai dan kau yang aku cintai. Kini kau sudah mengingatku. Aku senang" ucap Hinata dengan tersenyum lembut ke Naruto.

Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati Hinata. Namun Hinata semakin menjauh darinya.

"Hinata..Hinata.."

"HINATAAAAAA" Naruto terbangun dari pingsannya dengan berteriak memanggil nama Hinata.

Shion terkejut dengan teriakan Naruto yang tiba tiba bangun.

"Ka-kau baik baik saja Oji-san" ucap Shion.

"Aku harus menemui Hinata. Sebelum terlambat" ucap Naruto dan langsung berlari keluar untuk mencegah Hinata pergi.

Sedangkan Shion tersenyum miris saat tau Naruto sudah mengingat segalanya tentang Hinata.

"Cehh. Kau bodoh Shion. Mana mungkin dia menjadi milikmu" gumamnya memaki diri sendiri.

Shion pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja Naruto dengan sedikit tangisan.

Sementara itu

Naruto membawa mobilnya dengan ugal ugalan dijalan. Seperti orang kesetanan tanpa memikirkan keselamatannya. Terus terusan bergumam sendirian.

"Hinata. Maafkan aku. Aku bodoh karena melupakanmu. Kumohon jangan pergi" batin Naruto.

Hinata dan Toneri sudah berada didalam pesawat. Pesawat akan segera terbang, Hinata menatap keluar jendela pesawat. Melihat langit yang sedikit mendung seakan mengantarkan kepergian dirinya seperti perasaanya sekarang yang juga sendu.

"Kau baik baik saja" ucap Toneri menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Iya aku baik baik saja" jawab Hinata dengan senyuman.

Tak lama pesawat pun lepas landas, meninggalkan bandara tokyo menuju Amerika. Hinata sudah pergi dan Naruto sudah terlambat.

Naruto sudah sampai dibandara. Dan secepat kilat turun dari mobil, tak memperdulikan parkir mobilnya yang sembarangan.

"Hey tuan, mobilnya jangan parkir disini" ucap petugas yang melihat Naruto memparkirkan mobilnya secara sembarang. Namun itu semua tak diperdulikan Naruto. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah Hinata dalam pikirannya.

Naruto celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan Hinata didalam gedung bandara. Melihat papan jadwal penerbangan. Tanpa pikir panjang dan perasaan tak sabar, Naruto lebih memilih untuk menanyakan jadwal keberangkatan Hinata.

"Permisi nona" ucap Naruto dengan terburu buru.

"Iya tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu" ucap cs itu dengan ramah.

"Penerbangan menuju Amerika apa sudah berangkat?" tanya Naruto.

"Maaf tuan. Pesawatnya sudah berangkat. Anda terlambat 15 menit"

"APAA" Naruto berteriak dan otomatis semua orang menatapnya.

"Sial. Aku terlambat" gumam Naruto.

"AAARGGGHH" Naruto menjambak surai nya dengan frustasi, semua orang menatap bingung Naruto begitu.

"Kau akan kembali Hinata. Selamanya kau tetap milikku" gumam Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan bandara yang sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil untuk Naruto.

Dia sudah terlambat. Hinata sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Satu Tahun Kemudian

Seorang gadis dengan rambut indigonya berjalan menyusuri kota Tokyo dengan memakai mantel tebal dan tas jinjing. Cuaca saat ini di Tokyo sangat minus. Tak heran semua orang yang berlalu lalang memakai mantel tebal.

Gadis itu menghirup dalam dalam aroma kota yang sangat ia rindukan. Iya dia Hinata, dia sudah kembali dari Amerika. Sudah dua hari ini Hinata telah kembali dari Amerika.

Saat di Amerika, Hinata menjadi partner kerja Toneri. Dan selama itu juga Hinata tetap menaruh hatinya untuk Naruto saja. Tak pernah sekalipun Hinata melupakan Naruto. Sedangkan Toneri, dia memilih mundur untuk bisa mendapatkan Hinata, hingga pada akhirnya Toneri menemukan seorang pengganti Hinata. Seorang gadis cantik, Toneri pun menikahi gadia tersebut dan Hinata turut bahagia.

Hinata memasuki sebuah cafe yang terletak dipinggit kota.

"Coklat panasnya satu" Hinata memesan ke pelayan kasir cafe tersebut dan dijawab senyuman.

"Ini nona" ucap Kasir itu dengan memberikan cup berisi coklat panas sesuai pesanan Hinata.

"Sebentar saya ambil uangnya dulu" Hinata mengambil pesanannya dan merogoh tas nya.

Hinata tampak sedikit kesusahan saat merogoh tasnya yang hendak mengambil uang karena sambil memegang minumannya. Hingga seorang pria jangkung berdiri disampingnya. Tanpa melihat wajah pria tersebut Hinata pun meminta tolong dengan pria tersebut.

"Tuan bisa tolong pegangkan ini sebentar" ucap Hinata dan menyerahkan cup minumannya.

Pria itu memegang minuman Hinata tersebut. Menyunggingkan senyumannya saat melihat Hinata.

Hinata pun berhasil mengambil uangnya dari tas dan mau mengambil kembali cup minuman miliknya dari pria tersebut.

"Terima kasih tuaann..." Hinata menoleh kearah pria tersebut dan ucapan nya terhenti saat melihat sosok pria tersebut yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Kejadian ini terulang kembali" ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum melihat Hinata.

TBC

 **chapter hampir dipenghujung guys.**

 **hihi jangan sedih ya jika FF ini akan segera berakhir haha**


	27. Chapter 26 MBML ENDING

"Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata terbelalak saat ini karena berjumpa dengan Naruto secara kebetulan.

"Lama tidak bertemu Hinata" ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum melihat Hinata.

Perasaan gugup melanda Hinata saat ini karena bertemu kembali dengan Naruto. Orang yang masih selalu Hinata cintai.

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu ?" tanya Naruto stelah menyuruput kopi pesanannya.

Mereka berdua duduk dicafe tersebut karena ajakan Naruto yang terus saja memaksa Hinata. Dan akhirnya Hinata mengikuti ajakan Naruto itu walaupun perasaan Hinata sangat gugup karena kembali lagi bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Ka-kabarku ba-baik Naruto-sama" ucap Hinata dengan nada formal berbicara dengan Naruto.

Naruto memandang terus wajah Hinata. Tak ada yang berubah malah semakin cantik, menurut Naruto.

"Ka-kabar anda bagaimana Naruto-sama?" tanya Hinata. Kali ini dengan perasaan gugup Hinata bertanya dengan Naruto.

"Aku baik baik saja" ucap Naruto.

Sejenak tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Perasaan canggung menyelimuti keduanya. Hingga pada akhirnya Hinata permisi untuk segera pergi.

"A-aku permisi dulu. Ada hal yang ingin aku lakukan" Hinata berdiri dari kursinya dan berojigi didepan Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu Hinata" Naruto memegang tangan Hinata sebelum beranjak.

Perasaan yang sama dan sentuhan yang sama terasa dikulit Hinata saat Naruto memegang tanngannya. Jantung berdegup kencang disaat Naruto memegang tangan Hinata.

"Apa kita bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu?" ucap Naruto dan langsung membuat Hinata mendelikkan matanya, terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto.

"Ma-maksudmu ?"

"Aku sudah mengingat semuanya Hinata. Kumohon kembalilah padaku. Aku mencintaimu Hinata" ujar Naruto dan membuat Hinata ingin menangis.

"Naruto-kun" lirih Hinata.

"Aku mohon Hinata. Kembalilah padaku. Hidupku seakan gila tanpa dirimu semenjak kau pergi. Dan saat aku tau, kau pergi bersama Toneri. Aku menjadi sangat frustasi. Kumohon Hinata"

"Ta-tapi ba-bagaimana dengan gadis itu?" tanya Hinata dengan suara parau.

"Shion? Dia..."

Flasback

"Aku pamit Naruto Oji-san," ucap Shion yang duduk diatas kursi roda.

"Kau mau kemana ?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang bingung.

"Aku dan keluargaku akan pindah ke Inggris" ucap nya.

"Apa?" Naruto terbelalak.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Ikutlah bersama ku Naruto Oji-san. Kita akan bersama disana" ucap Shion dengan penuh harap.

Naruto tampak terdiam saat Shion mengajaknya untuk ikut bersamanya, menatap Shion dengan tatapan tak berarti.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa. Aku akan tetap disini, sampai Hinata kembali lagi denganku"

"Heeh begitu ya" Shion tertunduk dan tersenyum miris dengan jawaban dari Naruto yang menolaknya.

Naruto hanya menatap Shion dengan wajah kasian melihat Shion yang tampak kecewa dengan jawaban darinya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku" ujar Shion.

"Ja-janji..janji apa ?" jawab Naruto.

"Kau harus kembali lagi bersama nya. Aku tau dia sangat mencintaimu Naruto Oji-san, dan sebaliknya begitu. Kau juga mencintainya bukan?"

"Baik. Aku akan kembali lagi bersamanya. Aku tau dia akan kembali, itu pasti"

Flasback Off

"Begitu ya" ucap Hinata dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Jadi Hinata, kumohon kembalilah padaku" Naruto penuh dengan harapan sambil memegang tangan Hinata.

Hinata perlahan melonggarkan pegangan tangan Naruto dari tangannya. Perasaan ragu muncul dalam dirinya, untuk belum bisa menerima kembali Naruto walaupun Hinata masih sangat mencintai Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-sama" hanya ucapan itu saja yang terlontar dari Hinata dan langsung membuat Naruto drop tertegun tak bergeming dengan pikiran kosong karena ditolak Hinata.

"Aku permisi dulu Naruto-sama" Hinata berdiri dan berojigi lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk tertegun.

Sekarang Hinata sedang berada disebuah tempat minum pinggir jalan. Saat ini Hinata tampak sedang mabuk. Tidak seperti Hinata yang dulu, yang selalu menghindar kalau untuk urusan minum, karena jika dia mabuk, hinata akan melakukan hal gila. Tapi berbeda untuk saat ini, Hinata sangat frustasi karena menolak Naruto yang belum bisa Hinata terima kembali.

Seperti sekarang Hinata yang duduk sendirian disebuah meja kedai makan tersebut didatangi oleh seorang pria dan menggoda Hinata yang kebetulan sedang duduk sendirian juga sedang mabuk.

"Hey nona, boleh kami bergabung"

Hinata yang sedang mabuk itu merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran pria tersebut yang mendekatinya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin sendiri" ucap Hinata dengan suara khas mabuknya.

"Hey. Sombong sekali nona cantik ini, haha"

"Nona, ayo ikut kami. Kita akan bersenang senang" ucap salah satu pria itu dan perlahan ingin memegang Hinata.

Hinata langsung menepis tangan pria tersebut sebelum pria itu menyentuhnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku" ucap Hinata.

"Jangan berpura pura nona"

Dan disaat itu juga, Naruto yang kebetulan lewat kedai minum yang Hinata sambangi tu melihat Hinata berada disitu dengan keadaan mabuk, dan yang lebih membuat Naruto terkejut lagi, Hinata diganggu oleh pria tak dikenalnya. Naruto langsung tampak geram dan langsung menepikan mobilnya lalu menghampiri pria yang menggoda Hinata.

"Hoy" ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri dibelakang salah satu pria itu dengan menepuk punggungnya dan pria tersebut langsung menoleh ke Naruto.

"Jangan ganggu dia" ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Haaa, apa kau bilang?" jawab pria itu seperti mengejek.

"Apa kau tuli, aku bilang jangan ganggu dia" ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit keras.

"Haha. Santai tuan, aku yang pertama kali melihatnya disini. Jadi dia milikku" ujar pria itu.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi saat lelaki itu berkata seperti itu. Dan tanpa aba aba lagi Naruto langsung melayangkann tinjuannya di hidung pria tersebut dan membuat pria itu tersungkur jatuh dengan hidung yanng berdarah.

BUUUGH !!

Semua pengunjung kedai minuman itu berteriak saat Naruto memukul pria itu. Termasuk Hinata, dia sedikit tersadar dengan suara keras dari pukulan Naruto yang melayang ke pria itu.

"Si-sialan kau" ucap pria itu yanng sudah tersungkur dan memegang hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Aku sudah katakan bukan. Jangan ganggu dia" ucap Naruto dengan nada geramnya.

Tak lama segerombolan pria datang menghampiri pria yang tersungkur itu, lalu bersiap memukul Naruto. Adu pukul pukulan antara Naruto dan segerombolan yang diketahui aggota pria tadi terjadi dikedai minum tersebut. Semua pelanggan lari ketakutan dengan kejadian tersebut.

"HEY KALIAN JANGAN BERKELAHI DISINIIII" teriak pemilik kedai minum itu.

Naruto dan segerombolan pria tersebut terus saja berkelahi tanpa memperdulikan pemilik kedai tersebut. Sedangkan Hinata, dia ketakutan dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Ntah sadar atau tidak, Hinata melihat adu pukul pukulan itu dengan takut.

"AAKKH" Naruto tersungkur diatas meja tempat Hinata duduk.

"NARUTO-KUN" Hinata langsung memegang Naruto yang tersungkur didepannya.

"Ayo kita lari Hinata" ujar Naruto dan langsung menarik tangan Hinata lalu kabur dari segerombolan pria itu.

Segerombolan pria itu mengejar Naruto dan Hinata yang kabur dari mereka.

"HEY TUAAAN, NONA ITU BELUM BAYAAAR..HEY KEMBALIII" teriak pemilik kedai minum itu yang melihat Naruto sudah kabur membawa Hinata yang belum bayar pesanannya.

"Heehh, heehh. Naruto-kun heehh..sampai kapan kita berlari terus" ucap Hinata yang saat ini berlari dengan nafas yang terengah engah.

"Bertahanlah Hinata" ucap Naruto yang juga berlari dengan memegang tangan Hinata.

"HEEEY KALIAN BERHENTI DISITU JANGAN LARI" ucap salah satu dari segerombolan pria itu.

Naruto dan Hinata terus berlari kabur dari kejaran pria pria yang mengejar mereka. Sampai terhenti disebuah lorong gang kecil. Mereka bersembunyi dilorong tersebut. Karena lorong gang itu yang sempit, Naruto jadi menempatkan Hinata dalam posisi memeluknya.

"Sial mereka hilang. AYO CARI LAGI MEREKA"

Pria pria itu kembali lagi berlari mencari keberadaan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Heehh syukurlah mereka sudah pergi" ucap Naruto melirik keluar dari lorong itu dan masih tetap memeluk Hinata.

Jantung Hinata tak karuan berdegup sangat kencang saat ini karena dipeluk oleh Naruto. Semburat nerah pun menghiasi pipinya.

"Kau baik baik saja Hinata"

"I-iya" jawab Hinata dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Hinata pun melepaskan pelukan Naruto darinya dan keluar dari gang sempit itu. Naruto terpekik dengan Hinata yang melepaskan pelukannya.

Masih setengah sadar dari mabuknya. Hinata berjalan gontai dan diikuti Naruto dari belakang. Sampai pada akhirnya, karena tak kuat dengan rasa pusing yang melanda akibat terlalu banyak minum, Hinata pun oleng. Naruto yang mengetahui Hinata akan jatuh pingsan dengan sigap mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata..Hinata kau baik baik saja"

Hinata tidak menjawab sama sekali. Mata nya yang sedikit tertutup dan wajah nya yang memerah karena mabuk.

"Kau bisa berjalan" ucap Naruto dan Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menggendongmu"

Naruto menggendong Hinata dipunggungnya, berjalan menyusuri jalanan. Hinata yang digendong Naruto dengan mata tertutup, mengigau seakan berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.

"Iya"

"Aku mencintaimu" ujar Hinata dan membuat Naruto tertegun. Senyuman pun mengambang di bibir Naruto saat mendengar ucapan Hinata yang membuat hatinya senang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hinata" jawab Naruto membalas.

Hinata pun tertidur digendongan punggung Naruto. Dan Naruto membawa Hinata ke apartemennya.

Keesokan paginya

Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela bertenggerkan gorden putih dengan semilir angin khas pagi hari menerpa kamar besar sebuah apartemen, membangunkan gadis berambut indigo yang sedang berbaring diatas ranjang besar.

Hinata membuka matanya secara perlahan karena terkena sinar hangat dari mentari yang menyilaukan matanya sehingga menbuatnya terbangun.

"Eegh" pekiknya saat sinar itu menyilaukan matanya. Tangan menutup sinar yang mengenai matanya.

"Ada dimana aku?" ucap Hinata saat melihat kamar yang ditempatinya sekarang. Tidak seperti kamarnya. Tapi tunggu dulu, seperti pernah tau kamar ini.

"Haaah" Hinata langsung terduduk saat sudah mengingat ternyata dia ada dikamar apartemen Naruto.

Saat terduduk secara tiba tiba, otomatis selimut yang menutupi tubuh Hinata merosot dipangkuannya. Hinata langsung terbelalak melihat keadaannya sekarang sudah tak memakai pakaian sehelai pun. Dan..

"KYAAAAAAAA" Hinata berteriak.

Naruto yang juga tertidur disamping Hinata langsung terbangun mendengar suara teriakan Hinata.

"HAAH..ADA APA..ADA APA HINATA?" Naruto ikut terduduk juga karena mendengar teriakan Hinata.

"KYAAAAAAAAA" Hinata kembali berteriak saat melihat Naruto juga ada disampingnya dan lagi Naruto juga bertelanjang dada dan juga tanpa memakai busana.

BRUUUGH !

Naruto terjatuh disamping tempat tidur karena ditendang oleh Hinata secara reflek.

"Aduuh sakiiit" ringis Naruto memegang bokongnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun apa yang kau lakukan disini. Dan kenapa kau tidak pakai baju" ucap Hinata.

"A-ano itu..itu kita Kemarin malam. Hehe kau tau bukan.." jawab Naruto dengan seringai rubahnya.

"Ap-apa maksudmu ?" Hinata tampak khawatir.

"Apa kau lupa bahwa kita semalam melakukan itu ?"

"Apa..tapi bagaimana...?" Hinata terbelalak.

"Kau terus saja menggodaku. Kemarin kau mabuk berat Hinata. Jadi..."

Flasback On

Naruto membaringkan Hinata yang sudah tertidur diranjang miliknya. Menyelimuti Hinata dan setelah itu keluar untuk mengambil segelas air untuk dirinya.

Naruto berjalan kearah dapur dan mendekati kulkas, lalu membuka kulkas itu dan mengambil sebotol air dingin. Setelah selesai minum Naruto pun menutup kulkas. Disaat Naruto hendak menutup kulkas, tiba tiba saja Hinata sudah berdiri dibalik pintu kulkas dengan tampang seperti hantu. Naruto pun terkejut stengah mati saat melihat Hinata yang tiba tiba.

"AAAAAAKH" teriak Naruto saat melihat Hinata seperti hantu dengan rambut yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Aku ingin minum juga" ucap Hinata. Hinata terlihat setengah sadar akibat mabuknya.

"Hi-Hinata apa yang kau lakukan. Kau mengejutkanku"

"Disini sangat panas, aku ingin minum" ucap Hinata sambil perlahan membuka kancing bajunya.

Naruto langsung membulatkan matannya saat Hinata membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya. Gawat ini bahaya. Naruto menelan ludahnya saat Hinata membuka kancing bajunya. Dan demi menghindari pikiran buruk, Naruto langsung menghentikan tangan Hinata yang membuka kancing bajunya.

"Tu-tunggu Hinata. I-ini minumlah" Naruto memegang tangan Hinata dan memberikan botol minuman air dingin itu ke Hinata.

Hinata langsung meneguk minuman itu sampai habis.

Setelah kejadian didapur tadi, Naruto pun pergi untuk mandi. Merilekskan tubuhnya karena lelah habis berlarian dari kejaran tadi dan Hinata, dia kembali tertidur dikamar Naruto. Setelah minum tadi Hinata dibopong Naruto untuk melanjutkan kembali tidurnya.

Disaat Naruto sedang bersantai didalam bak mandi. Tiba tiba saja pintu kamar mandi yang kebetulan tidak dikunci oleh Naruto itu terbuka. Dan yang membuka pintu itu adalah Hinata.

"Naruto-kun. Aku juga ingin mandi. Disini sangat panas" ucap Hinata masih juga tak sadar dari mabuknya.

"KYAAAAA. HINATA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" Naruto menutupi dadanya dengan tangan karena terkejut melihat Hinata yang tiba tiba lagi datang dan melihat Naruto yang kebetulan sedang mandi tanpa busana.

"Aku juga ingin mandi. Kita mandi bersama ya hehe" ucap Hinata dan perlahan mendekati Narto yang berada didalam bak mandi.

'Sial ini gawat' batin Naruto dengan menelan ludahnya melihat Hinata yang perlahan membuka bajunya.

Namun sebelum Hinata membuka bajunya Naruto kembali menghalangi niatan Hinata.

"JANGAN HINATAA" teriak Naruto. Kemudian keluar dari bak mandi dan melilitkan handuk dipinggangnya

"Ayo kita tidur saja" Naruto mengangkat Hinata yang masih terlihat mabuk dengan gaya bridal style.

Diperjalanan menuju kamar Hinata yang setengah sadar berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. Aku senang kau sudah mengingatku. Maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu selama setahun ini. Aku sungguh tersiksa saat berpisah denganmu. Tapi itu semua kulakukan demi mu, hanya untukmu" ucap Hinata dengan sedikit sadar.

"Tidak apa apa Hinata. Aku tau kau pasti akan kembali padaku"jawab Naruto dan tidak dibalas lagi dengan Hinata.

Naruto membaringkan Hinata yang sudah kembali tertidur diatas ranjang. Dan setelah itu Naruto berniat untuk kembali melanjutkan mandinya. Namun sebelum menoleh untuk segera pergi, Hinata memegang tangan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.

Naruto kembali mendekati Hinata. Dan duduk disamping Hinata yang berbaring.

"Ada apa Hinata?" jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu Hinata" jawab Naruto dan mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu" ujar Hinata.

"Aku juga mencintamu Hinata"

Naruto pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata. Dan mereka oun berciuman. Diawali dengan ciuman pelan dan lama kelamaan menjadi panas. Sampai akhirnya mereka melakukan hal itu dimalam itu juga. Naruto yang berniat untuk mandi kembalipun tidak jadi melanjutkan larena sudah terbawa suasana yang menggoda. Dan Hinata yang memang sudah mabuk dan tak menyadari apa apa juga ikut terbawa suasana.

Flasback Off

"Begitulah ceritanya" ucap Naruto.

"Ap-apa ti-tidak mungkin"

"Heehh..kau tidak percaya" Naruto menghela nafas.

"Baiklah..." Naruto mendekati Hinata dengan tampang penuh seringai rubahnya seperti hendak memakan Hinata hidup hidup.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto-kun?" Hinata khawatir dengan tampang rubah Naruto yang mengerikan menurutnya.

"KYAAAAA" Hinata langsung turun dari ranjang dan menyeret selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya kekamar mandi lalu mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

"Hey Hinata. Kenapa kau lari. Ayo buka pintunya" Naruto menggedor gedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Ti-tidak. Naruto-kun mesum" ucap Hinata dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Haha Hinata. Aku sudah melihat semua punyamu jadi ayo jangan malu malu lagi. Buka pintunya"

Didalam kamar mandi. Hinata sebenarnya merasa senang karena Naruto kembali lagi padanya. Dan apa lagi sekarang Hinata sudah menjadi milik Naruto sepenuhnya. Dengan hati yang girang Hinata pun membuka pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Akhirnya kau membukanya juga" ucap Naruto setelah pintu itu dibuka oleh Hinata.

"Hihi Naruto-kun. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Hinata dan langsung membuat Naruto bingung.

"Kenapa kau terlihat bingung seperti itu. Apa kau tidak mencintaiku ?" ucap Hinata dengan tampang bingung melihat Naruto yang juga bingung.

"A-ah. Haha iya aku juga mencintaimu Hinata" jawab Naruto.

Hinata pun memeluk Naruto. Mereka berciuman sangat mesra tanpa menggunakan busana. Masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk mandi bersama. Setelah itu..taulah ya kalian mereka ngapain.

Hari Pernikahan

Kaki mungil yang beralaskan sepatu berwarna putih itu berjalan menyusuri lantai beralaskan kain berwarna merah. Dengan didampingi ayahnya yang memiliki mata persis sepertinya. Gadis itu tampak terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin berwarna putih. Dengan mahkota kecil yang bertengger di kepalanya.

Dan laki laki yang menunggu kedatangan gadis tersebut, juga tampak sangat menawan dan tampan dengan memakai tuxedo putih yang sangat cocok melekat ditubuh atletisnya. Dengan senyuman yang terukir, pria itu terus saja tersenyum menunggu kedatangan gadis itu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya.

Hingga pada akhirnya sang ayah dari gadis itu telah sampai didepan altar dan bersiap menyerahkan anak gadisnya yang sangat ia sayangi itu kepada seorang pria yang akan menggantikan posisinya sebagai ayah untuk menjaga nya sebagai suaminya.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi putri kecil ayah Hinata" ucap Hiashi dengan mengecup kening anaknya.

"To-Tou-sama" lirih Hinata. Dan ayahnya hanya memberikan senyuman lembutnya untuk anak gadisnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang istri.

"Aku serahkan Hinata kepadamu Naruto. Jaga dia" Hiashi memberikan tangan Hinata kepada Naruto dan langsung diraih oleh Naruto.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya" jawab Naruto dengan senyumannya.

Kejadian yang sangat mengharukan. Bagaimana seorang ayah yang merawat anak gadisnya hingga besar sampai sekarang, yang selalu dianggap sebagai putri kecilnya. Harus menyerahkannya ketangan pria yang akan menggantikan posisinya untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi Hinata.

Sumpah pernikahan mereka ucapkan didepan semua orang yang menyaksikan pernikahan mereka. Sampai pada sesi ciuman kedua mempelai. Semua orang bertepuk tangan sangat gemuruh meramaikan gedung pernikahan itu. Suasana haru dan bahagia terjadi digedung itu. Menjadi saksi bisu akan janji ikatan suci sebuah pernikahan antara kedua pasangan dari kalangan berbeda.

"Cinta tidak perlu memandang dari sebuah kalangan. Baik aku ataupun kau itu tidak ada bedanya. Jika kita saling mencintai, itu semua bisa kita lawan dengan sebuah perasaan cinta suci yang kita miliki. Tidak ada namanya bawahan dan atasan. Perasaan itu muncul secara tiba tiba dan memecahkan perbedaan diantara kita. Kita hidup sekali dan mati juga sekali. Dan juga mencintai seseorang hanya untuk sekali dan seumur hidup"

The End

Finally..akhirnya selesai juga ff nya.

Terharu, gak nyangka bisa selesaiin juga ff ini. Maaf guys jika kurang tersentuh diakhir cerita. Tapi semoga kalian suka dan puas dengan endingnya.

Terima Kasih selalu mengikuti ff ini dari awal hingga akhir.


	28. Pemberitahuan Official Author

**Hy guys..**

 **kenalin aku Author baru di FFN..**

 **Salam kenal**

 **Namaku Nadira kalian bisa panggil Dira biar lebih akrab hehe..**

 **guys kalian punya akun Wattpad ?**

 **kalau punya yuk invite aku di "nadira1512"**

 **sedikit bocoron, FF aku ini sebelumnya udh pernah aku publish di wattpad. dan baru sekarang aku publish di FFN. hihi maaf guys baru dikatakan sekarang.**

 **bagi kalian yang gak punya akun wattpad, tenang aja jangan bersedih. aku bakal publish cerita aku yg di wattpad di FFN juga kok.**

 **so guys, selalu tunggu cerita FF NaruHina ku yang terbaru ya.**

 **Terima Kasih**

 **Love u all my readers**


End file.
